Khatti Meethi Love Story
by Pooja Verma
Summary: hello frnds. I m new here. Mujhe humesha se Daya ke liye Dr. Niyati Pradhan best lagti hai. main humesha sochti thi ki agar in dono ki love story dikhate to kaisa hota. isliye maine khud se ek love story banane ka try kiya hai. I hope U all like it. Last Chapter posted. Pls read nd review
1. Chapter 1

Niyati halki barish me enjoy karne ke liye adventure tour pe ja rahi hai.  
>NIYATI- Thank god aaj koi laash nahi aai. Itna pyara mausam hai. Isme ghumne ka maza hi kuch alag hai. Chalo aaj to chhuti mili.<br>Niyati kuch door aage jati hai to jam lag jata hai.  
>NIYATI-oh ek to ye mumbai ka jam pichle 1 ghante se yahi fasi hui hu. Aise to shaam tak yahi reh jaungi.<br>Kuch der me barish or tez ho jati hai or jam badhne lagta hai. Kisi tarah niyati ki gadi aage badhti hai lekin tab tak road pe pani bhar jata hai. Niyati kisi tarah se gadi le ke aage jati hai per uski car beech me kharab ho jati hai. Niyati gusse bahar nikali hai or car ko thik karne ki kosis karti hai. Jab car thik nahi hoti to wo car ko dhakka dene lagti hai. Per car nahi hilati. Wo gusse se aage jati hai wo ek aadmi se takra jati hai us aadmi ka saman niche gir jata hai. Wo palat ke dekhta hai to niyati ko pata chalta hai wo daya hai.

Daya niyati ko dekh ke gusse se  
>DAYA- dekh ke nahi chal sakti aap. Mera pura saman gira diya.<br>NIYATI- agar main dekh ke nahi chal sakti to tumhe to dekh ke chalna chahiye tha.  
>DAYA-maaf kijiyega per main nahi aap mujhse takrai thi.<br>NIYATI-haa haa maaf kiya ab hato mujhe bahut zaroori kaam hai.

Niyati daya ko side kar ke phir se car ko dhakka dene me lag jati hai. Daya use dekh ke smile karta hai.  
>NIYATI-ek ladki yaha problem me hai or tum smile kar rahe ho. Ye nahi ki aa kar car ko dhakka do.<br>DAYA-aapki tarah mera dimag kharab nahi hai. Is car ko dhakka de kar koi fayda nahi. Barish lagatar ho rahi hai. Aise me is car ko le ke jayegi kaha?  
>NIYATI-kahi bhi jau tumhe kya.<br>DAYA-haa mujhe kya. Aap jaha jana chahe jaiye lekin ye car kahi nahi ja sakti. Na aage na piche.  
>NIYATI-to ab main kaha jau. Mera ghar to yaha se bahut door hai.<br>DAYA-wo to aapki problem hai ki aap kaha jayegi abhi to main mere ghar ja raha hu.  
>NIYATI-jab tak mera koi intzam nahi ho jata tum nahi ja sakte. Meri safty duty hai tumhari.<p>

DAYA-mujhe yaha barish me khade ho ke bheegne ka koi shaukh nahi hai.  
>NIYATI-to tum mere sath car me baithna chahte ho?<br>DAYA- nahi. Haa agar aap chahe to mere sath mere ghar pe chal ke reh sakti hai, jab tak barish nahi ruk jati.  
>NIYATI-main tumhare sath tumhare ghar me jau to main apne ghar kyu nahi chali jau?<br>DAYA-kyunki aapka ghar yaha se kafi door hai or mera bus agale mod pe hai. Ab jaldi se chaliye kyunki jyada time yaha khade rahe to bimar bhi ho sakte hai.  
>NIYATI-ruko chalti hu. Pehle apna saman to le lu.<br>Niyati apna saman le ke daya ke piche piche chalti hai. Wo girne lagti hai to daya uska haath pakad leta hai.  
>NIYATI- main apni help khud kar sakti hu. Aap meri jitni help kar rahe hai kafi hai.<br>DAYA-aap gir rahi thi isliye.. Khair jane dijiye. Bus sambhal ke chaliye pani bharne ki wazah se raasta mushkil hai.  
>NIYATI-thanks 4 advise.<p>

Dono daya ke ghar tak pahuchte hai. Daya gate kholta hai.  
>NIYATI-tumhari behan kaha hai?<br>DAYA-wo yaha nahi rehti. Apne pati ke sath luckhnow me rehti hai.  
>NIYATI-to tum yaha akele rehte ho?<p>

NIYATI-tum yaha akele rehte ho or tum sochte ho ki main tumhare sath yaha akeli rahungi.  
>DAYA-dekhiye is waqt aap kahi ja nahi sakti to majboori hai. Aapko yahi rehna hoga. Ab andar chale.<br>NIYATI-(khud se 'ek bar phir se soch le niyati. Kharab mausam sunsan ghar or usme tu akeli wo bhi daya the adiyal ke sath. Kahi koi musibat me na pad jaye.?  
>DAYA-dr. Pradhan aapka andar aane ka irada hai ya yahi bahar rahengi.<br>NIYATI-aati hu.


	2. Chapter 2

Niyati andar aa ke pura ghar dekhti hai.  
>NIYATI-ye tumhara ghar hai. Bada clean hai.<br>DAYA-thanks. Aap baithiye main fresh ho ke aata hu.  
>Daya ke jane ke baad niyati sofe pe baith jati hai or sochti hai.<p>

Daya wash room se fresh ho ke aata hai.  
>NIYATI-mujhe bhi fresh hona hai.<br>DAYA-washroom udhar hai.  
>NIYATI-per.. Main puri bheeng gayi hu mere paas change karne ke liye kapde nahi hai.<br>DAYA-to is bag me kya hai?  
>NIYATI-tumse matlab. Mere paas kapde nahi hai.<br>DAYA-to rahiye aise hi.  
>NIYATI-are main jyada der aise rahi to bimar pad jaungi.<br>DAYA-mere paas koi ladies kapde nahi hai.  
>NIYATI-to apne kapde do.<br>DAYA-mere kapde? Ok main lata hu.

Daya andar jata hai. or jab wapus aata hai to Uske hath me kurta pajama hota hai.  
>NIYATI-kurta pajama.<br>DAYA-haa. Jaiye ja ke change kar lijiye.

Niyati washroom ki taraf jati hai or kuch hi der me wapus bhag aati hai.

DAYA-kya hua?  
>NIYATI-tum washroom use karne ke baad use clean nahi kar sakte kya.<br>DAYA-wo clean hi hai.  
>NIYATI- clean hai! Use tum clean kehte ho. Ek taraf towel latka hai, ek tarah shaving cream khuli hai.<br>DAYA-dekhiye ye gents washroom hai to aisa hi hoga. Aapko problem hui to sorry per mera ghar aisa hi hai.

Niyati washroom jati hai.  
>NIYATI-sirf bahar bahar hi clean hai koi washroom dekh le to use pata chale kitna clean rehta hai ye. Huh. Ab ye kurta pajam pehnana padega.<br>Niyati kurta pajama pehan leti hai. Niyati bahar aati hai. Bheenge baalo me use dekh ke ek pal ko daya paush ho jata hai phir apna dhyan dusari taraf karta hai.  
>NIYATI-kitna bada hai ye. Dekho to kitni ajeeb lag rahi hu main isme. Tum itne lambe kyu ho? Tumhari height thodi kum nahi ho sakti thi. Mujhe bhi kurta fit hota.<br>DAYA-aapko kurta fit ho isliye main apni height to kum nahi kar sakta na. To jo hai ise se kaam chalaiye.

After some time

DAYA-kuch khayengi?  
>NIYATI-haa bhookh to lagi hai.<br>Daya kitchen me jata hai or kuch time baad wapus aata hai. Uske haath me do plates hote hai jisme pastry, burgur or snaks hote hai.  
>NIYATI-ye kaisa khana hai?<br>DAYA-main kafi thak gaya hu or mera khana banane ka bilkul mood nahi hai. To yahi kha lijiye.  
>NIYATI-(agar isne khane me kuch milaya hoga to? )<p>

NIYATI plate exchange kar ke, main ye khaungi tum meri plate wala kha lo.  
>DAYA-pehle bol deti ki aapko jyada bhookh lagi hai. Or pastry hai chahe to wo bhi le le.<br>NIYATI-kehna kya chahte ho main jyada khati hu. Wo to aaj maine breakfast ke baad kuch nahi khaya tha to bhookh lagi hai.

After dinner.  
>DAYA-chaliye bedroom me.<br>NIYATI-[shocked] kya tum mujhe bedroom me chalne ke liye kaise keh sakte ho? Tumhe sharam nahi aati ek ladki ko aise offer dete huye.  
>DAYA-aap humesha ulta kyu sochti hai? Are main to bus itna keh raha tha ki chaliye aapko bedroom dikha du jaha aap so jaiyega.<br>NIYATI-tumhare ghar me kitne bedroom hai?  
>DAYA-2 lekin 2ra wala saaf nahi hai.<br>NIYATI-to tum soch rahe ho ki main tumhare sath tumhare bedroom me soungi.  
>DAYA-main aisa kab kaha? Aap pehle meri baat to sun lijiye. Main bus itna keh raha hu ki aap mere bedroom me so jaiye or main bahar sofe pe so jaunga.<br>NIYATI- tum sofe pe so jaoge? Itna bada hai tumhara sofa?  
>DAYA-kya matlab?<br>NIYATI-matlab tum itne lambe ho sofe pe fit nahi hoge na.  
>DAYA-sofe pe mujhe sona hai. Main usme fit ho ya na hu wo meri problem hai. Agar aapko itni hi parwah hai to aap hi so jaiye yaha.<br>NIYATI-main! Nahi main yaha nahi so sakti mujhe thand lag jayegi. Main sone ja rahi hu tum bhi so jao. Gd nt.  
>DAYA-gd nt. Ek min.<br>NIYATI-ab kya hai?  
>DAYA-us darwaze ka lock thoda kharab hai. Jam ho jata hai to aap darwaza lock mat kijiyega.<br>NIYATI-to kya main darwaza khol ke soungi?  
>DAYA- ji.<p>

NIYATI-ye chahta hai ki main apne room ka door open rakhu. Zaroor isake irade thik nahi hai. Niyati agar aadhi raat ko ye aake mujhpe attack kar do to main lakh chillau is barish me kisi ko sunai hi nahi dega. Nahi main ye risk nahi le sakti.

Niyati andar ja ke gate lock kar deti hai. Aadhi raat ko use pyaas lagti hai wo pani pine ke liye bahar aana chahti hai per door open nahi hota. Wo zor zor se darwaza knock karti hai. Daya ki neend khulti hai. Daya darwaze ke paas jake.  
>DAYA-kya hua?<br>NIYATI-ye gate atak gaya hai open nahi ho raha.  
>DAYA-kaha tha gate lock mat karna lock kharab hai. Ho gaya na jaam.<br>NIYATI-tum bahar khade ho ke bhashan mat do mujhe nikalo yaha se.  
>DAYA-zara piche hatiye.<br>NIYATI-kyu?  
>DAYA-piche hatiye mujhe darwaza todna hai.<p>

Niyati piche hatati hai or daya darwaza tod deta hai.  
>DAYA-aapko meri baat samjh me kyu nahi aati? Kaha tha lock kharab hai atak jata hai. Phir bhi lock kar liya. Aadhi raat ko darwaza todna pada mujhe wo bhi apne ghar ka.<br>NIYATI-to kya hua? Waise bhi lock kharab tha to banwate na, ye bhi banwa lena. Ab hato mujhe pani pi ke sona hai.


	3. Chapter 3

Niyati piche hatati hai or daya darwaza tod deta hai.  
>DAYA-aapko meri baat samjh me kyu nahi aati? Kaha tha lock kharab hai atak jata hai. Phir bhi lock kar liya. Aadhi raat ko darwaza todna pada mujhe wo bhi apne ghar ka.<br>NIYATI-to kya hua? Waise bhi lock kharab tha to banwate na, ye bhi banwa lena. Ab hato mujhe pani pi ke sona hai.**  
><strong>  
>In morning Niyati hall me aati hai to daya ab tak so raha hota hai. Wo window ke paas aake bahar dekhti hai. Bahar abhi bhi tez barish ho rahi hai. Wo daya ke paas aati hai.<br>NIYATI-daya utho na. Kitna sote ho. 7 baj gaye.  
>DAYA-(neend me) ABHIJEET ka phone nahi aaya.<p>

NIYATI—ABHIJEET ! Tum kya sapne me bhi ABHIJEET ko dekh rahe the jo subah uthate uthate ABHIJEET ka name le rahe ho.  
>DAYA-wo ABHIJEET mujhe her subah phone kar ke uthata hai na isliye.<br>NIYATI—ABHIJEET kya tumhari biwi hai jo roz tumhe uthane ki duty uski hai.  
>DAYA-(uth kar) kya bakwas kar rahi hai aap. Or ye subah subah aap yaha kyu aa gayi?<br>NIYATI-kamal hai main akele boar ho rahi hu or tum yaha so rahe ho.  
>DAYA-agar aap boar ho rahi hai to main kya karu? Aapka dil behlane ke liye dance karu?<br>NIYATI- rehne do tab to main or boar ho jaungi. Tum mujhse baatein to kar sakte ho na.  
>DAYA-mere paas itna dimag nahi hai ki main aap pe kharch karu. Main fresh hone ja raha hu.<br>NIYATI-mujhe coffee chahiye.  
>DAYA-main fresh ho ke aata hu tab tak aap coffee bana lijiye. Itna to kar sakti hai aap.<br>NIYATI- thik hai main bana deti hu.

NIYATI kitchen me jati hai coffee banane ke liye. Kuch time baad DAYA ko uski chikh sunai deti hai wo jaldi jaldi washroom se kitchen me aata hai. Use dekh ke NIYATI or zor se chikhti hai.  
>DAYA-kya hua?<br>NIYATI-tum.. Tum aise kaise saamne aa gaye mere? Wo bhi towel me.  
>DAYA-towel to hai na. Or uper t shirt bhi pehni hai.<br>NIYATI-to tum kya kisi bhi ladki ke saamne aise hi aa jate ho? Sharam waram hai ya nahi tumhe.  
>DAYA-ek min maine kapde to pehne hai. Or mujhe koi shaukh nahi hai kisi ke saamne aise ghumne ka. Wo to kapde pehan hi raha tha ki mujhe aapki chikh sunai di or mujhe laga ki koi problem hogi isliye main aa gaya. Aap thik to hai na?<br>NIYATI-main bilkul thik hu. Tum abhi jaao or pure kapde pehan ke aao.

Daya ke jane ke baad.  
>NIYATI-aise kaise mere saamne chii. Mujhe samjh me nahi aata kya ki body dikha ke mujhe impress karne ki kosis kar raha hai. Main nahi impress hone wali.<p>

Daya ready ho ke aata hai.  
>DAYA-aap chikhi kyu thi?<br>NIYATI-pehle tum mujhe ye batao ki tumhara ghar hai ya kabarkhana. Koi cheej thik hai yaha pe?  
>DAYA-hua kya hai?<br>NIYATI-main coffee bana rahi thi or ye shaker uska dhakkan khul hi nahi raha tha. Maine zor se khicha to toot gaya or coffee niche gir gayi.  
>DAYA-Kisi bhi cheej ko pyaar se handle karte hai. Aise zor aajmayengi to tootega hi na.<br>NIYATI-wo dusre logo ki cheejo ke liye hai. Tumhare ghar ki saari cheeje tumhari tarah adiyal hai. Atak jati hai to bina zor lagaye kaam nahi chalta.  
>DAYA-dekhiye aap bahar ja ke baithiye main ye sab saaf kar deta hu.<br>NIYATI-or coffee?  
>DAYA-main bana ke lata hu.<br>NIYATI-ok shakkar kum.  
>DAYA-ji. Yahi kaam bacha tha inke liye coffee banao.<p>

Thank u all for ur reviews and support.


	4. Chapter 4

Daya coffy bana ke hall me lata hai. Waha niyati magzin padhne me lagi thi.

NIYAT-tumhare ghar me koi interesting magzin nahi hai kya? Zaroori to nahi ki tum CID me kaam karte ho to bus crime related books padhoge. Koi romantic book nahi hai tumhare paas?  
>DAYA-nahi mujhe wo padhna pasand nahi.<br>NIYAT-hain! Ajeeb ho. Tumhari koi gf hai?  
>DAYA-nahi.<br>NIYAT-hogi bhi kaise itne boring ho tum uper se humesha ye adiyal jaisa face bana ke ghumte ho. Koi ladki tumhari or dekhe bhi to kaise.  
>DAYA-aapka koi bf hai?<br>NIYAT-nahi.  
>DAYA-aapke face me kya kharabi hai?<br>NIYAT-mere face me koi kharabi nahi hai. Bahut khubsurat hu main. Or agar mera koi bf nahi hai to wo isliye kyunki maine aaj tak kisi ladke ko importance nahi di. Warna.  
>DAYA-warna aaj aapke 3,4 bf hote.<br>NIYAT-kya? Tum mujhe aisi waisi ladki samjhne ki kosis mat karo main bahut strong hu.  
>DAYA-maine kab kaha ki aap kamzor hai.<br>NIYAT-haa to samjhne ki kosis bhi mat karna. Main khub samjhti hu tumhare dil me kya chal raha hai.  
>DAYA-accha. Or kya chal raha hai mere dil me?<br>NIYAT-yahi ki main akeli hu tumhare ghar pe tumhari help li hai to tum mere karib aane ki kosis kar sakte ho.  
>DAYA-kya? Main or aapke karib aane ki kosis karunga. Dimag nahi kharab hua hai mera. Main aisa kuch nahi karne wala.<br>NIYAT-haa to kosis bhi mat karna.  
>DAYA-kosis karna to door mujhe is baare me sochna bhi nahi hai.<br>NIYAT-soch ke bhi koi fayda nahi hai tumhara koi irada kamyab nahi hone wala.  
>DAYA-are phir wahi baat. Maine kaha na mujhe aap me koi interest hai hi nahi.<br>NIYAT- bus bus ab jyada sharif banane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Ab hato saamne se mujhe andar room me jana hai.

NIYATI ke jane ke baad  
>DAYA- khud ko samjhti kya hai ye ladki. Aise baat kar rahi hai jaise wo mere nahi main uske ghar me reh raha hu.<p>

In evening Niyati apne room se bahar aati hai. Wo dekhti hai daya sofe pe soya hai.

NIYAT-kumbhkarn din me soya hua hai. Kitna sota hai ye. Or ye barish ab tak nahi ruki. Daya daya utho na.  
>DAYA-(neend me) ab kya hai?<br>NIYAT-ye barish ab tak nahi ruki. Kuch karo na.  
>DAYA-ab main kya karu? Gun point pe badlo ko bolu ki band kar de barish.<br>NIYAT-bakwas band karo. Main keh rahi hu ki main boar ho rahi hu kuch karo na.  
>DAYA-(gusse se) dekhiye main koi jokar nahi hu jo aapka entertainment karu. Agar aap itna hi boar ho rahi hai to ja ke wo crime magzin padh lijiye per pls mujhe sone dijiye. Kal bhi aapki wazah se mujhe aadhi raat ko uth ke darwaza todna pada tha. Or ek baar raat ko meri neend toot jati hai to mujhe dubara neend nahi aati. Isliye is waqt mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai mujhe sona hai. To aap jaiye or mujhe sone dijiye pls.<br>NIYAT-haa haa jati hu. Itna ukhad kyu rahe ho? Mehman nawazi naam ki koi cheej nahi hai isme. Ghar me mehmaan hai ye nahi ki usase baatein kare use boar hone ko chhod kar ye sone me laga hai.  
>NIYATI ke jaane ke baad.<br>DAYA-kaha fas gaya hu main? Kya karu. Agar main kuch kar sakta na to bhagwan se kehta ki ye barish khatam ho or ye musibat mere ghar se jaye.

**Thanks all for ur reviews. but itne kum reviews. pls frnds review to banta hai na**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rits1437 – **I will try to upload long chapter. Thanks for ur review _

_**Blair66 , Dream princes , JannatFairy , Bhumi98 , loveabhi **Thanks for ur time and reviews _

* * *

><p><strong>NIYATI apne room me ja ke apne bag se tape recorder nikal ke uspe gane sunati hai. Kuch der baad wo hall me jake dekhti hai, DAYA abhi bhi soya hua hai wo wapus aati hai.<strong>

NIYATI— Ye to ab tak so raha hai. Ab kya karu? Kewal gaana sunane me kya maza. Agar dance na kiya to kya fayda. Per dance or yaha. DAYA aa gaya to. Wo kumbhkaran to so raha hai. Wo nahi uthne wala itni jaldi.

**NIYATI apne favorit song pe dance karne lagti hai. Kuch der baad uski nazar piche khade daya pe padti hai jo use dekh raha hai.**  
>NIYATI-tumhe sharam nahi aati ek ladki ko chup chup ke dance karte huye dekh rahe ho.<br>DAYA-aapko sharam nahi aati aise kisi or ke ghar dance kar rahi hai.  
>NIYATI-main boar ho rahi thi.<br>DAYA-boar hone ka matlab ye to nahi ki kisi bhi jagah dance karna shuru kar de. Aap forensic doctor hai ya nautanki?  
>NIYATI-dekho tum apni galti chupane ke liye mujhe blame nahi kar sakte.<br>DAYA-galti kaun si galti? Mera ghar hai main jaha chahu waha ja sakta hu. Or waise bhi mujhe koi shaukh nahi hai aapka faltu dance dekhne ka. Main to bus yaha apna phone lene aaya tha. Socha ABHIJEET ka haal puch lu. Mujhe kya pata tha ki yaha aapka dance program chalu hai or aise aap mujhse ladne lagengi wo bhi bina wazah.  
>NIYATI-bina wazah! Tum mujhe chup ke dance karte dekh rahe the or ye galat hai. Or sab kehte hai kit um bahut sharif ho. Ek ladki ko chup chup ke dekhna kaun sa sahrifo ka kaam hai.<p>

DAYA-bus bahut ho gaya. Jab se aai hai tab se ilzam pe ilzam lagaye ja rahi hai. Ab or kuch kaha na to..  
>NIYATI-to, to kya karoge haa?<p>

**NIYATI gusse se aage badhti hai per ladkhadati hai or girane lagti hai. DAYA use tham leta hai. Per NIYATI ka hath side wali table ke kone se lag jata hai or use chot lag jati hai.**

NIYATI-aauch.  
>DAYA-kya hua? Dikhaiye, chot lag gayi kya?<br>**Daya Niyati ka hath dekhta hai. Wo uska hath pakad ke use palang pe baithata hai. Phir wo first aid box le ke aata hai.**  
>DAYA-laiye hath main dawa laga du.<br>NIYATI-nahi rehne do.  
>DAYA-are laiye dawa laga du chot jyada lag gayi hai khoon bhi nikal raha hai. Agar abhi dawa nahi lagai to zakham badh sakta hai.<br>NIYATI-nahi rehne do.  
>DAYA-baccho ki tarah zid mat kijiye. Laiye dawa laga du. Dekhiye…. Bharosa kijiye mujhpe main utna bura bhi nahi hoo. sirf dawa lagaunga or kuch nahi karunga. Itna to yakeen kijiye mujhpe.<p>

**DAYA ki baat sun ke NIYATI ek pal ko uski or dekhti reh jati hai. Daya nazaro me usase izazat mangta hai or NIYATI apna hath daya ke hath me de deti hai.**

NIYATI-thik hai. Laga do per dheere se.

**Daya Niyati ka hath pakad ke dheere dhreere uspe dawa lagata hai.**  
>DAYA-aap aaram se chal nahi sakti kya? Kyu itne gusse me rehti hai? Agar gir jati to?<br>NIYATI-per giri to nahi na. Maine khud ko sambhal liya tha.  
><strong>Daya uski is baat pe uski or dekh ke smile karta hai. Jawab me NIYATI nazare chura leti hai.<strong>  
>NIYATI-thanks.<br>DAYA-kyu?  
>NIYATI-tumne mujhe girne se bachaya.<br>DAYA-it's ok.  
>NIYATI-aah.<br>DAYA-dard hua kya? I m sorry.  
><strong>DAYA Niyati ke hath pe aahista aahista dawa lagata hai jisase use dard na ho. NIYATI uski or dekhti hai. Uske dil me kuch kuch hone lagta hai. Wo DAYA ke chehre se nazre hata leti hai.<strong>  
>NIYATI-tum to so rahe the na phir yahaa.<br>DAYA-wo aapka music sun ke neend khul gayi. Or such kahu to main yaha phone lene hi aaya tha lekin…

NIYATI- lekin?

DAYA- lekin aapko dance karte dekha to ruk gaya. Aapko dekhne ka mera koi irada nahi tha yakin kijiye mera. Wo to bus...  
>NIYATI-kiya.<br>DAYA-kya?  
>NIYATI-tumhara yakin.<p>

**Achanak Daya ki nazar Niyati ke kapdo pe padti hai.**  
>DAYA- ye kurta ye aapko itna fit kaise ho gaya?<br>NIYATI-ye. Ye to maine ise….. kaat ke ise fit kar liya jab tum so rahe the.  
>DAYA-aapne ise fit kar liya!<br>NIYATI- haa khud apne hatho se sila hai. Bahut mushkil hui tumhare ghar me sui dhaga dhundhne me. Tum sochte hoge ki mujhe kuch nahi aata per mujhe sab kuch aata hai khana banana, silai or….  
>DAYA-are mujhe nahi jaanana ki aapko kya kya aata hai. Mujhe bus itna bataiye aapne ye kurta kyu kata?<br>NIYATI-kyunki ye mujhe fit nahi aa raha tha. Kitne kanjus ho tum. Ek kurte ke liye mujhse lad rahe ho. Isake paise le lena mujhse.  
>DAYA-ye mera favorite kurta tha. Mujhe ABHIJEET ne gift diya tha. Or aapne ye kurta kaat diya.<br>NIYATI-Ro to aise rahe ho jaise tumhari girlfriend ne gift kiya ho. Are dost ne hi to gift ki thi dusari de dega.  
>DAYA—ABHIJEET mere liye dost se kahi badhkar hai.<br>NIYATI-oh ho fir se start ho gaya tumhara dosti puran. Are mere paas pehanane ko kapde nahi the to maine ye kurta apne hisab se fit kar liya. Tum to itni si baat pe behas karne lage.

DAYA- itni se baat! Aap jaane dijiye aap nahi samjhengi.

**Daya gusse me waha se chala jata hai.**  
>DAYA-ek to galti karo uper se behas bhi karti hai. Isliye Ye ladkiya kabhi samjh me nahi aati mujhe. Apni galti maan lene me pata nahi kya problem hoti hai unhe.<br>NIYATI-Abhi ek pal ke liye accha laga tha lekin baat baat pe ladne ko taiyar rehta hai. Ek min Niyati ye tujhe accha kyu laga? Ye daya tera dushman hai dushman.

**Kuch der baad Niyati room se bahar aati hai. Daya kisi se phone pe baat kar raha hota hai.**

DAYA-Bilkul pagal hai yaar wo. Mujhe to samjh me nahi aata her time uske dimag me itni saari khurapat kaise chalti rehti hai. NIYATI-Ek kurta kya le liya apne dost se meri shikayat kar raha hai. Huh

**DAYA kisi baat pe smile karta hai or NIYATI ki nazar uske chehre pe stop ho jati hai.**

NIYATI-_Iski smile kitni khubsurat hai. Kitna pyaara lagta hai smile karte huye phir pata nahi kyu humesha sadi hui si shakal bana ke rakhta hai. Ye agar thoda sa smile kare to koi bhi ladki ispe flat ho jaye. _

**NIYATI aise hi DAYA ko dekh hi rahi hoti hai ki tabhi Daya uski or palatata hai. NIYATI achanak apni chori pakade jane pe embarrass ho jati hai. Daya usase isharo me puchta hai kya hai. Jawab me NIYATI kuch nahi bol ke room me chali jati hai. **

NIYATI-_kya kar rahi hai NIYATI ? Kya zaroorat thi use aise ghoor ghoor ke dekhne ki? Mana uski smile acchi hai per wo tere liye smile to nahi karta na. Her waqt tujhe datata rehta hai. Tujhse ladta rehta hai. Tujhe kya wo jaisa bhi hai wo tera dushman hai dushman or tu bus isi ke baare me soch._

* * *

><p><strong>Raat ko daya niyati ke kamre me aata hai.<strong>  
>DAYA-khana lag gaya hai kha lijiye.<br>NIYATI-thik hai main aati hu.

**Niyati bahar khana khane aati hai. Khane ki table pe uski nazar bus daya pe lagi rehti hai.**

NIYATI- _ye aadmi utna bura bhi nahi hai. Jitna main ise samjhti hu. 2 din se main isake ghar pe hu per isne aisa kuch nahi kiya jo galat ho. Haa thoda nakchadha hai lekin utna to chalta hai. Shakal bhi thik thak hai or iski smile wo to aisi hai ki nazar hi nahi hatati. _

DAYA-_ ye itni chup chup si kyu hai? Kuch soch rahi hai kya? Nahi sochne ke liye to dimag chahiye hota hai or wo to iske paas hai hi nahi. Haa zaroor ladne ke liye topic dhoondh rahi hogi. Waise chup rehti hai to kitni acchi lagti hai. Per pata nahi kyu her waqt bak bak karti rehti hai._

NIYATI-_ye kya kar rahi hai NIYATI ? Kyu aise daya ko dekhe ja rahi hai? Control NIYATI Control wo utna khas bhi nahi hai jo teri nazar uske chehre se hate hi nahi. _

DAYA-_ye mujhe aise ghur kyu rahi hai? Sambhal ja daya lagta hai madam ko gussa aa raha hai. _

NIYATI-_ Is DAYA ke attraction se bachane ka ek hi rasta hai main isase ladna shuru kar deti hu. Ladne ke beech ye kuch kadwa zaroor bolega or mujhe ye jo accha lagne laga hai phir se bura lagne lagega. Haa yahi thik hai main isase ladti hu per ladu kis baat pe? _

**Niyat khate huye plate me spoon patak deti hai.**  
>NIYATI-ye kaisa khana banaya hai? Kitna ganda taste hai iska. Tum dhang ka khana nahi bana sakte kya?<br>DAYA-kya ho gaya? Aap to 2 din se mere haath ka bana khana kha rahi hai. Lekin aapne koi shikayat nahi ki phir aaj..  
>NIYATI-kha nahi rahi thi nigal rahi thi. Lekin beswad khana khane ki bhi ek limit hoti hai na.<br>DAYA-dekhiye aap to aise baat kar rahi hai jaise main aapka cook hu. Or agar aapko is khane se itni hi problem hai to kichen waha hai khud jaiye or bana lijiye.  
>NIYATI-are wah ab main tumhare ghar pe khana banau. Kal ko kahoge tumhare kapde dho du, boot police kar du. Biwiyo wale kaam karwaoge tum mujhse.<br>DAYA-kya? Aap baat ko kaha se kaha ghuma ke le ja rahi hai. Maine aisa kab kaha.  
>NIYATI-kaha nahi to kya main wait karu tumhare kehne ka? Ek to ye barish rukne ka naam nahi le rahi. Kab rukegi ye barish?<br>DAYA-mujhe kya pata?  
>NIYATI-pata nahi hai to pata lagao. Waise bhi mujhe ab tumhare ghar me nahi rehna.<p>

**Itna keh ke NIYATI apne room me chali jati hai.**  
>DAYA-(gusse me) mujhe bhi koi shaukh nahi hai aapko apne ghar rakhne ka.<p>

**kamre me aa kar niyati bed pe baith jati hai.**  
>NIYATI-ab ja ke thoda relax feel kar rahi hu. Is daya se lad ke hi mujhe sukun milata hai. Warna jab se usne mera hath pakda hai tab se pata nahi kya ho gaya mujhe wo mujhe accha lagne laga hai. Think… daya mujhe accha lagne laga hai. Main soch bhi kaise sakti hu ki us adiyal me kuch accha ho sakta hai.<p>

**Idhar daya hall me sone ki taiyari kar raha hota hai.**  
>DAYA-ajib pagal ladki hai. Accha bhala khana kha rahi thi achanak se ladne lagi. Bewzah ladne me to jaise digree le rakhi hai isne. Ek to ye sofe pe sote sote halat kharab ho gayi hai. Pata nahi kab ye barish rukegi or ye apne ghar jayegi. Or kab ja ke mujhe mera room wapus milega.<p>

**Niyati room me kitna sone ki kosis karti hai per use neend nahi aati. Wo uth jati hai.**  
>NIYATI-ek to ye neend bhi nahi aa rahi mujhe. Pata nahi is daya me kya hai jo iska bhoot mere sir pe chadh gaya hai. Aankhe band karte hi uska chehra nazar aata hai. Niyati agar tune khud pe control nahi kiya to tu bahut jalad pagal ho jayegi. Or agar daya ko is baat ka pata chal gaya ki aaj kal main bus uske baare me sochti rehti hu to wo kitna mazak udayega mera. Ek to bhookh bhi lag rahi hai. Daya se ladne ke chakkar me khana bhi nahi khaya. Ab agar bahar ja kar use kahungi to 10 baatein sunayega wo. Khud ja ke chupke se kha leti hu.<p>

**Niyati kitchen jane ke liye room se nikalti hai. Waha jane ka rasta hall se hokar gujrta hai. Wo ja hi rahi hoti hai ki uski nazar waha soye daya pe padti hai. Wo daya pe paas aati hai or waha baith ke daya ko dekhne lagti hai.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks** Rajvigirl, Skm, Rits1437, parise22, Bhumi98, , JannatFairy, Aditi, Blair66, loveabhi,** for ur time and reviews.

I will try to update long chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>kitchen jane ke liye room se nikalti hai. Waha jane ka rasta hall se hokar gujrta hai. Wo ja hi rahi hoti hai ki uski nazar waha soye daya pe padti hai. Wo daya pe paas aati hai or waha baith ke daya ko dekhne lagti hai.<strong>

NIYATI-kitna pyaara lag raha hai sote huye pata nahi kyu jagne ke baad itna khadus ho jata hai. Abhi ise dekh ke Koi keh sakta hai ki ye wahi Ins. Daya hai mujrim jiske naam se kaapte hai. Itna masoom itna pyaara. Ise aise dekh kar kise isase pyaar nahi ho jayega. Pyaar ye kya bol rahi hai niyati daya se pyaar.

**Achanak daya ki neend khul jati hai or niyath harbara ke waha se bhagna chahti hai. Lekin uska balance bigad jata hai or wo daya ke uper gir jati hai. Daya ke itne kareeb hone ki wazah se use ajeeb si feeling hoti hai. Uski nazre DAYA ki nazro se takrati hai or Wo daya ki aankho me kho jati hai.**

Daya-Maar gaya. Hatiye pls.

**Niyati kuch jawab nahi deti. Daya use hatane ke liye uske shoulder pakad ke use hilata hai. Aisa karne se niyati uske or kareeb aa jati hai. Daya ko uska apne itne nazdir hona thik nahi lagta.**

DAYA-aap hategi ya saari raat aise hi rehna hai?  
>NIYATI- (<strong>daya ki ankho me khoye huye<strong>) hu.  
>DAYA-kya hu? Hatiye pls mujhe uthna hai.<br>NIYATI-ajeeb insan ho. Are aisi situation me to ladka ladki ki aankho me doob jata hai. Tum filme nahi dekhte kya?  
>DAYA-itne andhere me mujhe apna hath nahi dikhai de raha or kuch kya khak dekhunga. Or waise bhi mujhe kisi ki aankho me doob ke khudkhushi karne ka koi shaukh nahi hai.<br>NIYATI-kisi ki bhi aankho me ya sirf meri aankho me?  
>DAYA-kya? Kya bakwas kar rahi hai aap? Hua kya hai aapko? Neend me to nahi chal rahi.<br>NIYATI-mujhe neend me chalne ki bimari nahi hai. Samjhe or.  
>DAYA-aapko mujhse jitna ladna hai lad lijiyega lekin pls pehle mere uper se hatiye.<p>

**Niyati uthane ki kosis karti hai per jhatke se wapus gir jati hai or daya ke seene se aa lagti hai.**

DAYA-kya hua? Aap hat kyu nahi rahi hai?  
>NIYATI-mere baal. Pata nahi kaha fas gaye hai. Kuch dikh bhi nahi raha.<br>DAYA-ek min rukiye main light on karta hu.

**Daya haath badha kar paas rakha table lamp on karne ki kosis karta hai per table lamp thoda door hone ki wazah se wo us tak nahi pahuch pata. Wo thoda uper khiskane ki kosis karta hai per isase Niyati ki wazah se thodi mshkil hoti hai. Daya dusare hath se use pakad leta hai. Wo thoda uper khisak kar lamp on kar deta hai or jaise hi idhar dekhta hai uski nazar niyati ke chehre pe padti hai or wahi pause ho jati hai. Lamp ki halki light me Niyati ka chehra use khas khas sa lagta hai. Daya ki nazare uske baalo me ulajh ke reh jati hai.**

NIYATI-**{halke se}** kya hua? Kya dekh rahe ho?  
>DAYA-<strong>[In dreamy tone]<strong> aapke baal bahut khubsurat hai.  
>NIYATI- per abhi to pata nahi kaha fus gaya hai. Ise nikal do na dard ho raha hai.<br>DAYA- Ji main dekhta hu kya hua hai.

**Daya dheere dheere Niyati ke baalo ki taraf hath badhata hai. Is beech uski nazre lagatar NIYATI ke uper hi lagi rehti hai. Daya ko feel hota hai ki wo apna controle kho raha hai isliye wo apni nazare NIYATI ke chehre se hata leta hai.**  
>DAYA-aap thoda door rahiye pls.<br>NIYATI- main jaan bujh kar kuch nahi kar rahi. Such me mere baal fus gaye hai. Kaise hatu?  
>DAYA- rukiye main kosis karta hu.<br>Daya niyati ke baal jo uski chain me fus gaye hai unhe nikalne ki kosis karta hai per niyati ki nazdiki use baar baar disturb karti hai.  
>DAYA- pls aap thoda door rahiye na.<br>NIYATI-lekin main.  
>DAYA-are aap samjhti kyu nahi aapki garam saanse mujhe disturb kar rahi hai. Main apna dhyan nahi laga pa raha.<br>NIYATI- **(_kaisa ajeeb aadmi hai. Ladke to apni is type ki feeling ko chupa ke rakhte hai or ye to jo iske dil me hai wo keh diya)_**  
>DAYA- aap kya soch rahi hai?<br>NIYATI-kuch nahi. Tum kuch karo na.  
>DAYA-kya karu?<br>NIYATI-kuch bhi.  
>DAYA-maine aisa pehle kabhi kuch kiya nahi.<br>NIYATI-main bhi to aisi situation me pehle kabhi nahi padi.  
>DAYA- per mujhe .. Mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha.<br>NIYATI-kyu?  
>DAYA- aisa karna sahi nahi hai na?<br>NIYATI-isme sahi galat kaha se aa gaya? Sirf baal hi to nikalne hai.  
>DAYA-baal nikalne hai?<br>NIYATI-haa jab tak tum mere baal nahi nikaloge main yaha se uthungi kaise?  
>DAYA-<em><strong>"to ye itni der se is baare me baat kar rahi thi or main to pata nahi kya kya soch raha tha. Daya agar jald se jald tune is ladki ko door nahi kiya to pata nahi tere dimag me or kya kya ulate sidhe khyal aane lagenge.<strong>_

**Daya apna dhyan niyati se hata ke uski problem solve karne me lagata hai.**  
>NIYATI-ouch. Ye kya kar rahe ho thoda aaram se mujhe dard ho raha hai.<br>DAYA-thoda dard to hoga. Bahut buri tarah se ulajh gaye hai aapke baal.  
>NIYATI-tum CID wale bhi na bilkul patthar dil hote ho. Lekin bhool kyu jate ho main ek ladki hu or mujhe dard hota hai.<br>DAYA-to kya karu. Haa ek min drawal me kaichi hai main usase baal kaat deta hu.  
>NIYATI-tum mere baal katoge? Abhi to tarif kar rahe the ki mere baal khubsurat hai.<br>DAYA-to kya karu? Haa ek min. Ye mujhe pehle kyu nahi sujha.

**Daya aahista se apni chain nikal deta hai.**  
>DAYA-ye lijiye. Ab aaram se aap khud apne baal is chain se alag kar lijiye phir Meri chain wapus kar dijiyega.<br>NIYATI-thank u.  
>DAYA-waise aap itni raat ko yaha kar kya rahi thi?<br>NIYATI-wo main main mujhe bhookh lagi thi.  
>DAYA-<strong>(with naughty smile)<strong> aapko to mere hath ka bana khana bura lagta hai phir?  
>NIYATI-bhookh lagi ho to isan kuch bhi kha leta hai.<p>

**Niyati daya se baat karte karte apne baal bhi suljhati rehti hai or daya ki nazar usme ulajh ke reh jati hai. Lekin daya khud ko sambhal leta hai.**

DAYA-aap... Aap apne room me ja ke baithiye main dekhta hu kitchen me kuch hai ki nahi.

**Niyati apne room me chali jati hai. Niyati daya ke baare me sochti rehti hai.**  
>NIYATI- ye aaj daya ko kya ho gaya tha? Aise kyu dekh raha tha mujhe? Or aaj... Aaj uske kareeb hone se mujhe ye ajeeb sa ehsas kyu ho raha tha? Kya ho raha hai mujhe?<p>

**Idhar daya kitchen me NIYATI ke baare me soch raha hota hai.**  
>DAYA-ye kya ho gaya tha mujhe? Kyu main us niyati ki aankho me doobne laga tha? Kyu meri nazar uske chehre se nahi hat rahi thi? Kya ho raha hai tujhe daya sambhal khud ko.<p>

**Kuch time baad daya room me aata hai. Uske haath me plate hoti hai jisme pastry chips wagirah hote hai.**  
>DAYA-abhi to yahi hai.<br>NIYATI-koi baat nahi chalega.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning. Daya jaldi uth jata hai. Wo dekhta hai niyati ab tak so rahi hoti hai. Wo kitchen me ja ke apne liye chai banata hai nd bahar hall me baith kar tv dekhne lagta hai. Kuch time news dekhne ke baad wo Band Baja Barat movie laga deta hai. Movie me romantic scene chal raha hota hai Daya bade dhyan se dekh raha hota tabhi piche se Niyati ki aawaz aati hai <strong>_'oh ho subah subah romantic movie dekhi ja rahi hai'_  
><strong> daya niyati ki aawaz sun ke hadbada jata hai or channel change karne ke chakkar me uske hath se remote gir jata hai. Daya remote utha ke channel change karne ki kosis karta hai per remote kaam nahi karta. Niyati ye dekh ke smile karti hai.<strong>

NIYATI- Off ho itna pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahi hai.  
>DAYA-nahi wo main news dekh raha tha break me channel change kiya tha.<br>Niyati aa ke sofe pe daya ke side me baith jati hai.  
>NIYATI-tum to aise safai de rahe ho jaise bahut bada gunah kar diya ho. Are aisa sab ke sath hota hai. Yahi to age hai ye sab dekhne ki ab nahi dekhoge to kya budhape me dekhoge?<br>DAYA- **(embarres look)** aah wo main main... Aap coffy piyengi?  
>NIYATI-hu.<br>DAYA-aap tv dekhiye main aapke liye coffy bana ke lata hu.  
><strong>Daya ke jane ke baad 'thank god daya normal hai. Warna mujhe to laga tha ki kal raat ke baad main use face kaise karungi. Per ye to.. <strong>  
><strong> Niyati music channel laga deti hai. Uspe song play hota hai 'ek ajnabi sa ehsaas dil ko sataye, Shayad yahi to pyaar hai' or niyati ki nazre kitchen me khade daya pe thehar jati hai. Daya kitchen me coffy bana raha hota hai or niyati use dekh rahi hoti hai. Niyati apne khyalo ki duniya me kho jati hai. Daya coffy bana ke lata hai. Wo Niyati ko khoya dekh ke uska dhyan apni taraf karne ki kosis karta hai lekin naakam rehta hai. Wo thoda jhijhkate huye Niyati ke kandhe pe hath rakh ke dheere se kehta hai Dr. Pradhan. Niyati ghabra jati hai or uska hath coffy mug se takrata hai jisase puri coffy daya ke uper gir jati hai.<strong>  
>Daya-aah.<br>Niyati- sorry. Maine jaan bujh kar kuch nahi kiya. Wo mera dhyan kahi or tha. Tum achanak se aa gaye to ..  
>DAYA-(in pain) koi baat nahi.<br>NIYATI-bahut jal gaya kya? Dikhao mujhe.  
>DAYA- n.. Nahi. Main thik hu.<br>NIYATI-thik kaise ho? Itni garam coffy thi. Bahut jal raha hoga. Dard ho raha hai?  
>DAYA-aadat hai mujhe.<br>NIYATI-janti hu ki bahut bahadur ho tum lekin bahadur se bahadur insaan ko bhi dard hota hai.  
>DAYA-aap pareshan mat hoiye main oilment laga lunga.<br>NIYATI-kaha hai oilment? Batao main le ke aati hu.  
>DAYA- nahi wo main kar lunga.<br>NIYATI-oh ho tum bhi na. Batao kaha hai oilment?  
>DAYA-wo room me 2nd drawal me.<p>

**NIYATI oilment le ke aati hai.**  
>NIYATI-dikhao kaha jala hai. Main oilment laga deti hu.<br>DAYA-nahi. Main khud kar lunga.  
>NIYATI-dekho main doctor hu na. Mujhe dikhao to kaha jala hai or kitna jala hai.<br>DAYA-main kar lunga na.  
>NIYATI-kyu baccho ki tarah zid kar rahe ho. Dikhao to.<br>DAYA-dekhiye aap..  
>NIYATI-dikhaoge tab to dekhungi na.<br>Daya apne pet ki taraf ishara karte huye 'yaha'  
>niyati ek pal ko shock reh jati hai.<br>NIYATI-(little uncomfortable) aa... apni t shirt thoda uper karo.  
>DAYA-kya?<br>NIYATI-t shirt uper nahi karoge to dawa kaise lagaungi.  
>DAYA-main main kar lunga.<br>NIYATI-daya pls zid mat karo. Main kar deti hu.

**Daya sharmate huye apni t shirt halka sa uper karta hai. Niyati or daya dono uncomfortable feel karte hai. Per Niyati dekhti hai Daya ko kuch jyada hi jal gaya hai. Wo oilment le ke daya ke zakhmo pe lagati hai. Niyati aisa karte time apna face dusri taraf rakhti hai. Niyati ke soft touch se daya ki puri body me shivring hoti hai.**  
>NIYATI-bandage bhi karni hogi. Zakhm ko khula chhoda to thik nahi hoga.<br>DAYA-rehne dijiye main khud kar lunga.  
><strong>Daya waha se uth ke apne room me chala jata hai.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuch time baad Daya hall me aata hai dekhta hai niyati kitchen me hai.**  
>DAYA-aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?<br>NIYATI-wo main breakfast bana rahi thi. Kya banau kya khaoge?  
>DAYA-aap kyu kar rahi hai main bana lunga na.<br>NIYATI-tumhe takleef hogi na jaao ja ke aaram se baitho. Main nashta bana ke lati hu.  
>DAYA-per aap..<br>NIYATI—off ho tum 2 din se bana rahe ho na aaj main bana deti hu. Batao na kya khaoge?  
>DAYA-lekin.<br>NIYATI-ab chup.

**Niyati apne haath me pakda chaku dikha ke daya ko daatna shuru kar deti hai.**  
>NIYATI-kitna bolate ho tum. Her time main kar dunga… main ye.. main wo…. her baat me behas. Kabhi chup ho ke dusaro ki baat sunte bhi ki nahi. Janti hu ki bahut uchi naak hai tumhari lekin ek din mere haath ka bana nasta kha loge to tumhari ye naak choti nahi ho jayegi. Ab chup chap se ja ke waha baitho or main nasta bana ke la rahi hu chup kar ke kha lena.<p>

**Daya hairani se niyati ki baatein sun raha hota hai.**

NIYATI-ab tak yahi khade ho jaao ja ke baitho waha.  
>DAYA-<strong>(making puppy face)<strong> ja raha hu aise daat kyu rahi hai?  
>NIYATI-wah tumhari bhalai ke liye kuch kahu to tumhe daatna lagta hai. Bolo galat kya kaha maine?<br>DAYA-galat nahi kaha per mujhe aadat nahi hai. Koi mujhe aise nahi daatata.  
>NIYATI-oh to ye problem hai. Agar aadat nahi hai to aadat daal lo future me kaam aayega.<br>DAYA-matlab?  
>NIYATI-tum fredi se puchna ki shadi ke baad biwi ki kitni daat padti hai. Aadat rahegi to aasan hogi tumhari married life.<br>DAYA- main fredi nahi hu. Or zaroori to nahi ki her biwi pati ko daatne wali ho.  
>NIYATI-nahi hoti tab bhi ban jati hai. Ye pati naam ka jo prani hota hai na ye bina daat khaye koi kaam sahi sahi nahi karta.<br>DAYA-matlab aap bhi apne pati ko daategi?  
>NIYATI-may be. lekin Tum abhi tak yaha kya kar rahe ho jaao ja ke baitho.<p>

**Daya ja ke sofe pe baith jata hai. Niyati kuch der baad toast nd omlet le ke aati hai. Dono sath me breakfast karte hai.**  
>DAYA- maine pata kiya hai aaj shaam tak baarish ruk jayegi. Kal raaste se sara pani nikal liya jayega tab aap apne ghar ja sakti hai.<p>

**Niyati ka dil ye sun ke udas ho jata hai.**

NIYATI-tum to bahut khush hoge ki finaly kal ye musibat tumhare ghar se ja rahi hai.  
>DAYA-nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai.<br>NIYATI-to tum kehna chah rahe ho ki tum mere jane se bura feel karoge?  
>DAYA-maine aisa to nahi kaha.<br>NIYATI-to sidhe sidhe kaho na ki mere jane se tumhe bahut khushi hogi.  
>DAYA-aap sidhe sidhe bol dijiye ki aap mere muh se bulwana kya chahti hai.<br>NIYATI-k..k. Kuch bhi to nahi. Main tumse kyu kuch bulwana chahungi.  
>DAYA-to phir. Khair jane dijiye mera to ho gaya ab main ja ke naha leta hu.<br>NIYATI-thik hai. Per dhyan rakhna bandage geela na ho jaye. Dard hoga.  
>DAYA-ji thik hai.<p>

**Daya bathroom me nahane jata hai.**

DAYA-ye kya ho gaya hai. Kaha to kal tak main ye soch raha tha ki ye musibat mere ghar se jaye to main bhagda karunga lekin aaj main utna khush kyu nahi hu. Mujhe to khush hona chahiye ki ye musibat, nahi nahi musibat nahi itni bhi buri nahi hai wo. Jo bhi hai ye kal jane wali hai phir bhi main khush kyu nahi hu. Daya tere sath kuch gadbad ho rahi hai. Ye ladki jitni jaldi yaha se jayegi utna accha hoga tere liye.

**Daya nahaa ke bahar aata hai to dekhta hai ki niyati kisi se phone pe baat karne me lagi hai.**

NIYATI-are nahi yaar kaisi baat kar rahe ho. Main tumhe kaise bhool sakti hu. Main to tumhe pal pal miss karti hu. abhi… haa hu ek khadus ke ghar pe. Haa yaar pakau hai. Smile karne me bhi itni kanjusi karta hai ki pucho mat. Naa…. koi chance hi nahi. Haa haa haa….  
>DAYA-ye itna hus hus ke kisase baat kar rahi hai? Or meri burai bhi kar rahi hai.<br>NIYATI-haa ok chal bye. I love u.  
>DAYA-I LOVE U!<p>

**Daya apne room me change karne jata hai. **  
>DAYA-Ye kaun sa specail banda hai jise i love u bol rahi hai? Daya daya daya tujhe kya? Wo jise i love u bole. Tu apna kaam se kaam rakh na.<p>

**Tabhi Niyati achanak se kamre me aa jati hai. Or daya ko aise change karte dekh ke uski chikh nikal jati hai.**

NIYATI-aaa.  
><strong>Daya Niyati ko achanak dekh kar hadbada jata hai or dusri taraf ghum ke jaldi se kapde pehanane ki kosis karta hai.<strong>

DAYA-aap ….aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?  
>NIYATI-main to yaha apna phone charge me lagane aai thi per tum..tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?<br>DAYA-dikhai nahi deta kya kapde pehan raha hu.  
>NIYATI-tumne mujhe samjh kya rakha hai. Main kya aise waise scene dekhti rehti hu.<br>DAYA-kum se kum aane se pehle aawaz to laga sakti thi.  
>NIYATI-mujhe kya pata tha ki tum yaha hoge mujhe to laga tum bathroom me hoge.<br>DAYA—bathroom se to bahut pehle bahar aa gaya main. Aap apne phone me itni buzy thi ki aapko pata hi nahi chala.

NIYATI- to kyat um bathroom se aise hi nikal aate ho. Are kapde pehan ke nahi nikal sakte the.

DAYA- wahi per change karne ki kosis ki per bandage geela ho gaya or bina bandage bandhe kapde nahi pehan sakta tha.  
>NIYATI-kaha tha na ki bandage geela mat hone dena. Tum koi kaam sambhal ke nahi kar sakte kya? Dikhao mujhe zakhm bigad to nahi liya.<p>

**Niyati is about to turn but daya stop him.**  
>DAYA-nahi bilkul nahi. Aap idhar mat dekhiye maine abhi shirt nahi pehni hai.<br>NIYATI-to jaldi pehno na kitni der se shirt hi pehan rahe ho. Or ye darwaza kyu nahi band kiya?  
>DAYA-aap bhool gayi ho to bata du ki aapki mehrbani se is kamre ka darwaza maine khud toda tha. Or ab ye band nahi ho sakta.<br>NIYATI-ok sorry. Ho gaya.  
>DAYA-haa ho gaya. Per aapko itni jaldi kis baat ki hai?<p>

**Daya Niyati ke saamne aa jata hai or Niyati use dekh ke smile karne lagti hai.**  
>DAYA-kya hua? Hus kyu rahi hai?<br>NIYATI-tum office bhi aise jate ho.  
>DAYA-haa kabhi kabhi. Kyu?<br>NIYATI-aise hi shirt ke button ulte sidhe laga ke?  
>DAYA-<strong>(little embbaress tone)<strong> wo…. wo jaldi jaldi me galti ho gayi. Per isme bhi aapki galti hai. Aap ko hi jaldi thi na.  
>NIYATI-haa! Tum koi kaam thik se nahi kar sakte or galti meri.<br>DAYA-aapko to humesha meri hi galti dikhti hai. Her kisi se meri burai karti rehti hai.  
>NIYATI-main tumhari burai kisi se kyu karugi?<br>DAYA-jhooth mat boliye maine khud suna hai aapko meri burai karte huye.  
>NIYATI- kisase ki maine tumhari burai?<br>DAYA-abhi bahar aap jisase baat kar rahi thi.  
>NIYATI-tumne chup ke meri baatein suni? Tum me kitni gandi aadate hai na. Chup chup ke ladkiyo ko dance karte dekhna, unki baatein sunana. Or kaha nazar rakhte ho chup chup ke?<br>DAYA-mujhme aisi koi gandi aadat nahi hai. Or main koi chup ke aapki baatein nahi sun raha tha wo to main baathroom se aaya to sunai de gayi. Waise tha kaun wo jisase aap meri tarifo ke pul baandh rahi thi?  
>NIYATI-opps sorry. per main tumhari burai nahi kar rahi thi. Wo to mera best friend hai KIKU or main usase apni life ki koi baat nahi chupati.<br>DAYA-accha. Best friend!  
>NIYATI-yes bestest friend. Hum delhi me sath sath rehte the.<p>

DAYA-ek ghar me?  
>NIYATI-stupid sath sath rehna matlab ek ghar me rehna nahi hota. Hum humesha her jagah sath sath ghumte the, her kaam sath sath karte the. Wo mujhse or main usase apni her baat share karte the. Log to kehte the ki kiku or niyati ek dusare ke liye hi bane hai. Uske baad hum saath me hi London me crime depatement me kaam karte the.<br>DAYA-_**huh best friend. Best friend to main or ABHIJEET hai. Ek dusre ke liye jaan de sakte hai. Or Kiku ye kaisa naam hai jaise kisi kartoon ka ho. Naam to mera accha hai DAYA . Kitna accha matlab hai mere naam ka. Or Kiku is naam ka bhi koi matlab hua kya?**_

NIYATI-kya hua? Kya soch rahe ho?  
>DAYA-kuch nahi. Aap kuch keh rahi thi.<br>NIYATI-haa main tumhe kiku or mere baare me bata rahi thi. Hum na bahut shararate kiya karte the. School me teachers nd puri building me log humse pareshan rehte the.  
>DAYA-<em><strong>aaj bhi aadat gayi nahi hai logo ko pareshan karne ki.<strong>_  
>NIYATI-off ho tum apne aap se baatein karna band karoge tab to main tumhe aage bataungi na. Aao yaha baitho main tumhe aaram se batati hu apne or kiku ke kisse.<p>

**NIYATI, Daya ko kiku ke baare me batana shuru karti hai. Daya boar ho jata hai.**  
>DAYA- <em><strong>he bhagwan kab tak chalega iska ye kiku puran. Itne kisse to Mere or ABHIJEET ke mere paas bhi nahi hai jitna iske paas hai kiku ke. Jane kab tak sunana padega. Kitni excited hai ye kiku ke baare me batate huye jaise samne kiku hi baitha ho. Itna hi pasand hai ye kiku to usi ke paas rehna tha na. Bekar me uske kisse sun ke baki duniya walo ka bheja fry to nahi hota.<strong>_

**Niyati ki baatein khatam nahi hoti dekh Daya irritate ho jata hai.**  
>DAYA-mujhe bhookh lagi hai.<br>NIYATI-aah main to tumhari baato me bhool hi gayi ki tumhe dawai bhi deni hai.  
>DAYA-<em><strong>meri baato me ya us kiiiku ki baato me.<strong>_  
>NIYATI-ab chalo tumhe khana kha ke dawai bhi leni hai. Baki baatein main baad me bataungi.<br>DAYA-_**he bhagwan baad me bhi sunana padega ye kiku puran.**_

**Niyati khane ke table pe daya ko khana serve karti hai. Daya khana dekh ke buri si shakal banata hai.**  
>NIYATI-dekh kya rahe ho khana shuru karu.<br>DAYA-aapne isase pehle kabhi khana banaya hai?  
>NIYATI-haa kabhi kabhi. Jab main college me thi tab main kiku her sunday kitchen me apna experiment karte the.<br>DAYA-_**(mummering tone) yaha bhi kiku.** _  
>NIYATI-kha kyu nahi rahe? Main utna bura khana bhi nahi banati. Tumse accha na sahi per khane layak khana to bana hi leti hu.<br>DAYA-_**khane layak wo to dikh raha hai. Daya aaj to koi doctor bhi nahi milega. Khane me Risk hai per na khaya to or jyada risk hai. Ye phir se ladna chalu ho jayegi.**_  
>NIYATI-kya hua khao na.<br>DAYA-khaa raha hu na. Waise is dish ka naam kya hai?  
>NIYATI-naam. Naam abhi maine kuch socha nahi hai lekin maine na internet se dekh 1st time banai hai na wo bhi apne style me to tum ise Niyati specail Machurian Chowmin with indian masale bula sakte ho.<br>DAYA-_**kya yaar ye ajooba try karne ke liye aaj ka hi din mila tha. Jaisi ajoobi ye khud hai waisi hi ajoobi ye dish bhi hai or usase bhi ajooba iska naam hai.**_  
><em><strong> Aap bhi khaiye na.<strong>_  
>NIYATI-haa haa khaungi na lekin ye dish maine tumhare liye banai hai na to pehle tum try karo.<br>DAYA- ji bilkul.

**Daya ek spoon dish chakhta hai or ajeeb si shakal banata hai.**  
>DAYA-<em><strong>kitna ganda taste hai iska. Lagta hai apni lab ka koi chemical mila diya hai isme. I m sure zehar bhi isase kahi jyada tasty hoga.<strong>_  
>NIYATI-(a<strong>fter eating 1 spoon<strong>) Huu yummy.  
>DAYA-<em><strong>kamal hai ise ye khana yummy lag raha hai. Ya to iska dimag kharab hai ya phir juban.<strong>_  
>NIYATI-Niyati tera to jawab nahi. Rukhi sukhi dish me bhi tu aisa taste dalti hai na ki bus khane wale na tere hath chum le.<br>DAYA-_**mera to dil kar raha hai ye haath hi kaat dalu jisase itna bekar khana bana hai. Iske would be husband ka na bhagwan hi malik hai. Ye aise aise dish bana ke khilayegi to wo bechara ya to pagalkhane pahuch jayega ya phir Murdaghar.**_  
>NIYATI-kya hua? Are khao na thanda ho jayega. Pata hai kiku humesha kehta tha ki main agar koi restorent join kar lu to kuch hi dino me wo restorent famous ho jayega.<br>DAYA-_**famous to ho hi jata kyunki aisa ghatiya khana or kahi nahi milta. Or bechara restorent malik sucide kar leta. **_  
>NIYATI-kaha kho gaye ho jaldi jaldi khatam karo phir tumhe medicins bhi leni hai.<br>DAYA-ji kha…. kha raha hu.  
>NIYATI-pata hai ek sunday ko maine or kiku ne milake kitchen me..<br>DAYA-_**he bhagwan inka ye kiku puran sunane se to accha hai main ye zehar kha ke maar jaau.**_

**Daya thoda sa khana or khata hai. Phir.**  
>DAYA-mera pet bhar gaya.<br>NIYATI-are itna sa khaya.  
>DAYA-aaj tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai isliye khane ka maan nahi hai.<br>NIYATI-haa hota hai. Tum room me chalo main tumhe tumhari medicins de deti hu.  
>DAYA-ji. <p>


	8. note

Thank u thank u so much all of u for ur reviews and ur time for reading my story. I m so sorry ki main short update deti hoo per agar main long update dungi to main chapter roz update nahi kar paungi. So plz forgive me for this short updates.

once again Thanks,keep reading.

_**~pooja~**_


	9. Chapter 8

**DAYA apne room me ja ke gusse se baith jata hai.**

DAYA-Ek to itna ghatiya khana usper kiku purana. Subah se itni baar is kiku ka naam suna hai ki ab to sapne bhi kiku ke name ke hi aayenge.

**DAYA apne room me baitha hota hai to NIYATI waha aati hai.**

NIYATI-ye lo dawa kha lo. Or ye apne zakhm pe lagani hai.  
>DAYA-laiye.<br>NIYATI-Tum laga loge na?  
>DAYA-main baccha nahi hu. Mujhe help nahi chahiye kisi ki. Kar lunga main.<br>NIYATI-haa thik hai tum kar loge per is tarah se kyu baat kar rahe ho?  
>DAYA-Maine kaha kuch kaha. Main aise hi bolta hu.<br>NIYATI-pata hai tum to ho hi khadus. Ek baar kisi se pyaar se baat karni nahi aati.  
>DAYA-Bus bahut hua. Haa hu main aisa. Nahi aata mujhe kisi se thik se baat karna.<br>NIYATI-to sikh lo. Her koi meri tarah baitha nahi hai tumhari kadwahat bardasht karne ke liye.  
>DAYA-to kisne kaha hai mujhe bardasht karne ko. Jaaiye na yaha se.<br>NIYATI-haa haa ja rahi hu.. mujhe bhi koi shaukh nahi hai tumhare saath apna dimag khrab karne ka.

**NIYATI gusse me waha se chali jati hai.**

DAYA-kya hai DAYA. Kya ho gaya hai tujhe. Kis baat ka gussa hai tujhe. Wo to bus tujhe dawa dene aai thi or tu bewazah usper chilla pada. Kya….. ho kya gaya hai tujhe? Kya yaar in 3 dino me kya se kya ho gaya hu main.

NIYATI-kamal hai ek to iski madad karo uper se uski daat bhi suno. Pata nahi kis baat ka gurur hai ise. Accha khasa to tha acchanak se kya ho gaya use. Accha lagne laga tha per aaj jo usne mujhe bewzah daata na uske liye main use maaf nahi karne wali.

**Kuch time baad DAYA room se bahar aata hai.**

DAYA-_Ab galati ki hai to maafi bhi maangani hogi. Maafi maang le DAYA. Nahi…. main kyu mafi mangu jo hua usme mujhse jyada iski hi galati hai. Pehle wo bekar sa khana uske baad wo kiku dimag kharab ho gaya. Ab itna tourcher hone ke baad insan ka dimag kharab to hoga na._

NIYATI- **(DAYA ko dekh kar)** Ab yaha statue ki tarah khade kyu ho? Sorry bolane aaye ho to sorry bolo na.  
>DAYA-<strong>(little scared "ise kaise pata chala ki main ise sorry bolane aaya hu)<strong> main .. Main sorry bolane nahi aaya tha. Or main sorry kyu bolu aapko?  
>NIYATI-are mujhe bewzah daat diya to sorry to bologe na. Chalo ab natak band karo or jaldi se mujhe sorry bolo. Waise bhi main bahut gusse me hu.<br>DAYA-**(with cute smile)** wo to dikh raha hai. Lekin aap chahe jitne bhi gusse me ho main yaha aapko sorry bolne nahi aaya tha.  
>NIYATI-dekho jhooth mat bolo. Main tumhari aankhe padh sakti hu jinme saaf saaf dikh raha hai ki tum yaha mujhe sorry bolane aaye the.<br>DAYA-accha. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap itne dhyan se meri aankho me dekhti hai. Waise aap sabki aankho me aise hi dekhti hai ya sirf ye mehrbani mujhpe hi.  
>NIYATI-<strong>(in embbarress tone)<strong> dekho….. tumhe sorry nahi bolna to mat bolo. Lekin is type ki baatein mat karo mere saath.  
>DAYA-Is type ki matlab?<br>NIYATI—matlab…. tum acche se jante ho.  
>DAYA-main nahi janta. Dekhiye main ek simple sa Cid officer hu. Mujhe is us type ki baato ka matlab such me nahi pata.<br>NIYATI-tum.. Tum hato mujhe nahane jana hai.

**NIYATI ke jane ke baad.**

DAYA-Ye kya ho raha hai mujhe. Main is type ki baatein kaise kar sakta hu. Wo bhi Dr. Pradhan se. Ho kya raha hai mujhe. Kya karu? ABHIJEET se puchu kya? Nahi agar usase kuch kaha to sari zindagi meri taang khichta rahega. Lekin apni problem main share kisake sath karu? ABHIJEET ke alawa mujhe koi or nahi samjh sakta or main uske alawa or kisi ki nahi samjh sakta. Kar hi leta hu phone.

**DAYA, ABHIJEET ko phone karta hai.**  
>DAYA-haa yaar ABHIJEET . Kaisa hai tu?<br>ABHIJEET-main to thik hu per tumhe meri yaad aaj kaise aa gayi?  
>DAYA-kya matlab? Main tumhe aise yaad nahi karta?<br>ABHIJEET-karte ho. Per pichle 2 din se tumhe meri yaad nahi aai. Tumne ek baar bhi mujhse phone karke ye nahi pucha ki itni barish me akele ghar pe baith ke tum kya kar rahe ho. Kaise ho. Tabiyat thik hai ki nahi.  
>DAYA-kya boss maine tumhe phone kiya tha apni problem ka solution puchne ke liye or tum apni hi shikayate karne me lage ho.<br>ABHIJEET-problem! Kaisi problem? Tum thik to ho? Main isi waqt aata hu waha.  
>DAYA-are main bilkul thik hu or tumhe yaha aane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.<br>ABHIJEET-are to pareshani kya hai?  
>DAYA-yaar wo.. Wo.. Asal me.<br>ABHIJEET-wo wo karna band karo or batao to sahi problem kya hai. Itna ghabra kyu rahe ho?  
>DAYA-ghabra kaha raha hu. Yaar wo ek gaadi hai jo pehle mujhe bilkul pasand nahi thi. Lekin ab mujhe wo gaadi pasand aane lagi hai. Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai lekin ab dimag me her time wahi ghumti rehti hai.<br>ABHIJEET-haii! Tumhara dimag to thik hai na? Is barish ke mausam ne tumhare dimag pe to asar nahi kiya. Lagta hai mujhe aana hi padega.  
>DAYA-main bilkul thik hu. Or tum kya yaha baar baar aane ki baat kar rahe ho. Koi zaroorat nahi hai tumhe yaha aane ki.<br>ABHIJEET-tum mujhe apne ghar aane se mana kar rahe ho. Kya yaar aisa kya chupa rakha hai apne ghar me?  
>DAYA-kuch nahi hai. Or mera hi dimag kharab hai jo tumhe phone kiya. Tum to meri problem solve karne ki jagah ulte sidhe sawal kar rahe ho.<br>ABHIJEET-dimag to tumhara such me kharab hai tabhi to ladki ko gaadi keh rahe ho.  
>DAYA-<strong>(shocked)<strong> ladki kaun ladki?  
>ABHIJEET-wahi ladki jo pehle tumhe napasnd thi or ab pasand aane lagi hai.<br>DAYA-ye tum kya keh rahe ho? Tumhe galatfehmi ho gayi hai. Koi ladki nahi hai.  
>ABHIJEET-accha. Mujhse chalaki. Mujhse baate chupaoge. Are bhool gaye main tumhari un baato ko bhi samjh sakta hu jinhe kehte waqt tumhari juban ladkhadati hai.<br>DAYA-wo to hai boss.  
>ABHIJEET-to chalo batao kya problem hai?<br>DAYA-yaar wo hai na apni forensic expert.  
>ABHIJEET-dr. Tarika.<br>DAYA-tumhe bus Dr. Tarika sujhti hai na. Are wo jo humesha mujhse ladti rehti thi.  
>ABHIJEET-kaun Dr. Pradhan. ?<br>DAYA-haa wahi.  
>ABHIJEET-ye kya ho gaya hai tumhe. Wo to tumhari jaani dushman thi na. Usase lade bina to tumhara khana hazam nahi hota tha. Phir?<br>DAYA-phir pata nahi kya hua yaar. Mujhe aaj kal uski baatein acchi lagti hai. Wo jitni bhi bak bak kar le mujhe sunana accha lagta hai. Or  
>ABHIJEET-or.<br>DAYA-or jab wo apne dost ki tarif karti hai to…  
>ABHIJEET-to tumhe gussa aata hai.<br>DAYA-haa yaar. Ab batao yaar ho kya raha hai mere sath. Mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha.  
>ABHIJEET-kamal hai. Tum mujhse puch rahe ho tum to is mamle me experienced ho.<br>DAYA-matlab?  
>ABHIJEET-are yaar sonali, purvi se lekar Anya tak ke experience se tumhe to ab tak acche se pata ho jana chahiye tha ki tumhe pyaar ho raha hai wo bhi ek baar phir se.<br>DAYA-nahi yaar is baar ki feelings kuch alag hai. Pehle aisa kabhi nahi hua.  
>ABHIJEET-tab to serious wali problem hai yaar. Accha tum ye batao ki ye baithe baithe tumhe achanak se dr. Pradhan ka khayal kaise aa gaya?<br>DAYA-wo sath hi hai 3 din se.  
>ABHIJEET-wo tumhare ghar pe hai. Or tum sahi salamat ho kahi se toote phoote nahi na.<br>DAYA-aisa kuch nahi hai. Wo itni bhi buri nahi hai.  
>ABHIJEET-haa ab to wo buri nahi lag sakti na dil ko jo acchi lagne lagi hai.<br>DAYA-tum shuru ho gaye.

**Tabhi piche se aawaz aati hai. ****_'DAYA pls meri help kar do'_**

ABHIJEET-jaao yaar 1st time dr. Pradhan ne tumse help mangi hai. Jake dekho aisi kya kayamat aa gayi.  
>DAYA-tum bhi na.<br>ABHIJEET-accha suno maine pichle sunday tumhare ghar aaya tha na to mere kuch kapde or saaman waha reh gaya hai. Main lene aa jau?  
>DAYA-koi zaroorat nahi hai. Apne ghar pe aaram karo.<br>ABHIJEET-haa hum aaram karte hai tum enjoy karo.  
>DAYA-tum kabhi mat sudhrna. Accha chalo baad me baat karte hai.<br>ABHIJEET-accha suno DAYA wo main keh raha tha ki mausam thik nahi hai bada rumani sa ho raha hai. Aise me bina license ki gadi mat chala dena yaar. Pata chala accident ho jayega wo 'roop tera mastana wala'  
>DAYA-ABHIJEET tum maar khaoge mujhse.<br>ABHIJEET-gussa mat ho yaar. Main to bus warn kar raha tha. Ok chalo bye take care.

**DAYA phone cut kar ke aata hai.**

DAYA-kaha hai aap?  
>NIYATI-yaha.<br>DAYA-yaha kaha?  
>NIYATI-are yaha bathroom me.<br>DAYA-bath… bath… bathroom me.  
>NIYATI-haa. Pls meri help kar do.<br>DAYA-m..m..main waha aapki kya help kar sakta hu?  
>NIYATI-tumhe andar aane ko nahi keh rahi hu jo hakla rahe ho. Are main yaha nahane aai thi to main tumhara kurta pajama le ke aai thi wo galti se geela ho gaya hai or jo kapde maine pehne the wo bhi geele ho gaye. Ab main kya pehnu? Tum pls mujhe apne kapde de do main kab se yaha khadi hu. Pls jaldi karo mujhe thand lag rahi hai.<br>DAYA-mere kapde. Wo to aapko fit nahi aayenge or aap use fit karne ke chakkar me kaat dengi. Or ek or kapda gaya.  
>NIYATI-oh ho kanjus tumhe apne kapde ki fikar lagi hai or yaha mujhe thand lag rahi hai. Main bimar pad gayi to.<br>DAYA-nahi inke bimar hone ka risk kaun lega. Or agar ye bimar ho gayi to iski dekhbhal kaun karega.  
>NIYATI-jaldi karo na mujhe thand lag rahi hai.<br>DAYA-haa aaya.

**DAYA andar jata hai or ABHIJEET ke saman me se kurta pajama nikal ke NIYATI ko de deta hai.**

NIYATI-ye kiske kapde hai?  
>DAYA-ABHIJEET ke. Aapko fit aayenge.<br>NIYATI-thanks.

**After some time NIYATI bahar aati hai. DAYA ki nazar NIYATI ke uper thehar jati hai.**

NIYATI-thanks. Ye bilkul fit hai.

**DAYA NIYATI ki baat pe dhyan nahi deta.**

NIYATI-hello kaha kho gaye?  
>DAYA-aap bahut acchi lag rahi hai.<br>NIYATI- hu.  
>DAYA-Is… Is… Is kurte me aap bahut acchi lag rahi hai. Marun color aap pe bahut accha lagta hai.<br>NIYATI-haa. Thank u. Pata hai kiku bhi yahi kehta hai.  
>DAYA-kya yaar phir se kiku.<br>NIYATI-kuch kaha tumne?  
>DAYA-Nahi to.<br>NIYATI-waise tum bhi bahut acche lag rahe ho. Bura mat manana tum pe white or black dono bahut acche lagte hai. Lekin is white shirt me na tum bahut hot lag rahe ho.  
><strong>DAYA halki si shy smile karta hai.<strong>

NIYATI- Are wah tumhe sharmana bhi aata hai.  
>DAYA-ji .<br>NIYATI- ji. Waise to aapki smile badi pyari hai lekin jab aap ye sharmate huye smile karte hai na to bade pyaare lagte hai.  
>DAYA- ji. Aap to bus..<br>NIYATI-haa main to bus. Bus aise hi keh rahi thi. Ye mat samjh lena ki main tumhare sath flist kar rahi hu. Mujhe to bus aise hi mazak karne ki aadat hai. Main or kiku her time.  
>DAYA-main samjh gaya ki aap mazak kar rahi thi. Mujhe bhi khushfehmi palane ki aadat nahi hai.<br>NIYATI-acchi aadat hai.  
>DAYA-ab main jaau?<br>NIYATI-tum kaha jaoge aisi halat me or aise mausam me?  
>DAYA-ji main wo dusra wala room thik karne ja raha hu. Ab main sofe pe nahi so sakta.<br>NIYATI-to chalo main bhi help karti hu.  
>DAYA-main kar lunga. Aap apna kaam kijiye.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**DAYA room set karne jata hai.**  
>DAYA-oh ye room me kitni badboo bhar gayi hai. Khidki khol deta hu.<p>

**DAYA khidki khol deta hai. Khidki se thadi hawa aati hai or DAYA ko thand lagti hai.**

DAYA-oh thand lag rahi hai yaar. Lekin agar khidki band kar di to room ki ye badboo jaan le legi.

**DAYA room set karne lagta hai per use apne zakhm pe chot lag jati hai. DAYA ko bahut dard hota hai.**  
>DAYA-aah. DAYA aise to raat ho jayegi lekin ye room set nahi hoga tujhse akele. Kya karu NIYATI se help le lu kya.<p>

**DAYA bahar NIYATI se help lene jata hai. Wo dekhta hai ki NIYATI kisi se phone pe baat kar rahi hai. DAYA ki nazre NIYATI ke masoom chehre pe thehar jati hai.**

DAYA-_kitni khubsurat lag rahi hai ye. Bheenge baalo me iska ye dhula dhula sa roop sidhe dil me utar raha hai. Aisa lagta hai jaise chu bhi diya to maila ho jayega ye damkta husan. Kitni masoom si muskurahat hai iski. Andhere me raushani karne wali. Or iski aankhe .. _

**Tabhi NIYATI kiku ka naam leti hai or DAYA ki shakal utar jati hai.**

DAYA-_or ye kiku jiska naam pata nahi kyu her waqt iski zuban pe chipka rehta hai. Chal DAYA tu khud apna kaam kar le kyunki inhe to apne kiku se fursat hi nahi hai._

**DAYA room me ja ke apna bed set karne lagta hai. Per use dard hota rehta hai jise wo ignore karta hai.**

DAYA-chalo sone layak to ho gaya. Per bahut thak gaya hu. Dard bhi ho raha hai. Thoda so jata hu. Raat ko dinner bhi banana hoga kyunki madam ke haath ka bana khana kha ke to accha khasa insan bhi bimar ho jayega.  
>DAYA aaram karne ke liye bed pe so jata hai.<p>

**After some time in night.**

NIYATI -dinner to ready ho gaya. Lekin ye DAYA kaha hai? Room thik karne ke liye jo andar gaya andar hi reh gaya. Bahar aaya hi nahi. Lagta hai so gaya hai. Main utha deti hu. Dinner kar lega phir so jayega or dawaiya bhi to leni hai warna raat bhar dard se use neend nahi aayegi.

**NIYATI DAYA ke room me jati hai or dekhti hai ki wo so raha hai.**

NIYATI-_kitna masoom lagta hai ye sote huye. Pata nahi kyu jagane ke baad khud ko khadus dikhane me laga rehta hai. Halaki bura hai nahi. Kitne sukun se so raha hai, uthau ka dil nahi kar raha. Lekin agar uthaya nahi to phir dawai nahi lega or bhookha hi so jayega. _

**NIYATI DAYA ko aawaz lagati hai.**

NIYATI-DAYA.. DAYA utho.  
>DAYA-kya ABHIJEET sone do na yaar.<br>NIYATI—ABHIJEET ! Iske dimag pe her time ABHIJEET hi sawar rehta hai. Lagta hai dream bhi usi ke dekhta hai. DAYA utho. Khana kha lo phir dawai bhi leni hai.

**DAYA koi responce nahi karta to NIYATI, DAYA ko chu ke use uthane ki kosis karti hai. Per shocked reh jati hai.**

NIYATI-OMG iski body to jal rahi kitna tez bukhar hai ise. Na jane kab se aise pada hai. Ek number ka laparwah hai. Or ye dekho khidki khuli rakhi hai. Ab isase thandi hawa aayegi to thand to lagegi hi or is mausam me to thand lagne se bukhar to ho hi jayega. Ye apna khayal nahi rakh sakta. NIYATI…. NIYATI…. gussa baad me nikal lena pehle kuch kar jisase iska bukhar uthar jaye.

**NIYATI dusare room se kambal le ke aati hai or use DAYA ko odhati hai.**

DAYA-aah.  
>NIYATI-lagta hai ise dard ho raha hai.<p>

**NIYATI DAYA ki shirt uper karne ka sochti hai lekin use ajeeb lagta phir halke se DAYA ki shirt waha se uper karti hai jaha use zakham hai.**

NIYATI-off ho isne to bandage bhi thik se nahi bandha. Ek kaam thik se nahi kar sakta ye. Main khud hi se dawa laga ke bandage kar deti hu.

**NIYATI DAYA ke zakhmo pe dawa laga ke bandage karne ki kosis karti hai lekin use thodi pareshani hoti hai. Wo DAYA ke shirt ke buttons open kar ke use bandage karne ki kosis karti hai. DAYA ko aise dekh ke use kuch kuch hota hai. Wo apni nazre baar baar hatane ki kosis karti hai lekin uski nazare baar baar DAYA ke uper chali jati hai. NIYATI kisi tarah bandage karne me kamyab ho jati hai lekin DAYA uska haath pakad leta hai. NIYATI ke dil ki dhadkane badh jati hai. Wo apna hath chudhane ki kosis karti hai lekin DAYA uska haath or zor se pakad leta hai.**

NIYATI-isne mera hath itni zor se kyu pakad liya hai? Main yaha se kaise jaau? Or yaha baith bhi nahi sakti. Ise aisi halat me dekh ke pata nahi kyu dhandhkane badh gayi hai. Kuch der or yaha rahi to pata nahi kya hoga.

**Itne me DAYA jerk karta hai or NIYATI ka haath zor se khichta hai. Jhatke se NIYATI DAYA ke seene se aa lagti hai. NIYATI ki heartbeat badh jati hai. DAYA ki nazdiki uski saanso ki raftar increas kar deti hai. Ek pal ko wo ye moment enjoy karti hai.**

DAYA-aah.  
><strong>DAYA ki aawaz sunke NIYATI hosh ki duniya me wapus aati hai. Wo jhatke se DAYA se alag hoti hai or DAYA ko kambal odha ke waha se bhag jati hai. Apne kamre me pahuch kar NIYATI sone ki kosis karti hai per use neend nahi aati.<strong>

NIYATI-oh ye kya ho gaya hai mujhe? Neend kyu nahi aa rahi? Are NIYATI tujhe aaj tak bhukhe pet neend aai hai kya jo aaj aayegi.

**NIYATI hall me khana khane aati hai.**

NIYATI-pata nahi aaj kal kyu DAYA ke kareeb hote hi ajeeb si bechaini hone lagti hai. Dhadkane badh si jati hai. Or to or ye sab accha bhi lagta hai. Kya ho raha hai mujhe? Kahi DAYA se p… Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta. Mujhe to wo bilkul pasand nahi fir mujhe usase wo kaise ho sakta hai. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Khana kha chup chap se. Per DAYA wo to bhukha hai. Or bukhar bhi hai use. Kya karu? Use khila du. Nahi aaj aise hi sone deti hu. Shayad kal uska bukhar khud utar jaye. Waise bhi abhi dawai kaha se laau. Or agar utha diya to pata nahi dubara neend aayegi bhi ki nahi.

**In morning DAYA ki neend khulati hai lekin usake sir me dard hota hai.**

DAYA-aah mera sir.

**Tabhi DAYA ki nazar apni shirt pe padti hai.**  
>DAYA-meri shirt. Iske saare buttons open kyu hai? Main to aise nahi rahta. Raat ko.. Raat ko kya hua tha?<p>

**Tabhi NIYATI room me entry karti hai. DAYA use dekh kar khud ko kambal se dhakne ki kosis karta hai.**

NIYATI-uth gaye tum. Ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari?  
>DAYA-meri tabiyat ko kya hua?<br>NIYATI-are raat bhar bukhar tha tumhe.  
>DAYA-bukhar.<br>NIYATI-haa bukhar. Sorry maine tumhe kuch khane ko nahi diya. Per main tumhe uthana nahi chahti thi. Or koi dawai bhi nahi di ghar me koi dawai nahi thi bukhar ki.  
>DAYA-koi baat nahi.<br>NIYATI-chalo jake fresh ho jao phir ye soup pi lina.

**DAYA kambal se bahar nahi aata.**

NIYATI-kya hua? Thand lag rahi hai?  
>DAYA-nahi.<br>NIYATI-to phir ye kambal chodo or jake fresh ho jao.

**NIYATI kambal khich ke alag kar deti hai. DAYA apni shirt ke open buttons jaldi jaldi band karne ka try karta hai.**

NIYATI-kya hua?  
>DAYA-meri shirt!<br>NIYATI-ye.. Ye to kal tumhara bandage thik se nahi laga tha to maine lagane ke liye.. Tumhari shirt …..  
>DAYA-aapne kiya ye sab?<br>NIYATI-haa. Zaroori tha na. Per tum aise expressions kyu de rahe ho jaise maine tumhara fayda uthaya hai.

DAYA-maine aisa to kuch nahi kaha.  
>NIYATI-to phir aise react kyu kar rahe ho. Maine tumhara bandage karne ke liye tumhari ..<br>DAYA-bus bus samjh gaya.  
>NIYATI-samjh gaye na to jaao ja ke fresh ho jao or soup pi lo.<br>DAYA-ji.

**DAYA fresh hone jata hai.**

NIYATI- _Thank god maine khud ki feelings pe controle kar ke DAYA ke samne khud ko normal compose kar liya. Agar use pata chal jata ki use aise dekh ke meri kya halat hoti hai to pata nahi kya sochta mere baare me. Chal NIYATI chal ja ke apna dhyan kisi or kaam me laga jisase is DAYA ka bhoot tere sir se utar jaaye. _

**DAYA bahar aata hai or soup pita hai. **

DAYA-soup to tasty hai. Lagta hai isme koi NIYATI specail experiment nahi kiya.

**Soup khatam hone ke baad DAYA hall me aata hai waha NIYATI kitchen ki safai karne me lagi hai. DAYA use kuch der tak dekhta rehta hai. NIYATI ko iska ehsas ho jata hai.**

NIYATI- kya hai? Kuch kehna hai?  
>DAYA-ji wo soup ke liye thanks.<br>NIYATI-it's ok.  
>DAYA-wo.. Wo barish ruk gayi hai. To aap ab apne ghar ja sakti hai.<br>NIYATI-badi jaldi hai tumhe mujhe yaha se bhagane ki.  
>DAYA-nahi yaha aapko pareshani ho rahi hai.<br>NIYATI-pareshani! Agar khana banane or kitchen saaf karne ko tum pareshani keh rahe ho to apni galatfehmi door kar lo. Main ye sab kaam apne ghar per bhi karti hu.  
>DAYA-lekin abhi barish ruki hui hai to aap ghar ja sakti hai mausam ka kuch pata nahi kab barish shuru ho jaye.<br>NIYATI-tumhe mere yaha rehne se pareshani hai?  
>DAYA-nahi to.<br>NIYATI-to phir mujhe yaha rehne do. Waise bhi barish ruki hai lekin raasto pe to pani bhara hua hai na. Aise me kya main ghar swim kar ke jaau.

**DAYA NIYATI ki baat sun ke smile karta hai.**

NIYATI-_fir se wahi katilana smile. Jitna jyada isake jadoo se door jane ki kosis karti hu utna jyada fasti ja rahi hu._  
>DAYA-kuch kaha aapne?<br>NIYATI-nahi. Per tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Kal hi bukhar tha na to jaao ja ke aaram karo.  
>DAYA-nahi main thik hu.<br>NIYATI-kya thik hu. Chalo abhi chal ke aaram karo kamre me.  
>NIYATI DAYA ka hath pakad ke use kamre me le jana chahti hai. Per use DAYA ka hath halka garam lagta hai.<br>NIYATI-are tumhara hath to halka garam hai. Lagta hai bukhar phir se chadh raha hai. Chalo chal ke aaram karo.  
><strong>DAYA ko NIYATI andar kamre me le jati hai.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**DAYA ko aaram karne ka keh kar NIYATI hall me aati hai tabhi landline phone ring hota hai.**

NIYATI-hello.  
>ABHIJEET - hello kaun?<br>NIYATI-Main Dr. Pradhan. Aap kaun?  
>ABHIJEET-ji is nazis ka naam ABHIJEET hai.<br>NIYATI-Oh Jay ke Veeru tum. Kaho kyu phone kiya?  
>ABHIJEET-ye mere dost ka ghar hai main jab chahu tab use phone karu aapko kya?<br>NIYATI-haa mujhe kya? Lekin apne dost ko phone karna hai to uske mobile pe karo na.  
>ABHIJEET-kiya tha lekin uska mobile switched off hai.<br>NIYATI-haa. Maine hi kiya tha.  
>ABHIJEET-aapne ek CID officer ka phone band kar diya. Aapko pata hai isase kitni problem ho sakti hai. Kabhi emergency aa sakti hai.<br>NIYATI-bus bus ab ye duty ka bhashan mere samne mat jhado. Wazah puchi nahi bus shuru ho gaye. Are tumhare dost ko kal raat se bukhar hai.  
>ABHIJEET—kya! DAYA ko bukhar hai. Use dawai li na? Khana khaya ki nahi?<br>NIYATI-bus karo DAYA ki amma.  
>ABHIJEET-kya? DAYA ki amma.<br>NIYATI-haa. Sawal to aise puch rahe ho jaise koi maa apne bacche ki care kar rahi ho.  
>ABHIJEET-are wo akela rehta hai na to khud ki care nahi karta. Per ab main utna pareshan nahi kyunki aap hai waha uski care karne ko.<br>NIYATI-care kaise karu ghar me dawai nahi hai. Aisa karo tum dawai le ke aa jaao.  
>ABHIJEET-main. Abhi waha aa jau. Raaste pe itna pani bhara hai main kaise aaunga?<br>NIYATI—kyu, bada dost dost karte rehte ho dost ke liye pani paar kar ke nahi aa sakte?  
>ABHIJEET-thik hai. Aa jata hu. DAYA ke liye kuch bhi.<br>NIYATI-accha suno aate samay chini, doodh, coffy, makhan, fruits or sabjiya lete aana. Kitchen or fridge khali ho gaye hai.  
>ABHIJEET-main ye sab.. Main rashan wala hu kya?<br>NIYATI-apne dost ke liye itna nahi kar sakte? Or haa sath me bread, saus, paasta, chawmin ye bhi le lena.  
>ABHIJEET-haai. Ek min…. DAYA to chawmin paasta nahi khata use fastfood pasand nahi. Wo to desi khana khata hai.<br>NIYATI-malum hai. ye sab mere liye hai.  
>ABHIJEET-aapke liye. Thik hai le ke aata hu.<p>

**After some time ABHIJEET, DAYA ke ghar ki bell bajata hai. NIYATI door open karti hai.**

NIYATI-bahar raho. Andar mat aana.  
>ABHIJEET-per main.<br>NIYATI-sara saaman le ke aaye ho na? Laao idhar.  
>NIYATI abhi se sara saaman le leti hai or Abhi bahar hi khada rehta hai.<p>

ABHIJEET-dekh liya pura saaman? Sab barabar hai na? Main sab kuch le ke aaya hu. Ab main andar aa jau?  
>NIYATI-nahi. Tum bheege huye ho na. Ab agar aise andar aaye to ghar bhi geela ho jayega.<br>ABHIJEET-mere dost ka ghar hai. Main geela karu ya sukha aapse matlab?

**ABHIJEET andar aa jata hai. NIYATI gusse se uske piche jati hai.**  
>NIYATI-abhi tumne pura ghar ganda kiya hai. Pura ghar ab main tumse hi saaf karwaungi.<p>

**Aawaz DAYA tak jati hai or uski neend khul jati hai.**

ABHIJEET-are DAYA kaise ho tum?  
>DAYA-main to thik hu lekin tum yaha kyu aaye ho?<br>ABHIJEET-are ek to main tumhare liye itni buri halat me yaha aaya or tum mujhse puch rahe ho ki main yaha kyu aaya hu.  
>DAYA-wahi to main puch raha hu tum yaha kyu aaye ho.<br>ABHIJEET-tumhari dawaiya rashan sab le ke aaya hu or tum ho ki.  
>DAYA-rashan!<br>ABHIJEET-haa. Tumhari madam ne kaha tha. Or apne liye bhi farmaishe ki thi. Pata hai is mausam me koi dukan tak nahi khuli thi. Wo apne pados wale Jagan bhai ne apne shop ke liye jo saaman ghar me rakha tha na wo le ke aaya hu unse.  
>DAYA-per zaroorat kya thi itna sab karne ki?<br>ABHIJEET-tujhe dekhne ka dil kar raha tha yaar. Teri fikar ho rahi thi.  
>DAYA-Pata hai. Per itni buri halat me yaha aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Agar tum bimar pad gaye to?<br>NIYATI-shuru ho gaye tum dono. Tum dono ko humesha ek dusare ki parwah hi rehti hai na? Tum dono ko dost nahi bhai hona tha.  
>DAYA-aapko kya zaroorat thi ABHIJEET ko yaha bulane ki?<br>NIYATI-are ghar me rashan nahi tha or tumhari dawai bhi to mangani thi. Bina dawai liye tum thik nahi hoge. Or rahi baat tumhare dost ki to wo koi baccha nahi hai jo itni jaldi bimar pad jayega.  
>DAYA-magar.<br>NIYATI-kya magar? Chalo chup kar ke apni dawai lo. Or ABHIJEET tum geele kapdo me yaha baith gaye. Jaao jake kapde badlo main coffy le ke aati hu.  
>ABHIJEET-ek min. Ye to mera kurta hai. Aapne..<br>NIYATI—wo…DAYA ne diya tha.  
>ABHIJEET-agar aap ye pehnegi to main kya pehnu?<br>DAYA-are tum kuch or pehan lo. Tumhare kapde mere room me hai.  
>NIYATI-main coffy bana ke lati hu. Tum kuch loge DAYA?<br>DAYA-ji nahi thanks.

**NIYATI ke jane ke baad.**

ABHIJEET-are wah ye dr. Pradhan to us lab wali dr. Pradhan se bilkul alag hai yaar. Ab samjh me aaya ki tumhe ye achanak acchi kyu lagne lagi. Waise tumhara or ghar ka khyal to aise rakh rahi hai jaise ye unhi ka ghar ho or wo tumhari biwi.  
>DAYA—<strong>(irritating tone)<strong> bakwas band karo or jake kapde badlo sardi lag jayegi.

ABHIJEET- jar aha hoo yaar. Bhadak kyu rahe ho? Samjh gaya mere aane se khush nahi ho na. maine tumhari privacy ko disturb kiya.

DAYA- tum apni bakwas band karo warna maar khaoge mujhse. Acche se jante ho tum ki tumhare aane se main kabhi disturb nahi hota. Ab jaao jakar kapde badlo.

**ABHIJEET kapde badal ke aata hai. NIYATI ABHIJEET ke liye coffy le ke aati hai.**

ABHIJEET - thanks.  
>NIYATI-welcome.<br>DAYA-ab tum ghar jaao.  
>ABHIJEET—<strong>(chewing tone?)<strong> ab to mujhe chalna hi chahiye.  
>NIYATI-nahi ruko khana kha kar jana.<br>ABHIJEET-khana! Lekin DAYA aisi halat me khana kaise banayega?  
>NIYATI-tumhe kya lagta hai ki khana bus tumhara DAYA bana sakta hai. Tumhe bata du kal se khana main hi bana rahi hu.<br>ABHIJEET-are wah Dr. Pradhan ke haath ka khana aaj hum bhi taste kar ke hi jayenge.  
>DAYA-nahi. Tum.. Tum jaao. Khana kisi or din kha lena inke ghar pe.<br>ABHIJEET-kya yaar tum mujhe apne ghar se bhaga kyu rahe ho?  
>NIYATI—haa…. kyu bhaga rahe ho tum ise? Are pehle hi ye itni mushkil se yaha aaya hai or ab ise aise hi wapus bhej doge. Are thoda aaram to kar lene do. Shaam tak chala jayega.<br>DAYA-nahi main to bus isliye keh raha tha ki kahi phir se barish shuru ho gayi to yahi fus jayega.  
>NIYATI-oh ho. Tum kitni behas karte ho. Dekho tumhari tabiyat kharab hai. Aise me yaha baith ke tumhare sath behas karne ka mera koi irada nahi hai. To ABHIJEET hoga to tumhe company mil jayegi.<br>ABHIJEET-wahi to. Ye DAYA bhi na kuch nahi samjhta.  
>NIYATI-to tum log baith ke gup shup karo main khana banane ja rahi hu.<p>

**NIYATI ke jane ke baad.**

ABHIJEET-yaar tu na jaldi se shadi kar le.  
>DAYA-kyu?<br>ABHIJEET-are yaar taki jab bhi tere ghar aau aise hi sab kuch bana banaya mile. Warna yaad hai pehle jab bhi tere ghar aata tha coffy se lekar raat ka khana tak khud se banana padta tha tere sath milakar.  
>DAYA-itna kyu khush ho rahe ho? Dimag to nahi kharab ho gaya tumhara or ye battisi kyu dikha rahe ho?<br>ABHIJEET-haa haa ab to tumhe mera hasna bura hi lagega. Tum to chahte hi nahi the ki main yaha ruku. Tumse to acchi dr. Pradhan hai jo samjh gayi meri halat ko warna tum to mujhe yaha se bhaga rahe the.  
>DAYA-bhaga nahi raha tha bacha raha tha. Are kuch der yaha rahega na to pagal ho jayega. Or wo khana jiske baare me soch soch ke tu itna khush ho raha hai na wo khane ke baad phir kabhi dubara khana nahi khayega.<br>ABHIJEET-kyu?  
>DAYA-are isake hath ka khana khane se to accha hai tu zehar kha le.<br>ABHIJEET-haii. Nahi nahi tujhe to bus aadat hai unke kaam me keeda nikalane ki.  
>DAYA-thik hai. Warn maine kar diya hai baki tumhari marzi.<p>

**At dinner table NIYATI ABHIJEET ko apne haatho ka bana khana parosati hai.**

ABHIJEET to DAYA-dekhne me to itna accha lag raha hai. Tum to bekar me hi burai karte rehte ho.  
>DAYA-boss ab tak to bus dekha hai ek baar kha ke to dekho.<br>NIYATI- ye tum apne dost ke kaan me kya keh rahe ho?  
>DAYA-wo main isase keh raha tha ki ek baar ye aapke haath ka bana khana kha lega to uska taste kabhi bhool nahi payega.<br>NIYATI-o how sweet DAYA. Thank u.  
>DAYA-welcome. ABHIJEET shuru karo.<br>ABHIJEET-tum nahi khaoge?  
>DAYA-nahi meri tabiyat thik nahi hai na to main ye sab nahi kha sakta. Main bus soup piyunga.<br>NIYATI-haa ABHIJEET, DAYA ke liye maine soup bana diya hai tum ye khao.

**ABHIJEET ek spoon khata hai or ajeeb si shakal banata hai.**

DAYA-kya hua ABHIJEET?  
>ABHIJEET-ye kya hai DAYA?<br>DAYA-Dr. Pradhan ka koi new experiment hoga.  
>ABHIJEET-lekin kitchen me kaun experiment karta hai?<br>DAYA-ye karti hai. Maine to bahut kosis ki thi tumhe bachane ki per tumhe hi shaukh tha na inke haath ka khana khane ka to ab bhugto.  
>ABHIJEET-mujhe bacha le yaar is ajeeb dish se.<br>NIYATI-ye tum log aapus me kya khusur phusur kar rahe ho? Are ABHIJEET tum to kha hi nahi rahe. Khao na thanda ho jayega.  
>DAYA-haa haa khao na jaldi se.<p>

**DAYA apne haath se ABHIJEET ko khilane ki kosis karta hai. ABHIJEET ke na na karne ke bawjood DAYA use ek spoon khila deta hai.**

NIYATI-pata hai ye dish ki invention main or kiku ne milake ki thi. Ye uski favorite hai. Or iska jo cheej flavor hai na uska to kiku….

**Kiku ka name sun ke DAYA ko gussa aa jata hai or wo gusse me ABHIJEET ke muh me ek spoon dish or khilane ki kosis karta hai. ABHIJEET jo mushkil se pehle wali hi nigalne ki kosis kar raha hota hai ye dekh ke gussa ho jata hai or gusse se utha jata hai.**

ABHIJEET-kya hai DAYA mujhe nahi khana. Pehle hi itni mushkil se nigala hai.  
>NIYATI-are kya hua? Ye to meri specaility hai. Kiku to….<p>

ABHIJEET-are bhad me gaya aapka kiku or aapki ye dish. Ek baat main aapko bol du kitchen me invention kabhi mat kijiyega. Ye bhi koi khana hai. Ise to janwar bhi na khaye. Or cheej aaj tak kahi dekha hai ki biriyani jaisi dish me cheej ki slice lagate hai. Or hai kaun ye kiku? Ek baar mujhe milwa to dijiye main use doctor to dikha ke uski juban taste karwaunga. I m 200% sure ki uski jeebh me hi kuch kharabi hogi. Tabhi to use aisa khana tasty lagta hai. Lekin mere taste organ sahi salamat hai or mujhe pata hai ki ye kum se kum insano ke khane ki cheej to nahi hai.

**ABHIJEET ki baatein sun ke DAYA and NIYATI dono shocked reh jate hai.**

NIYATI-itni insult. Agar nahi khana tha to nahi khate lekin itna sab sunane ki kya zaroorat thi? DAYA ek to maine itni mehnat kar ke tum dono ke liye khana banaya or tumhare dost ne mujhe itna sunaya. Jaise tum ho waisa hi tumhara dost hai. Dono ke dono adiyal ghamandi ho.

**NIYATI itna keh ke gusse se waha se chali jati hai.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kashaf- Maine ye story bus 3,4 days ki situation ko dhyan me rakh kar likhi hai. or Mumbai me to lagatar 5,6 days tak barish hoti rehti hai. ye koi new baat nahi hai.**

**Thanks everyone for ur reviews. and i m so sorry if my story bored u. i will finish it soon. **

**In DAYA room**  
>DAYA-tumhe ho kya gaya tha? Kaise baat ki tumne waha.<br>ABHIJEET- tumne wo khana taste nahi kiya. Kitna ajeeb taste tha uska. Or wo us khane ko tasty keh rahi thi.  
>DAYA- maine to kafi kosis ki thi tumhe bachane ki lekin tumhe hi unke hath ka khana khana tha.<br>ABHIJEET- yaar inhe kitchen me jane ki permission hi nahi deni chahiye. Ye lab me hi thik hai.  
>DAYA- bus 2 spoon me ye haal hai mera soch kal mujhe puri plate khani padi thi.<br>ABHIJEET-kya? Kaise? Such me teri bardasht ki jitni tarif kare kum hai.  
>DAYA-tarif kar raha hai ya meri majboori ka mazak uda raha hai?<br>ABHIJEET- Are nahi yaar. Per kaun hai ye kiku jo inke dimag me ulte sidhe ideas dalata rehta hai.  
>DAYA-dost hai unka. Sara din usi ki tarif karti rehti hai.<br>ABHIJEET- or tujhe jalan hoti hai.  
>DAYA- aisa nahi hai.<br>ABHIJEET-haii.  
>DAYA-actualy haa. Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujhe kuch accha nahi lagta jab wo uski tarif karti hai to.<br>ABHIJEET- ok. Teri is problem ka solution main kar dunga.  
>DAYA-wo kaise? Kitna sunaya hai tumne unhe. Shakal bhi nahi dekhegi wo tumhari.<br>ABHIJEET- waise to main sorry nahi bolane wala tha lekin tere liye kuch bhi.

**Tabhi NIYATI room me aa jati hai.**

ABHIJEET- wo.. Wo mujhe aapse aise baat nahi karni thi. I m .. I m sorry.  
>NIYATI- tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho. Sorry to mujhe bolana chahiye. Tumne to such such kaha. kum se kum jhoothi tarif to nahi ki (pointed towards DAYA) iski tarah. Mujhe samjhna chahiye ki her koi mere style ka khana nahi kha sakta. Wo asal london me kiku ke sath rehte rehte maine yahi sab banana sikh liya. Use aise khane pasand hai to mujhe bhi aadat ho gayi. Or maine socha ki new style ka khana bana ke main tum dono ko impress kar sakti hoo.<p>

NIYATI- aap DAYA ko impress karna chahti thi. Oh.. intresting per kyu?

NIYATI- ye… ye her waqt mujhe khud se kum samjhta hai. Ise lagta hai ki mujhe siwaye ladne ke kuch nahi aata. To main ise …

DAYA- sabak sikhana chahti thi.

NIYATI- nahi mera aisa koi irada nahi tha. Lekin jo hua accha hua. Tumhe pata to chala ki dusro ka mazak udane ka anjaam kya ho sakta hai.

DAYA- aap soch bhi nahi sakti maine kal wo khana kaise khaya tha.

NIYATI- tumhe khana bilkul accha nahi laga phir bhi tumne bina kuch kahe kha liya. Isase proof hota hai ki tumhe logo ki feelings ki kitni kadar hai.

DAYA- waise aapke Kiku ne aapko or kya kya ajeeb sikhaya hai?

NIYATI- wo itna bhi ajeeb nahi hai. Bahut sweet hai wo.  
>ABHIJEET- kiku. Kaun hai kaun ye kiku?<br>NIYATI-mera best frnd hai.  
>ABHIJEET- bura na mane to ek baat kahu. Ye kiku naam kuch ajeeb nahi hai.<br>NIYATI- Are uska naam kiku nahi Kabir khanna hai. Kiku to main use pyaar se kehti hoo. Delhi se lekar London me humne sath me hi rehte the or wo mere sath hi research lab me kaam karta tha.  
>ABHIJEET -kafi gehri dosti lagti hai aap logo ki.<br>NIYATI- Isliye to naraz hai mujhse.  
>DAYA-naraz?<br>NIYATI- haa keh raha hai ki uski best frnd agar uski shadi me nahi aai to phir uski shadi adhuri rahegi.  
>ABHIJEET- shadi!<br>DAYA- kiku ki shadi ho rahi hai.  
>NIYATI- haa.<p>

**DAYA ye sunke smile karne lagta hai. Niyti ye dekh kar.**

NIYATI - are tum itna smile kyu kar rahe ho? Oh kahi apni shadi ka sapna to nahi dekhne lage? Koi fayda nahi tumhari shadi kabhi nahi hogi.  
>DAYA-<em><strong>(with irritating tone)<strong>_kyu? Kyu nahi ho sakti meri shadi?  
>NIYATI- kyunki hum ladkiya bahut intellegent hoti hai.<br>DAYA- matlab?  
>NIYATI- matlab ye ki tumhe dekhte hi wo jaan jayengi ki tumse shadi karna apni zindagi barbaad karna hai.<br>ABHIJEET- kyu? Kya kharabi hai mere dost me?  
>NIYATI- acchai kya hai isme? Sabse pehli baat itna gusse wala hai. Her time behas karna to hobby hai iski. Khud ke aage kisi ko kuch samjhta hi nahi or bathroom dekha hai iska kitna mess faila ke rakhta hai. Almari me kapde thoos thoos ke bharta hai. Or sabse important baat ise accha khana banana nahi aata.<p>

**Apni itni tarif sun ke DAYA sad ho jata hai.**

ABHIJEET- Are CID officer hai to serious to rahega na. her waqt battisi show karega to kaun mujrim darega isase? Or behas karne ki aadat to mujrimo se sawal jawab karte karte ho jati hai. Aap kya jane aap to murdo se baatein karti hai jo aapki kisi baat ka jawab nahi de sakte. Hume to mujrimo ki juban kisi tarah khulwani hoti hai. Or waise bhi wo utna nahi bolta. Rahi baat bathroom or kapde bikhre rehne ki to CID ki duty me hume khud ka khyal rakhne ka time nahi milta almari bathroom or kapdo ka dhyan kaun rakhega. Or khana banane ki baat to aap kijiye mat. Aapko kaun sa accha khana bana leti hai. Or waise bhi shadi ke baad DAYA ko khana banane ki zaroorat hi kya hai?  
>NIYATI- ABHIJEET tumhe shayad malum nahi ki aaj kal ki ladkiya khana banana janane wale ladko se shadi karna chahti hai. Kyunki wo sara din kitchen me nahi gujar sakti. Kum se kum main to bilkul nahi.<br>ABHIJEET- iska matlab agar DAYA khana banana sikh le to aap usase shadi kar lengi.

**DAYA NIYATI both are shocked.**

ABHIJEET- boliye kya aap DAYA se shadi karne ke liye ready ho jayengi?  
>DAYA- ye kya keh rahe ho ABHIJEET.<br>NIYATI- dekho ABHIJEET mujhe is tarah ka mazak bilkul pasand nahi hai.  
>ABHIJEET- To mujhe bhi bilkul pasand nahi ki koi mere dost ki burai kare. Or Ye aapne jo DAYA me itni kamiya ginayi hai na main aapko ek baat bata du ki kitni ladkiyo ki aankho me ye khawab sajta hai ki DAYA ek baar unke sath date pe chale jaye. Shadi ke liye to ladkiyo ki line lag jayegi.<br>NIYATI- shadi or isase. Jo ladkiya aisa sochti hai na wo sab ki sab bewkoof hogi.  
>ABHIJEET- lekin abhi kuch der pehle aapne hi kaha tha ki aap ladkiya bahut intelligent hoti hai. Ab ya to wo ladkiya such me intelligent hai isliye DAYA ko apna life partener banane ke sapne dekhti hai ya phir aapne ladkiyo ke baare me jo kaha wo galat tha. Or dono hi halato me aap galat hai.<br>NIYATI- main galat nahi hu.  
>ABHIJEET- To wo ladkiya samjhdar hai tabhi to DAYA ke khawab dekhti hai.<br>NIYATI-tum CID walo se na baat karna hi bekar hai. Kahi ki baat kahi ghuma ke bus saamne wale ke muh se apne matlab ki baat nikalwa lo. Isliye tumse baat kar ke apna mood kharab karne se accha hai main apne room me baith ke apna kuch kaam kar lu.  
>ABHIJEET- shaukh se jaiye lekin akele akele me baith ke sochiyega zaroor ye jitni buraiya aapne mere dost me ginai hai na usase kahi jyada usme acchaiya hai.<p>

**After NIYATI left in DAYA room.**

DAYA- Kya kiya tumne?  
>ABHIJEET- Maine kya kiya?<br>DAYA- Are tum to usase mafi maangane wale the na or lad pade usase.  
>ABHIJEET- Are maine kaha ladai shuru ki ye to wo hai jo her waqt tumse or mujhse ladti rehti hai. Dekha nahi tumne wo kya kya keh rahi thi tumhare baare me.<br>DAYA- unki to aadat hai na aise hi bolate rehne ki lekin tumhe to khud pe controle karna tha na.  
>ABHIJEET- Controle. Agar wo mere baare me kuch kehti na to ek baar ko main controle bhi kar leta lekin tumhare baare me koi kuch kahe main bardasht nahi kar sakta.<br>DAYA- Lekin Abhi.  
>ABHIJEET- Kya DAYA yaar maine itna kuch bura nahi kaha jo tum mujhe itna suna rahe ho. Sab samjhta hu main wo tumhe acchi lagne lagi hai na isliye ab uski her baat sahi lagegi. Galat to main hi lagunga na.<br>DAYA- Are yaar tum to bura maan gaye. Main to bus tere liye keh raha tha.  
>ABHIJEET- main bhi to tere liye hi keh raha tha na.<br>DAYA - Accha baba tu jeeta main hara. Tune bahut sahi kaam kiya hai award milna chahiye tujhe.  
>ABHIJEET- to do award.<br>DAYA- kya chahiye?  
>ABHIJEET- Bhabhi.<p>

**In NIYATI room**

NIYATI- ye ABHIJEET kitna bolta hai. DAYA se to main baato me jeet bhi jaau per isase jeetna to namumkin hai. Or usne kaise direct mujhse puch liya ki main kya DAYA se shadi karungi. Wo hota kaun hai mujhse ye puchne wala. Ye sawal to DAYA ko puchna chahiye na. Waise ABHIJEET ye to sahi keh raha tha DAYA utna bura nahi hai. Shadi ki ja sakti hai usase. Sharif hai, smart hai, responsible hai, khana bhi thik thak bana leta hai, thoda kum samjhdar hai per chalega. Per main ye sab kyu soch rahi hu? NIYATI kab tak khud se jhooth bolegi such to ye hai ki tujhe DAYA accha lagne laga hai. Sirf accha nahi lagne laga balki shayad tujhe usase pyaar bhi ho gaya hai. Per kya ye pyaar sirf 3 dino me ho gaya ya mujhe usase pehle se hi pyaar tha. Haa pyaar shayad bahut pehle se tha ehsas ab hua hai. Tabhi to lab me bus usi se ladna accha lagta hai. Her aahat pe meri nazre use hi talashti hai. Ladne ke bahane se hi sahi main usase baat karna chahti hu. Yes this is love. I m in love. I m in love with DAYA.

**In DAYA room.**  
>DAYA- kya? Bhabhi.<br>ABHIJEET- haa bhabhi. Yaar bahut ho gaya yu akela rehna. Ab to life partner teri life me aa hi jani chahiye. Tum shadi kar loge to mera bhi bhala ho jayega.  
>DAYA- tumhara bhala.<br>ABHIJEET- haa wo kya hai na ki humne wada kiya tha ek dusre se ki jab bhi shadi karenge ek saath hi karenge. Or tu shadi karega tabhi to main bhi shadi karunga Tarika se.  
>DAYA- accha bacchu tujhe shadi karni hai isliye mujhe suli pe latka raha hai.<br>ABHIJEET- Are yaar shadi karne ka matlab suli pe chadhna thodi na hota hai. Are shadi to ...  
>DAYA- Shadi to kya?<br>ABHIJEET- are yaar tum samjh nahi rahe ho ab hume shadi kar leni chahiye.  
>DAYA- accha. Dekh liya tumhari dosti ko. Apne dost ke liye wait nahi kar sakte.<br>ABHIJEET- are main wait kar sakta hu yaar per wo tarika hai na uske gharwale uski shadi karwana chahte hai. Agar unhone koi ladka pasand kar liya to main to gaya na.  
>DAYA- oh to ye problem hai. Lekin yaar shadi karna shoping karne jaisa thodi na hai jo jhat se ho gayi.<br>ABHIJEET- are ab to tumhe ladki pasand aa gayi hai na to use propose kar or shadi ki baat kar.

DAYA- Are lekin yaar.  
>ABHIJEET- lekin kya? Ek min tumhe niyati pasand hai na?<br>DAYA- haa per.  
>ABHIJEET- agar haa hai to per kaisa yaar. Are yaar ladki pasand hai to der kyu karna. Use ja ke apne dil ki baat bata de na.<br>DAYA- Are yaar asal me.. Main khud apni is feelings ko le ke confuse hu.  
>ABHIJEET- Ye lo yaha to saheb ko ye bhi nahi pata ki unke dil me kya chal raha hai or ek main hu jo inke sir pe sehra sajane ka khawab dekh raha hu.<br>DAYA- Abhi yaar pls mazak mat karo. Main agar confuse hu to meri confusion door karne ke liye kuch karo na. Kuch aisa karo ki ye clear ho jaye ki mujhe Dr. Pradhan se pyaar hai ki nahi.  
>ABHIJEET- haii. Ab ye bhi mujhe hi karna hoga. Accha chal thik hai tere liye main ye bhi kar lunga.<br>DAYA- accha batao to sahi kya karoge.  
>ABHIJEET- are yaar karunga na kuch lekin pehle sochne to do.<br>DAYA- jaldi socho pls.  
>ABHIJEET- haa. 'Abhijeet babu kaha to aap soch rahe the ki aapke pyaar ki gaadi ko ab manzil mil jayegi or kaha yaha aapko aapke dost ki pyaar ki gaadi ko dhakka dena pad raha hai'<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**After some time Niyati DAYA ke room me aati hai.**

NIYATI- wo...  
>DAYA- ji kuch kaam tha?<br>NIYATI- wo barish phir se shuru ho gayi hai.  
>ABHIJEET- are yaar ab main wapus kaise jaunga? Mujhe pehle hi nikal jana tha. Koi baat nahi abhi barish jyada tez nahi hai. Yaar DAYA main nikalta hu.<br>DAYA- are aise barish me kaha jaoge? Tum yahi reh jaao aaj.  
>ABHIJEET- are yaar nahi main kaha.. Main chala jaunga na.<br>NIYATI- DAYA thik keh raha hai. Aise agar barish me bheengate huye jaoge to beemar pad jaoge.  
>DAYA- haa bilkul. Beemar pad jaoge, tum kahi nahi jaoge. Yahi reh jaao aaj.<br>ABHIJEET- are yaar main chala jaunga na.

DAYA—Maine kaha na Tum kahi nahi ja rahe. Yahi raho aaj. Or tum to aise baat kar rahe ho jaise aaj pehli baar yaha ruk rahe ho.  
>ABHIJEET- accha thik hai yaar nahi jata ab khush.<br>DAYA- super khush.  
>NIYATI- main keh rahi thi ki..<br>DAYA- ki?  
>NIYATI- Raat ka khana.<br>ABHIJEET- khana?  
>NIYATI- haa raat ko khane me kya banau?<br>ABHIJEET- are main kya keh raha tha Dr. Pradhan ki aap rehne dijiye aaj khana main bana dunga.  
>NIYATI- main sada khana bhi bana sakti hu.<br>ABHIJEET- are aapke haath ka khana to humne kha liya ab aap mere haath ka khana kha ke dekhiye.  
>NIYATI- lekin.<br>ABHIJEET- are Dr. Pradhan aap aaram kijiye main khana banate hai na. Chalo DAYA.  
>NIYATI- DAYA. Per DAYA kahi nahi jayega. Uski tabiyat thik nahi hai.<br>DAYA- are mera bukhar bilktl utar gaya hai. Main ab thik hu.  
>NIYATI- or tumhara zakham.<br>ABHIJEET- zakham? DAYA tumhe chot lagi hai kya?  
>NIYATI- nahi wo subah coffy gir gayi or jal gaya.<br>ABHIJEET- jal gaya! Kaha jal gaya? DAYA tumne bataya nahi mujhe. Dikhao kaha hai.  
>DAYA- are nahi yaar wo thoda sa.<br>NIYATI- thoda sa nahi bahut jyada jal gaya hai. Or ye bandage bhi nahi karne de raha tha. Wo to maine jab ye soya hua tha to maine bandage kar di.  
>ABHIJEET- ye aisa hi hai. Apni parwah to ise kabhi rehti hi nahi.<br>DAYA- are yaar chota sa zakham hai. Tum bekar me hi tension le rahe ho.  
>ABHIJEET- agar itna hi chota zakham hai to dikhao mujhe.<br>NIYATI- main .. Main chalti hu. Tumhe agar kitchen me meri help chahiye hogi to mujhe batana.

**Niyati ke jaane ke baad**

ABHIJEET- dikhao mujhe. Kaha jala hai.  
>DAYA- yaha.<br>ABHIJEET- yaha! Or Dr. Pradhan ne yaha bandage ki.  
>DAYA- <em><strong>(with shy expression)<strong>_ haa.  
>ABHIJEET- dekhne hi se lag raha hai accha khasa jalaya hai saheb ne. Waise bandage kafi acche se ki gayi hai.<br>DAYA- mujhe to pata bhi nahi chala kab ki unhone bandage. Main to bukhar ki wazah se behoshi ki halat me tha.  
>ABHIJEET- haa bhai or agar aisi haseen doctor ilaz kar rahi ho to insan hosh me aana hi na chahe.<br>DAYA- tum phir se shuru ho gaye. Main such me hosh me nahi tha.  
>ABHIJEET- are yaar maan li teri baat. Waise dekhne se lagta hai kafi parwah karti hai wo teri. Abhi dekha na kaise mujhe mana kar diya ki main tujhe kitchen me na le jaau.<br>DAYA- meri parwah chod apni kar.  
>ABHIJEET- kyu mujhe kya hua.<br>DAYA- boss keh to diya ki khana bana loge. Per banaoge kaise? Wo bhi bina meri help ke.  
>ABHIJEET- are bana lunga main.<br>DAYA- accha. Waisa hi khana jo tarika ko bana ke khilaya tha.  
>ABHIJEET- kya yaar.<br>DAYA- boss tumne unke banaye khane ke baare me itna kuch bola. Or tum jaisa khana banate ho na agar wo unki plate me parosa na to wo tumhe badle me kya kya sunayegi tum soch bhi nahi sakte.  
>ABHIJEET- haa yaar. Socha tha ki tum sath hoge to khana ban jayega. Lekin ab tum to kichen me ja nahi sakte akele hi khana banana hoga. Dekhte hai kya hoga. chal yaar tum aaram karo main khana banata hu.<br>DAYA- are lekin kaise banaoge. Tumhe to khana banana aata hi nahi.  
>ABHIJEET- are internet hai na. Usase dekh ke bana lunga.<br>DAYA- are yaar sambhal ke haath vaat mat jala lena.  
>ABHIJEET- haa baba. Ab tum aaram karo or mujhe khana banane do.<p>

**In kitchen ABHIJEET bahut pareshan hai ki khana banaye kaise. Bahut sochne ke baad wo chawal, daal or aalu gobhi ki sabji banane ka decide karta hai. Chawal chadhane ke baad.**

ABHIJEET- daal me paani kitna daalu?  
>DAYA- 2 glass.<br>ABHIJEET- _**(shocked)**_are tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe to aaram karne ko kaha tha na.  
>DAYA- tum yaha kitchen ke jhamelo me pareshan ho or main aaram karu. Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya?<br>ABHIJEET- are yaar lekin agar wo tumhari dr. Pradhan ko pata chal gaya na..  
>DAYA- meri dr. Pradhan!<br>ABHIJEET- accha thik hai nahi kehta unhe tumhari ab to ghurna band karo. Lekin agar unhe pata chal gaya ki maine tumhe kitchen me lagaya hai to pata nahi wo mera kya karengi.  
>DAYA- are kuch nahi karengi. Unhe pata bhi nahi chalega. Main abhi unke kamre me jhaak kar aa raha hu wo to aaram se aankhe band kar ke kaano me headphone laga ke gaane sunane me buzy hai.<br>ABHIJEET- sharam kar DAYA ek ladki ke kamre me taak jhaak kar raha hai. Bilkul bigad gaya hai tu.  
>DAYA- pehli baat wo mera kamra hai. Dusri baat main koi taak jhak nahi kar raha tha main bus ye dekh raha tha ki wo kar kya rahi hai jisase main tumhari help karne aa saku.<br>ABHIJEET- are bhadko mat yaar. Maan liya maine tum bigade nahi ho. Ab aao meri help karo. Lekin tumhe taklif to nahi hogi na?  
>DAYA- bilkul nahi. Pain killer liya hai na.<br>ABHIJEET- lekin tu bus yaha baith ke batata ja main khana banaunga.  
>DAYA- ok.<p>

**After some time dinner get ready.**

ABHIJEET- khana to ban gaya. Ab bula laaye judge sahiba ko.

DAYA- Judge sahiba!

ABHIJEET- haa bhai paas mark to wahi dengi na.  
>DAYA- tum bhi na.<p>

**At dinner table.**

NIYATI- are wah. ABHIJEET mujhe to laga tha ki tumhe bus jasoosi karna or flirt karna aata hai. Lekin tum to khana bhi bana lete ho.  
>ABHIJEET- flirt. Main.. Main kaha flirt karta hu. Bolo na DAYA.<br>DAYA- haa Abhi aisa nahi hai.  
>NIYATI- tum to isi ki side loge na. Tumhara best friend hai na. Galat kare ya sahi tumhe to uski haa me haa milana hai.<br>DAYA- aap kehna kya chahti hai hum dono ek dusre ki galat baato me sath dete hai. Ek baat aap samjh lijiye ki hum ek dusre ke dost zaroor hai lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki hum ek dusre ki galtiya chupate hai.  
>NIYATI- rehne do. Main bhi sab janti hu.<br>DAYA- accha. Main bhi to janu aisa kya janti hai.  
>ABHIJEET- are DAYA yaar bus karo na. Khana thanda ho raha hai. Khana shuru karo.<br>NIYATI- main kaha kuch kehti hu ye to tumhara dost mujhse ladta rehta hai.  
>DAYA- main..<br>ABHIJEET- aap dono khamoshi se khana nahi kha sakte? Lagta hai aap dono ne suna nahi khate samay baat nahi karte. Ab aap log khana khaiye thanda ho raha hai.

**Sab khana shuru karte hai.**  
>NIYATI- DAYA. Maine tumhe kaha tha na ki tum aaram karna phir tum kitchen me kyu gaye?<br>**DAYA, ABHIJEET both are shocked.**

DAYA- m.. Main.. Main kaha gaya kitchen me.  
>NIYATI- tum chup karo. Tum to kabhi bhi meri wo baat nahi sun sakte jo maine tumhari bhalai ke liye kahi ho. Lekin ABHIJEET tum .. Tumhe to iska dhyan rakhna tha na. Waise to bada dost dost karte ho.<br>ABHIJEET- are per.. Per DAYA to kitchen me aaya hi nahi.  
>NIYATI- jhooth mat bolo. Ye khana DAYA ne banaya hai. Uske banaye khane ka taste main aaram se bata sakti hu.<br>ABHIJEET- o.. To aapne bus taste kar ke bata diya ki ye khana DAYA ne banaya hai.  
>NIYATI- haa. Main bhi kuch kum nahi. Lekin tum mujhe ye batao ki jab tumhe pata tha ki DAYA thik nahi hai to phir tumne use kitchen ke kaam me kyu lagaya?<br>DAYA- isme Abhi ki koi galati nahi. Main khud gaya tha.  
>NIYATI- tum bahut laparwah ho. Apni sehat ka kuch to khayal rakho.<br>ABHIJEET- are wah DAYA. Maanana padega ki dr. Pradhan ko tumhari bahut parwah hai.  
>NIYATI- ab agar saamne wala itna laparwah ho to kisi or ko hi uska khayal rakhna hoga na. Waise mera to ho gaya. Main plates kitchen me rakh deti hu.<p>

**After niyati left.**  
>ABHIJEET- kuch hua?<br>DAYA- kya?  
>ABHIJEET- kuch bhi.<br>DAYA- per kyu?  
>ABHIJEET- are jab dr. Pradhan ne tumhare banaye khane ko bus taste kar ke pehchan liya.<br>DAYA- to isme kuch hone wali baat kaha se aa gayi?  
>ABHIJEET- Aaii.. Tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta.<p>

**Night in DAYA room.**  
>DAYA- are yaar wo mere kamre se mera kurta pajama la do na. In kapdo me nahi so sakta main.<br>ABHIJEET- thik hai.

**Abhi DAYA ke room me jata hai wapus aata hai to uske haath me wahi kurta hota hai jo usne DAYA ko gift kiya tha.**

ABHIJEET- ye kya hai aain? Ek gift tak sambhal ke nahi rakh sakte tum mera. Kitne pyaar se main tumhare liye le ke aaya tha or tumne iska kya haal kiya hai?  
>DAYA- ye maine nahi kiya yaar. Wo.. Dr. Pradhan ko diya tha ek baar pehanane ko. Unhe fit nahi ho raha tha to unhone fit kar liya.<br>ABHIJEET- or tumne karne diya. Yahi kadar hai tumhari nazar me dost ke tohfe ki.  
>DAYA- are yaar mujhe to pata bhi nahi chala. Warna main unhe aisa karne nahi deta. Such me.<br>ABHIJEET- thik hai. Maan li teri baat. Ab ja ke change kar lo.

**After some time.**

DAYA- tum itni der se kya soche ja raha ho?  
>ABHIJEET- soch raha hu ki kitna bewkoof dost mila hai mujhe.<br>DAYA- main or bewkoof.  
>ABHIJEET- haa. Are ek ladki tumhare banaye khane ka taste 2 din me pehchanane lagi hai. Ek ladki teri itni care karti hai or tumhe kuch nahi hota.<br>DAYA- are yaar movie thodi hai jo kuch kuch hoga.  
>ABHIJEET- are yaar tum filmo ko beech me mat laao. Real life me bhi aisa hota hai.<br>DAYA- tumhe hota hai jab tarika tumhari tarif karti hai?  
>ABHIJEET- mujhe kuch kya mujhe bahut kuch hota hai jab bhi dr. Tarika choti si baat pe bhi meri tarif karti hai, meri side leti hai, meri care karti hai.<br>DAYA- per wo meri tarif kaha karti hai. Sara time meri burai karti rehti hai.  
>ABHIJEET- lekin wo teri care to karti hai na? Accha ye bata jab wo teri care karti hai to tujhe accha lagta hai na?<br>DAYA- haa.

**Idhar niyati jo kitchen clean kar ke apne room me ja rahi hoti hai tabhi use DAYA ke kamre se apna naam sunai deta hai.**  
>NIYATI- ye dono mere baare me kya baat kar rahe hai. Zaroor meri burai kar rahe honge. Zara sunu to kya keh rahe hai mere baare me.<p>

**Wo unke kamre ke gate ke paas aakar unki baatein sunane ki kosis karti hai.**

ABHIJEET- jab wo kisi or ki tarif karti hai to tujhe jalan hoti hai?  
>DAYA- bahut gussa aata hai. Ab tum ise jalan karo ya mera ego ki main apne aage kisi or ki tarif nahi sun sakta. Ya yu kaho ki us kiku ki tarif nahi sun sakta.<br>ABHIJEET- he bhagwan agar tu her baat ko aise twist karega to kaise pata chalega ki tere dil me kya hai? Or us kiku chiku ko bhool ja tu, uski to shadi ho rahi hai. Bekar me usase jal jal ke apni sehat kharab kar lega.

**_NIYATI- DAYA kiku se jalta hai. Per kyu? Wo to kiku ko janta tak nahi._**

DAYA- yaar Abhi pls kuch karo na. Meri confusion door karo pls.  
>ABHIJEET- Tumhari confusion door karne ke chakkar me main confused ho jaunga.<br>DAYA- are boss agar tum aisa karoge to mera kya hoga.  
>ABHIJEET- accha ye bata tu jab bhi unhe dekhta hai to tujhe kaisa lagta hai?<br>DAYA- matlab?  
>ABHIJEET- matlab tera sir. Are yaar jab bhi wo tere saamne aati hai, tujhse baat karti hai to kaisa lagta hai tujhe?<br>DAYA- accha lagta hai. Zahir hai koi khubsurat ladki tumse baat karegi to accha hi lagega.  
>ABHIJEET- tu piche se apna specail comment add karna band kar. Zahir hai ye hoga, wo hoga.<p>

NIYATI- ye to pakka hai ki ye log kisi ladki ki baat kar rahe hai. Per kiski? Kaun hai jise dekh kar DAYA ko accha lagta hai.

DAYA- maine kya kiya. Main to tumhare sawalo ka jawab de raha tha.  
>ABHIJEET- lagta hai sidhe tarike se baat nahi banegi. Is budhu ke liye ulta raasta apnana padega.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

DAYA- maine kya kiya. Main to tumhare sawalo ka jawab de raha tha.  
><em><strong>ABHIJEET- lagta hai sidhe tarike se baat nahi banegi. Is budhu ke liye ulta raasta apnana padega.<strong>_  
>DAYA- kya soch rahe ho?<br>ABHIJEET- yahi ki tujhe us pagal ladki me nazar kya aaya? Shakal bhi kuch khas nahi hai. Baal itne rukhe sukhe hai. Akal naam ki cheej nahi hai bus Saara din chapar chapar karti rehti hai. Ladki jaisi ek harkat nahi hai uske andar.  
>DAYA- are boss wo itni bhi buri nahi hai. Acchi khasi hai dekhne me balki khubsurat hai. Or unke baal bahut khubsurat hai. Or wo chapar chapar nahi karti. Wo to jab bolati hai na to dil karta hai bus sunta rahu. Unki smile itni pyaari hai. Jab bhi smile karti hai na to unki khubsurati or badh jati hai. Or wo such me itntellegent hai aise hi koi forensic doctor nahi ban jata. Or wo tom boy type rehti zaroor hai lekin unhe ladkiyo wale kaam aate hai.<p>

_**NIYATI- ye kis ladki ki tarif me kaside padh raha? Kahi mera number aane se pehle hi to iske dil pe kisi or ka kabza nahi ho gaya.**_

ABHIJEET- wah wah. Itni der se main puch raha tha ki batao tumhe wo kaisi lagti hai to saheb baatein ghuma rahe the. Or zara si burai kya kar di kaise juban se tarife nikalane lagi. Mujhe acche se pata hai ki tu sidhi tarah to apne dil ka haal bayan karne wala nahi isliye teda raasta lena pada.

DAYA- tum.. tumne ye sab jaan boojh kar kaha. Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge.  
>ABHIJEET- main kaha bigra hua hu jo sudhrunga.<br>DAYA- tum bhi na boss.  
>ABHIJEET- to cofusion clear ho gayi na ki tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai. Kyunki jiske liye tum mujhse ulajh jao wo tumhare liye khas se bhi jyada hi hogi na. To ab ek aakhiri kaam kar do.<p>

_**NIYATI- DAYA ko.. DAYA ko kisi se pyar ho gaya hai. Niyati tujhe pyaar ka ehsas hone me bahut der ho gayi. Lekin is adiyal ko itni jaldi kya thi pyaar me padne ki. Mera wait nahi kar sakta tha. Tu bhi na niyati use kaun sa sapna aaya hoga ki tujhe bhi usase pyaar ho jayega. Ab yaha khade ho ke kya fayda. Teri baraat aane se pehle hi kisi dusari gali me mud gayi. Lekin jaane se pehle zara us ladki ka naam to jaan lu jisane is adiyal ke dil me apni jagah bana li.**_

DAYA- ab kya karna hai?  
>ABHIJEET- are ja ke keh de teri Dr. Pradhan ko ki tujhe pyaar ho gaya hai.<br>DAYA- meri dr. Pradhan?  
>ABHIJEET- accha thik hai meri Dr. Pradhan se.<br>DAYA- Abhi.  
>ABHIJEET- are chhodo na meri teri ka chakkar. Sidhe sidhe ja ke unse keh do ki tumhe unse pyaar ho gaya hai.<p>

_**NIYATI- haiiiiiiiiiii. DAYA ko mujhse.. Mujhse pyaar ho gaya hai. Nahi ise mujhse pyaar kaise ho sakta hai? Mujhe hi sunane me galati ho gayi hai. **_

DAYA- per Abhi agar ye feeling wakati hui to?  
>ABHIJEET- Are yaar tu bhi na. Tu raat bhar chain se soch le ki tujhe usase pyaar hai ki nahi. Agar hai to bol de nahi hai tab bhi bol de.<br>DAYA- nahi hai to kya bolu?  
>ABHIJEET- to ja ke bol de ki tera or unka kuch nahi ho sakta. Kyunki jaha tak mujhe lagta hai Niyati bhi tujhe pasand karne lagi hai.<p>

_**NIYATI- DAYA such me mujhse pyaar karta hai. Use mujhse pyaar ho gaya hai. Ye to ye to magic ho gaya. Lekin Daya confused kyu hai Pyaar hai to aake sidhe sidhe mujhse keh kyu nahi deta? Koi baat nahi main hu na. Iski confusion door kar dungi. Or ab to izhar bhi pehle yahi karega.**_

**In morning. Niyati sabke liye coffy banati hai. Sab sath me cauch pe baith ke coffy pi rahe hai.**  
>ABHIJEET- yaar DAYA ACP sir ka phone aaya tha beuro aane ko. Barish bhi ruk gayi hai or pani bhi lagbhag utar gaya hai to main chalata hu.<br>DAYA- accha ruko boss main bhi ready hota hu.  
>ABHIJEET- are nahi maine sir se keh diya hai ki tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai to tum aaj rest karo.<br>DAYA- accha thik hai. Tum sath me Dr. Pradhan ko lete jao. Raaste me unhe unke ghar chhodte jana.

**Niyati ye sunkar shocked reh jati hai.**  
>NIYATI- <em><strong>(tu himself)<strong>_ _main kaise ja sakti hu? Agar main chali gayi to ye jo kuch bhi mere or DAYA ke beech shuru hua hai wo to aage badhne se pehle hi khatam ho jayega. Kaam ke chakkar me hum ulajh jayenge or DAYA jiske dil me mere liye kuch kuch hone laga hai wo sab CID ki zimmedariyo ke neeche dab jayega. Nahi main nahi ja sakti. Mujhe kum se kum ek din to or yaha rehna hoga jisase main DAYA ke dil ki baat uski zuban tak la saku. Per kya karu? Ab to koi bahana bhi nahi raha jisase main yaha ruk saku. Agar bahana nahi hai to bahana banana padega lekin main aaj yaha se nahi jane wali. Kya karu?_

ABHIJEET- Dr. Pradhan apna bag pack kar lijiye main aapko ghar chhodate chalunga.  
>NIYATI- haa.. Haa kar leti hu.<p>

**Niyati kitchen me coffy mug rakhne jati hai. DAYA ABHIJEET aapus me baat karne me lag jate hai.**  
>NIYATI- kya karu jisase main yaha ruk saku? Soch niyati soch warna teri love story to start hone se pehle hi khatam ho jayegi.<p>

**DAYA ABHIJEET dono apni baato me lage hai tabhi unhe Niyati ki aawaz sunai deti hai****_ 'aaa' _**  
><strong>Dono us taraf dekhte hai jaha Niyati zamin pe giri padi hai. Dono waha pahuchte hai.<strong>  
>DAYA- kya hua? Aap gir kaise gayi?<br>NIYATI- main kitchen se aa rahi thi to achanak se gir gayi. Mera pair..lagta hai moch aa gayi hai.  
>ABHIJEET- lekin yaha aas paas aisa kuch bhi nahi hai jisaki wazah se koi gir jaye. Phir aap giri to giri kaise?<br>NIYATI- oh ho tum yaha bhi apna jasoosi karna band karoge. Mere pair me chot lagi hai, mujhe itna dard ho raha hai or tum yaha bhi Sr. Ins. ABHIJEET bane ghum rahe ho.  
>ABHIJEET- are main to..<br>DAYA- are ABHIJEET tujhe to pata hai na ye aise hi chalti hai. Ye to kahi bhi gir jati hai. Isme itna hairan hone ki kaun si baat hai.  
>NIYATI- tum dono bhi na bilkul patthar dil ho. Meri kisi ko parwah hi nahi hai.<br>DAYA- aap chaliye kamre me.

**Niyati uthne ka try karti hai lekin gir jati hai.**  
>NIYATI- mujhse nahi utha jayega. Bahut dard ho raha hai.<br>ABHIJEET- aap kosis to kijiye khade hone ki. Kamre tak to chaliye.  
>NIYATI- main keh rahi hu na bahut dard ho raha hai. mujhse utha bhi nahi ja raha or tum kamre tak jaane ki baat kar rahe ho.<br>DAYA- lekin aapko kosis to karni hogi na. Aap yaha to nahi reh sakti na.  
>ABHIJEET- DAYA tum Dr. Pradhan ko unke kamre tak pahucha do.<br>DAYA- main..  
>ABHIJEET- haa yaar tum inhe utha ke kamre tak pahucha do main doctor ko phone karta hu.<br>NIYATI- nahi doctor nahi. Main pain killer kha lungi or koi dawa laga lungi to thik ho jayega. Waise bhi sadak pe pani puri tarah se nahi utra to shayad hi koi doctor aayega. Tum bekar me pareshan mat ho.  
>DAYA- main aapko kamre tak pahucha deta hu. May I?<p>

**Niyati DAYA ko izazat de deti hai. DAYA Niyati ko apni baho me utha ke room me le jata hai. Wo use bed pe baitha deta hai.**

ABHIJEET- DAYA main chalta hu yaar. Dr. Pradhan to aise me ja nahi sakti. To main chalta hu. Tum inhe koi dawa de do.  
>DAYA- chalo main tumhe bahar tak chhod du.<p>

**DAYA ABHIJEET ko bahar chhodne jata hai. Idhar Niyati room me baithi hai.**

NIYATI- wah niyati wah. Filme dekhne ka yahi fayda hota hai ek se ek ideas aate hai dimag me. Ab dekh na ye jhooth mooth ke girne or chot ke drame ne tera kaam kitna aasan kar diya. Kisi ko shak bhi nahi hua or tera jana bhi cancle ho gaya. Ab main yaha reh kar aaram se DAYA ke dil ki feeling ko uski juban tak la sakti hu. Dekhte jaao DAYA kal tak main tumhe itna majboor kar dungi ki tum khud mujhse kahoge ki tumhe mujhse pyaar hai.

**DAYA ABHIJEET ko chodkar wapus room me aata hai. Niyati bed pe baithi hai.**  
>DAYA- abhi bhi dard ho raha hai kya?<br>NIYATI- haa.  
>DAYA- rukiye main pain killer deta hu.<br>NIYATI- pain killer! Wo.. Wo main baad me kha lungi. Abhi mujhe balm lagane ko de do.  
>DAYA- ji.<p>

**DAYA Niyati ko balm de ke chala jata hai.**  
>NIYATI- ye lo. Ye aaj ke jamane ka dilip kumar to balm hath me thama ke chala gaya. Ye nahi ki balm khud laga de. Ab kya karu.<p>

**Niyati zor zor se DAYA ko aawaz deti hai. Aawaz sun ke DAYA aata hai.**  
>DAYA- kya hua?<br>NIYATI- wo mujhse balm nahi lag raha.  
>DAYA- to isme itna zor se chillaane ki kya zaroorat hai?<br>NIYATI- Wo.. Wo mujhe dard ho raha hai.  
>DAYA- pain killer kha lijiye.<br>NIYATI- nahi. Balm hi laga leti per khud se lagane ki himmat nahi ho rahi.  
>DAYA- tab to aap pain killer hi kha lijiye.<br>NIYATI- **_Is bholu raam ki sui to pain killer pe atak gayi hai. Niyati tujhe hi kuch karna hoga._**

**DAYA niyati ko pain killer deta hai.**  
>NIYATI- Maine kaha na main pain killer nahi khaungi.<br>DAYA- per kyu?  
>NIYATI- kyunki.. Kyunki mujhse dawaiya nahi khayi jati hai.<br>DAYA- oh. Lekin aap to kehti thi ki aap sab kuch kar sakti hai. Aapko kisi se daar nahi lagta. Fir aap itni si goli se darti hai.

NIYATI- Bus bus ab mazak udane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Ab khai jati dawai to nahi khai jati na.

DAYA- Aap pain killer nahi kha sakti, balm nahi laga sakti to aap karengi kya?  
>NIYATI- <em><strong>Itni baatein kar rahe ho ye nahi ki balm lagane me meri help kar do.<strong>_  
>DAYA- main.. Main help kar to du lekin phir aap hi kahengi ki main situation ka advantage lena chahta hu.<br>NIYATI- help na karne ke bahane mat banao. Ab khade khade baatein kya kar rahe ho aakar meri help karo. Balm lagao mujhe.  
>DAYA- ji.<p>

**DAYA Niyati ko balm lagane aata hai. Niyati apni jeans thoda sa uper karti hai. DAYA thoda shy feel karta hai. Wo apna chehra dusri taraf kar leta hai. Niyati ye dekh ke smile karti hai. DAYA halake halake balm lagata hai. Niyati ki nazre DAYA ke chehre pe thehri hoti hai. Wo smile karte huye DAYA ko dekhe ja rahi hoti hai. DAYA ko ehsas ho jata hai ki wo Niyati ki nazro ke ghere me hai. Wo thoda akward feel karta hai lekin kuch nahi kehta. Kuch time baad **

DAYA- Ho gaya. Ab aapko aaram ho jayega.

**DAYA apna haath hatane ki kosis karta hai per Niyati uska hath pakad leti hai.**

Niyati- are nahi karte raho na accha lag raha hai.

DAYA- kya?

Niyati- mera matlab ki abhi abhi to dard kum hona shuru hua tha or tumne itni jaldi apna haath hata liya. Thodi der or malish kar do na.

DAYA- ji...

**Niyati fir se DAYA ko dekhne lagti hai.**

DAYA- aap mera haath chhodegi tab to main malish karunga na.

**Niyati apna DAYA ka haath chhod deti hai. DAYA Niyati ki malish start karta hai. Lekin Niyati ka use lagatar khud ko dekhna use ajeeb lagta hai. Wo thodi der baad apna haath hata leta hai.**

DAYA- ab ho gaya. Aap thoda aaram kar lijiye dard kum ho jayega. Mujhe ACP sir se kuch baat karni hai. Main unhe phone kar ke aata hoo.

**DAYA waha se chala jata hai. Niyati DAYA ko aise ghabraye huye dekh kar smile karti hai.**

Niyati- Niyati tu bhi na bahut buri hai. Bechare ko pareshan kar diya. Bechara kitna ghabra gaya. Per uski shkal dekhne wali thi jab maine uska haath pakda tha. Aisa laga jaise use current lag gaya ho. Oh DAYA you are sooooooooo sweet. Kuch jayada hi sharif ho. Pyaar bhi karte ho or pyaar ka izhaar karne se bhi darte ho. Lekin maine bhi khud se ye wada kiya hai ki tumhare muh se tumhare pyaar ka izhaar karwa ke rahungi. Dekhti hoo kab tak khamosh rehte ho.

**Idhar DAYA hall me pareshan sa ghoom raha hai.**

DAYA- ye ho kya gaya hai DAYA mujhe? Jab Dr. Paradhan ne mera haath pakda to mere haath kaap kyu rahe the? Pehli baar to kisi ladki ne mera haath nahi pakda na. Lekin aisa to kabhi nahi hua mere saath. Phir aaj kyu? Kyu main itna ghabra gaya tha? Agar aise hi chalta raha to bahut jaldi unhe pata chal jayega ki mere dil me kya hai? Mujhe khud pe or apne emotions pe control karna hoga.


	15. Chapter 14

Tabhi Niyati ki aawaz aati hai "DAYA."

DAYA andar room me jata hai.

DAYA- kya hua?

Niyati- wo... wo...

DAYA- kya?

Niyati- wo mujhe washroom jana tha. Kya tum meri help kar doge?

DAYA- help?

Niyati- haa... washroom tak jaane me meri help kar do pls.

DAYA- accha...

DAYA Niyati ko sahara dekar washroom tak le jata hai. In Washroom

Niyati- DAYA ke haath mujhe touch karte huye itna kaapte kyu hai? Kamal ka ladka hai yaar mujhrimo ko to aisa thappad maarta hai ki marte dum tak na bhoole. Lekin jaha ek ladki ne touch kiya jannab ke khud ke haath kaapne lagte hai. Itna shrmayega to mujhse pyaar ka izhaar kya khak karega? Lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna padega.

DAYA- ho gaya.

Niyati- aati hoo.

Niyati bahar aati hai. DAYA use bed tak pahuch deta hai.

DAYA- main breakfast banane ja raha hoo. Aapko kuch khas khana hai to bata dijiye.

Niyati- nahi tum jo banaoge chalega.

DAYA- thik hai aap aaram kijiye main chalta hoo.

Kuch time baad DAYA ki niyati ki aawaz aati hai.

DAYA- kya hua?

Niyati- main yaha akeli boar ho rahi hoo. Kum se kum mujhe hall me pahuch do ki main T.V dekh saku.

DAYA Niyati ko sahara dekar use hall tak le jata hai. DAYA ka ek haath niyati ke haath me or dusra uske kaandhe per hota hai. Niyati Ladkhdane lagti hai DAYA use sambhalta hai. Aisa karne se Niyati DAYA ke bilkul kareeb aa jati hai. DAYA ek pal ko paush ho jata hai. Wo thodi der tak use dekhta rehta hai. Niyati bhi DAYA ki aankho me kho jati hai. DAYA ko kuch time baad hosh aa jata hai or wo eyelock break kar deta hai.

Niyati- Tum mujhe thik se sambhal nahi sakte. Abhi main gir jati to?

DAYA- are kaise gir jati main tha na. Main aapko girane nahi deta.

Niyati- jaanti hoo jab tak tum ho tum mujhe girne nahi doge. Ab mujhe sofe pe bithaoge ya mujhe aise hi apni baaho me thame rehna hai.

Niyati ki baat sunkar DAYA embaress ho jata hai. DAYA use sofe pe bitha deta hai.

DAYA- aap T.V. dekhiye main breakfast bana deta hoo.

DAYA kitchen me ja kar omlet banane lagta hai. Idhar Niyati T.V. pe romantic songs play karti hai. "Dil ye dhokha dari kar dega" next "humko pyaar hua" next "dil le ke darde-dil de gaye". Songs play hote jate hai or Niyati lagatar DAYA ko dekhe ja rahi hai. DAYA ko ehsaas ho jata hai ki Niyati use hi dekh rahi hai. Use ajeeb lagta hai per wo apna dhyan breakfast banane me lagaye rehta hai.

DAYA- Inhe ho kya gaya hai. Aise ghoore kyu ja rahi hai mujhe? Inke saath kuch to gadbad hai. Aaj subah se ajeeb tarah se behave kar rahi hai. Pehle marham lagate waqt mera haath pakad liya uske baad aise mujhe ghoore ja rahi hai. Ho kaya gaya hai inhe. Waise to kehti rehti hai ki mere kareeb aane ki kosis mat karo ye... wo... or aaj khud hi mujhe marham lagane ko kaha. Or aise ghoore ja rahi hai.

DAYA ke haath se egg gir ke toot jata hai.

DAYA- inke ghoorne ki wazah se main apna dhyan kaam me nahi laga pa raha hoo. Agar inhone ghoorna band nahi kiya to pata nahi or kya kya gadbad karunga.

Niyati ka ghoorna DAYA se bardast nahi hota or wo bol uthata hai.

DAYA- kya hai? Koi problem hai kya?

Niyati- nahi to.

DAYA- agar nahi hai to tab se mujhe ghoore kyu ja rahi hai?

Niyati- kya? Main tumhe ghoor rahi hoo. Tum itne bhi khubsoorat nahi ho ki main tumhe ghoorungi. Tum khud ko samjhte kya ho? Tum me hai kya jo koi bhi ladki tumhari or dekhegi?

DAYA- agar main itna hi bura hoo to tab se mujhe dekhe kyu ja rahi hai?

Niyati- kisi khussfehmi me mat rehna. Are main to tumhe isliye dekh rahi thi ki main dekh saku ki tum khana kaise banate ho. Lekin tumhe kaise pata chala ki main tumhe dekh rahi hoo? Tum bhi mujhe dekh rahe the kya?

DAYA- nahi... wo to mujhe ehsaas ho gaya ki aapki nazre mujhpe hai.

Niyati- bahut jaldi ehsas ho jata hai tumhe mera.

DAYA- aisi koi baat nahi hai. Koi bhi aapko lagatar dekhta rahega to aapko khud ehsas ho jata hai. Ye normal hai or sabke sath hota hai.

Niyati- samjh gayi. Lekin tum bhi ye samjh lo ki main tumhe koi aisi waisi nazar se nahi dekh rahi thi. Main tumhe bus khana banate huye dekh rahi thi samjhe. Ye mat samjhana ki tumne aaj mere help kar di to mere khyal tumhare liye badal jayenge.

DAYA- thank u. Main bhi nahi chahta ki aapke khyal mere baare me zara bhi badle.

Niyati- tumhara breakfast kab banega? Mujhe bhookh lagi hai.

DAYA-lata hoo. "khud ko pata nahi kya samjhti hai. Khud ki galti to kabhi maan le ye ho hi nahi sakta. Or kuch keh do to bus ladne ke liye ready rehti hai."

DAYA breakfast la ke niyati ke saamne table pe rakh deta hai.

Niyati- tumhari plate kaha hai?

DAYA- main baad me kha lunga.

Niyati- yahi le ke aao na. Saath me hi khate hai. Waise bhi apne ghar me to aksar main akele hi khati hoo. Ab tum saath me ho to saath me khao na.

DAYA- ji lata hoo.

DAYA apni plate le ke aata hai. Dono sath me nasta shuru karte hai.

DAYA- ab aapka dard kaisa hai?

Niyati- kaisa dard?

DAYA- aapke pair ka dard or kya?

Niyati- oh wo...wo to lgabhag khtam sa ho gaya hai isliye to mujhe yaad bhi nahi raha ki mujhe kabhi dard bhi hua tha.

DAYA- accha hai. Ab to aap apne ghar ja sakti hai.

Niyati- Tumhe itni jaldi kya hai mujhe yaha se bhgane ki?

DAYA- aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Niyati- to phir baar baar ye kyu kehte rehte ho ki ab main ja sakti hoo.

DAYA- main to bus aise hi puchta hoo.

Niyati- tumhe samjh me nahi aata ki tumhari is tarah ki baatein mujhe takleef deti hai.

DAYA- I m sorry. Lekin mera aisa koi irada nahi tha.

Niyati- to tumhe samjhna chahiye na ki kiske saamne kya bolna hai?

DAYA- maine maafi maang li na. Ab to maaf kar dijiye.

Niyati- thik hai maaf kiya. Waise such kahu to mujhe ye ghar bahut pasand hai main yaha se jana nahi chahti.

DAYA- kya? Lekin ye ghar mera hai or mera is ghar ko bechane ka koi irada nahi hai.

Niyati- kitna bada bewkoof hai ye. Ise to ye bhi samjh me nahi aata ki agar koi ladki kisi ladke ke ghar se jana nahi chahti to iska matlab ye hota hai ki us ladki ko us ladke se door jane ka maan nahi hai.

DAYA- main janta hoo ki mera ghar bahut accha hai. Or hoga bhi kyu nahi ye ghar mere dost Abhijeet ki pasand hai. Usi ne mere liye ye ghar select kiya tha isliye ye ghar mere liye bahut khaas hai. Main ise bechane ki soch bhi nahi sakta.

Niyati- Iski sui fir se ek hi jagah atak gayi. Main is ghar ko nahi bech sakta. Is bewkooof ko kaise samjhau ki mujhe is ghar me nahi gharwale me interest hai.

DAYA- kaha kho gayi?

Niyati- kuch nahi. Maine breakfast kar liya ab tum mujhe room tak chhod do.

DAYA- main kyu chhod du? Abhi abhi to aapne kaha ki aapka dard bilkul gayab ho gaya. Fir aap khud apne room tak jaiye.

Niyati- wo... wo to baithate waqt mera dard gayab ho gaya tha lekin chalne me dard hoga na. Bina sahare ke main kaise chalungi?

DAYA- dekhiye agar baithate waqt dard nahi ho raha to fir chalte waqt bhi dard nahi hoga.

Niyati- are dard hoga na. Tum samjhte kyu nahi.

DAYA- Main sab samjhta hoo. Lekin aap bhi samjhane ki kosis kijiye agar aap khud se chalne ki kosis nahi karengi to fir aap kaise chal payengi. Or thoda dard hoga lekin bardast karna padta hai. Chaliye kosis kijiye khud se chalne ki.

Niyati- DAYA pls...

DAYA- main hoo na yaha. Aap chalne ki kosis to kijiye. Or main hoo na yaha, mujhpe bharosa kijiye main aapko girne nahi dunga.

Niyati- agar main gir gayi to...

DAYA- main sambhal lunga. Lekin aap kosis to kijiye.

Niyati khud se chalne ki kosis karti hai lekin jaan boojh kar girne lagti hai. DAYA aage badhkar use apni baaho me tham leta hai. Niyati or DAYA dono ek dusre me kho se jaate hai. Tabhi DAYA ka phone ring hota hai or unka eyelock tootata hai.

DAYA- chaliye main aapko room tak pahucha deta hoo.

DAYA Niyati ko uske room tak pahucha deta hai. Wapus hall me aakar apne phone se Abhijeet ko call back karta hai.

ABHIJEET- Kya yaar DAYA Dr. Paradhan me itna buzy ho gaye ki dost ka phone uthane ka bhi waqt nahi tha.

DAYA- tumhe or koi kaam nahi hai kya? Phone uthate hi bakwas shuru.

ABHIJEET- Are bhadak kyu rahe ho yaar? Agar mera phone karna itna hi bura laga to main phone rakhta hoo. Jab free ho jana tab mujhe call back kar dena.

DAYA- tum apni bakwas band karoge ya main aakar tumhe lagau 2.

ABHIJEET- are nahi yaar ye zulm mat karna mere uper warna mere daato se bhi piyaano bajne lagega.

A smile appears on DAYA face.

DAYA- Tumhe na baate banane me koi nahi hara sakta.

ABHIJEET- accha thik hai ye batao kya haal hai tumhara or tumhari Dr. Paradhan ka?

DAYA- (with angry voice) Abhijeet.

ABHIJEET- accha baba sorry. Kya haal hai humari Dr. Pradhan ka?

DAYA- Main to thik hoo yaar per ye Dr. Pradhan hai na unhe pata nahi kya ho gaya hai.

ABHIJEET- kyu kya ho gaya?

DAYA- boss mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha ki unhe ho kya gaya hai. Subah se ajeeb harkate kar rahi hai.

ABHIJEET- aisa kya kar diya?

DAYA- kaha to wo humesha mujhe kehti rehti thi ki mere kareeb mat aana mujhse door rehna or kaha aaj subah se..

ABHIJEET- subah se kya? Kahi kiss viss to nahi kar liya tumhe jo mera dost itna pareshan hai.

DAYA- tum mazak band karoge tab main tumhe kuch bataunga. Warna rakhta hoo phone.

ABHIJEET- are nahi yaar. Sorry. Ab masti nahi karunga. Tum batao kya hua?

DAYA- wo aaj subah se bahut ajeeb bartav kar rahi hai. pehle mujhe apni moch pe marhan lagane ko kaha, phir jab maine haath hatane ki kosis ki to mera haath pakad liya or kehne lagi ki main or malish kar du.

ABHIJEET- bus itne me ghabra gaye. Are yaar jab kisi ko moch lagti hai to use malish karne se aaram milta hai isliye unhone tumhe malish karne ko kaha hoga. Or rahi baat hath pakadane ki to tum jaanate ho wo kitni bold hai. CID officer hai. Aise me tumhara haath pakadana unke lliye bilkul normal baat hai.

DAYA- are bus itna nahi hai. mujhe lagata hai ki unhe pair me utni jyada takleef nahi hai jitni wo zahir kar rahi hai. wo baar baar mujhe idhar udhar le jaane ko kehti hai. mujhe kuch thik nahi lagta.

ABHIJEET- are mere bhole bhale dost, kisi ladki ki help karne se tujhe pareshani kyu ho rahi hai? tu unhe bus aam ladki ki tarah treat kar na or soch ki tum ek CID officer ho or unki help karna tumhara farz hai.

DAYA- chalo main ye bhi maan lu lekin aaj jab main breakfast bana raha tha to wo Tv pe romantic gaane chala ke mujhe ghoore ja rahi thi.

ABHIJEET- to tujhe pareshani kis baat se hai Romantic gaano se ya fir unke ghoorane se?

DAYA- dono se. Boss wo mujhe lagatar ghoore ja rahi thi or mujhe ye bilkul acccha nahi laga. Bahut uneasy feel kar raha tha main. Koi kaam bhi thik se nahi kar pa raha tha.

ABHIJEET- are yaar agar itni problem thi to sidhe sidhe puch kyu nahi liya ki aisa kya dikh raha tha unhe tumhare chehare me jo tumhe lagatar ghoore ja rahi thi.

DAYA- pucha tha na. Unhone kaha ki wo dekh rahi hai ki main naashta kaise banata hoo.

ABHIJEET- sarasar jhooth. Are koi kaise nashta banata hai ye janane ke liye kya koi use ghoorata rehta hai. Sidhe sidhe kitchen me uske sath khade ho ke dekhta hai. kuch na kuch gadbad to hai DAYA.

DAYA- wahi to main keh raha hoo ki kuch na kuch gadbad zaroor hai. Unke maan me zaroor kuch na kuch chal raha hai. Warna wo subah se mere sath is tarah pesh nahi aati.

ABHIJEET- are to ja kar pata karo na ki kya gadbad hai. yaha khade khade sochate rahoge ki kuch gadbad hai to phir kaise pata chalega ki unke maan me chal kya raha hai.

DAYA- to main kya karu?

ABHIJEET- aisa karo. Bathroom me jaao. Nal kholo or uske niche khade ho jaao. (with irritating tone) Are bewkoof main sab kuch batau. Tum bhi to CID officer ho. Her mamale me apna dimag lagate ho to is mamale me bhi lagao na. Ja ke pata karo ki unke is bartav ki wazah kya hai. ky chal raha hai unke dimag me. Waise mujhe kuch kuch andaza to hai ki wo ye sab kyu kar rahi hai.

DAYA- kyu kar rahi hai wo ye sab?

ABHIJEET- dekho DAYA mujhe to subah me hi sak hua tha ki wo jaan boojh kar giri hai, or unhe koi chot vot nahi lagi.

DAYA- to wo ye natak kyu kar rahi hai?

ABHIJEET- shayad wo tumhare ghar se jana nahi chahti.

DAYA- mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. wo keh bhi rahi thi unhe ye ghar bahut pasand hai.

ABHIJEET- haay mere bhole saheb sirf ghar pasand hone ki wazah se wo waha thodi na rukengi.

DAYA- to?

ABHIJEET- to ye ki mujhe lagata hai unhe bhi tum pasand ho. Or shayad wo ek din or waha reh kar tumhe parakhana chahti hai. Ye janana chahti hai ki wo such me tumse pyaar karne lagi hai ya fir ye sirf waqti feeling hai.

DAYA- oh to ye baat hai. Wo bhi confused hai. koi baat nahi, agar wo mera exam le rahi hai na to main bhi unhe dikha dunga ki DAYA kisi exam me fail nahi hota.

ABHIJEET- ye hui na mere dost wali baat. Ab jaao or ja ke sabse pehle ye pata lagao ki aakhir unke maan me kya hai.

DAYA phone cut karke sochne lagat hai ki kaise pata kare ki Niyati ke maan me kya hai. use ek idea aata hai. wo Niyati ke room me jata hai.

DAYA- main zara pados me ja raha hoo newspaper lene. Gate main bahar se laga dunga. Aap yahi rahiyega or pareshan mat hoiyega main jaldi hi aa jaunga.

Niyati- accha per jaldi aana.

DAYA bahar chala jata hai. uske jaane ke baad Niyati check karti hai ki wo chala gaya ki nahi. Conform hone ke baad Niyati apne room me aaine ke saamne khade ho ke apne aap se baate shuru kar deti hai.

Niyati- bed pe baithe baithe to main thak gayi. Pata nahi log kaise mahino tak hospital bed pe gujar dete hai. per in sab ke beech bus ek hi baat acchi hui, girne ke bahane DAYA ki baaho me aane ka chance mil gaya. Uski baaho me ajeeb sa sukun milta hai. main to kho hi jati hoo uski baaho me aane ke baad. Aisa lagat hai kash ye waqt tham sa jaaye or main yu hi uski baaho me rahu. Per wo baar baar mujhe khud se alag kar deta hai. Itna sharif bhi koi hota hai kya. Or kitni pyaari baatein karta hai. Main aapko girne nahi dunga... aisa to bus koi mehboob hi apni mehbooba ko keh sakta hai. Pyaar to ye mujhse karta hai per agar ye Bholu Ram isi speed se chalta raha to main buddhi ho jaungi iske I Love u kehne ke intzaar me. Mujhe hi kuch karna hoga. Per niyati jaldi. Time nahi hai tere paa. Aaj raat tak ka waqt hai tere paas. Tujhe DAYA ke muh se I Luv U nikalwana hi hoga.

DAYA jo bahar khade ho kar Niyati ki saari baatein sun raha hota hai uski baatein sunakar hairan sa reh jata hai.

DAYA- To ye baat hai. Abhi sahi kehta tha inke dil me mere liye kuch to hai. Or inhe pata chal gaya hai ki main inhe pasand karta hoo, or ab ye mujhse I luv u bulwana chahti hai. tabhi to main sochu ki ye tikhi mirch achanak se Gulab Jamun kaise ban gayi. Dr. Pradhan main bhi dekhta hoo ki aap mujhse I luv u bulwati kaise hai. Meri marzi ke bina to koi mujhse mera naam nahi bulwa sakta to I love u to bahut door ki baat hai. Pyaar to aapko bhi hai to main pehle I Love u kyu bolu. Ab to pehle aap I Luv U bolengi mujhe.


	16. Chapter 15

Daya bahar chala jata hai. Fir waha se andar aata hai. Or jaan boojh kar zor zor se bolta hai.  
>Daya- Ye news paper wale bhi na zara sa muausam kharab hua nahi ki paper nahi dete.<p>

Daya ki aawaz sunkar Niyati Bed pe aakar baith jati hai. Daya Room me aata hai. Niyati ko aise baithe dekh ke uske chehre pe smile aati hai pe wo control kar leta hai.

Daya- aapka dard ab kaisa hai?  
>Niyati- ab thoda thik hai. per halka dard hai abhi bhi.<br>Daya- ( haa tabhi to kuch der pehle pure room me ghoom rahi thi.)  
>Niyati- tumhe kya hua? kaha kho gaye?<br>Daya- Kahi nahi. soch raha hoo kya karu?  
>Niyati- matlab?<br>Daya- aaj to beuro nahi ja sakta. or koi kaam bhi nahi hai to kya karu time pass karne ke liye.  
>Niyati- ab pata chala ki jab karne ko kuch nahi ho to insaan kitna boar hota hai.<br>Daya- haa ye to aap bilkul thik kehti thi. asal me aaj se pehle main kabhi aisa khali nahi baitha na to mujhe kuch idea nahi boar kaise hote hai.  
>Niyati- hello boar hone ke liye koi classes nahi hoti. kya bina sir pair ki baatein kar rahe ho tum.<br>Daya- jab mere pass karne ko kuch nahi hota hai na to main aise hi bina sir pair ki baatein karta hoo. kya karu.  
>Niyati- wo to mujhe pata tha ki tum ho hi thode ajeeb.<br>Daya- wo sab chodiye ye bataiye ki ab kare kya. kuch to karna hoga na jisase time paas ho.  
>Niyati- Hooo. Movie dekhe?<br>Daya- Movie. thik hai. per kis type ki movie dekhna pasand karengi aap.  
>Niyati- Main to Romantic movies dekhna pasand karti hoo. lekin mujhe horror movies bhi bahut pasand hai or tum.<br>Daya- Main. main pasand hoo aapko?  
>Niyati- (little irritating tone) Maine pucha tumhe kis type ki movies pasand hai?<br>Daya- Main to her type ki movie dekh sakta hoo. romantic, horror, thriller or english movies bhi.  
>Niyati-mujhe to romantic movies hi pasand hai.<br>daya- thik hai chaliye koi romantic movie hi dekh lete hai.  
>Niyati- Haa chalo.<br>Daya- are aapko to pair me chot lagi hai. aap kaise chalengi, dard hoga na. main aapko le chalta hoo.  
>Niyati- ye Ise kya hua hai? khud hi mujhe le chalne ko taiyar hai. isase pehle to ghabra raha tha.<br>Daya- kya hua kaha kho gayi? aapna haath dijiye mujhe.

Niyati shocked reh jati hai. Per Daya ko apna hath de deti hai. Daya apne ek hath me Niyati ka haath pakadta hai or dusra haath uski kamar me daal deta hai. Niyati shocked reh jati hai.

NIYATI- Ye ise ho kya gaya hai? Kuch badla badla sa lag raha hai. Pehle to mere touch karte hi aise hadbada jata tha jaise current lag gaya ho or aaj meri kamar me hath...  
>DAYA- lagta hai madam ko shock laga hai. dekhti jaiye Dr. Pradhan abhi to aapko or bhi jhatke lagne hai. Mera test lene chali thi na. Mujhe budhu Ram kaha tha na. Ab main dekhta hu ki aap is badle badle daya ko kab tak bardasht kar sakti hai. At the end I Love u to aapko hi bolna padega wo bhi usi time limit me jisme aap mujhse izhar-e- mohabbat karwane wali thi.<p>

Daya Niyati ko hall me sofe tak pahucha deta hai. Phir ek romantic movie laga deta hai. Dono movie dekhne lagte hai. Per beech beech me Daya Niyati ko dekh ke smile karta hai. Niyati ko ajeeb lagta hai. Kuch time baad Niyati irritate ho jati hai.  
>NIYATI- kya hai?<br>DAYA- kuch nahi.  
>NIYATI- to baar baar yaha kyu dekh rahe ho? Movie dekho na.<br>DAYA- movie hi to dekh raha hu per.  
>NIYATI- per kya haa? Or problem kya hai tumhari ye baar baar ghoor kyu rahe ho? Or ye smile kyu kar rahe ho?<br>DAYA- are main kaha kar raha tha ye?  
>NIYATI- jhooth mat bolo. Maine khud dekha hai tum mujhe baar baar dekh ke smile kar rahe ho.<br>DAYA- accha. To aap movie nahi mujhe dekhe ja rahi thi. Per kyu? Kyu aap mujhe dekhe ja rahi thi? Kuch laga hai kya mere chehre pe ya aapko mujhe dekhna accha lagta hai?  
>NIYATI- main.. Main kyu dekhungi tumhe? Dekh to tum rahe the mujhe. Ab pakade gaye to mujhpe hi ilzam laga rahe ho.<br>DAYA- accha thik hai main aapko or aap mujhe dekh rahi thi. To hum ek dusre ko aise chori chori kyu dekhe? Direct dekhte hai na. Kya kehti hai?

Daya Niyati ki taraf mud kar uski aankho me dekhne lagta hai. Niyati ki heart beat badh jati hai. Wo nazre chura leti hai. Daya ye dekh ke smile karta hai.

Niyati- Mujhe... Mujhe room me jana hai.

Daya- Are lekin Movie?

Niyati- Mujhe nahi dekhani. Mujhe andar jana hai.

Daya- chaliye main aapko andar pahucha du.

Niyati- Nahi. Main khud chali jaungi.

Daya- Are main pahucha deta hoo na. Aapko dard hoga.

Niyati- nahi. Main khud chali jaungi. Khud kosis nahi karungi to fir jaldi thik nahi ho paungi.

Daya- are wah. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap meri baat ko itni jaldi maan lengi.

Niyati- Isme tumhari baat maanane wali baat kaha se aa gayi?

Daya- accha thik hai gussa mat kijiye, main maan gaya maine kuch nahi kaha tha.

Niyati khud se room ke andar chali jati hai.

Daya- Madam ko gusse me yaad hi nahi raha ki unke pair me moch lagi hai. Sidhe sidhe chal ke room me chali gayi. Per main bhi itni aasani se picha nahi chodane wala. Ab moch ka bahana kiya hai to uski saza bhi milani chahiye na.

Room me Niyati pareshan hai.

Niyati- kahi Daya ko pata to nahi chal gaya ki main use pasand karti hoo. Isliye wo mujhe aise dekh dekh ke smile kar raha tha. Ya phir ye ho sakta hai ki Abhijeet ne use kaha ho ki wo mujhse apne dil ki baat keh de. Kal raat bhi to wo use yahi samjhane ki kosis kar raha tha na. Haa yahi hai. Wo mujhse apne pyaar ka izhaar karna chahta hai isliye subah se aisa ajeeb bartaw kar raha hai. Lekin ye kaun sa tarika hai kisi ko ye ehsas dilane ka ki wo usase pyaar karta hai. Is Body builder ka dimag bus apne case suljhane me hi chalta hai. Pyaar ke mamle me to bilkul anari hai. Kuch bhi ho tu taiyar reh Niyati, Daya bahut jaldi tujhse pyaar ka izhar karne wala hai.

In afternoon Daya enter in Niyati room

Daya dekhta hai ki Niyati book padhne me buzy hai.

Daya- Badi sukun se book padh rahi hai. Thoda pareshan karna to banta hai. Bahut pareshan kiya hai inhone mujhe.

Niyati ki nazar Daya pe padti hai or book side me rakh deti hai.

Niyati- Kuch kaam tha?

Daya- Haa wo bahar halki dhoop nikal gayi hai to main soch raha tha thoda paas me hi ghoom aau. Socha aapse puch lu aapko kuch chahiye to nahi.

Niyati- nahi. Per tum kab tak wapus aaoge?

Daya- 2 ghante me laut aunga. Khana aaj maine nahi banaya bahar se hi pack karwa ke le aaunga. Aap aaram kijiye or agar kisi cheej ki zaroorat hogi to mujhe phone kar lijiyega.

Niyati- thik hai.

Daya- thik hai to main niklata hoo. Aap darwaza band to kar lengi na ya main bahar se lock kar ke jaau?

Niyati- Nahi main lock kar lungi.

Daya jaane lagta hai. Niyati uth kar gate band karne uske piche piche jati hai. Niyati ko thik se chalte dekh Daya smile karta hai.

Daya- Lagta hai aapka dard bilkul gayab ho gaya. Lekin ye kaisi chot thi jo itni jaldi gayab ho gaya. Aapko chot lagi bhi thi ya nahi?

Niyati ye sun ke ghabra si jati hai.

Niyati- ye kya kar rahi hai Niyati. Kaise bhool gayi ki tune pair me chot lagne ka natak kiya hai. Aise to tu aaram se kaise chal sakti hai. Or ye ek CID officer hai. Ye jhat se pakad lega ki tu natak kar rahi hai. Agar ise pata chal gaya ki tu natak kar rahi thi to phir ek CID officer ke sawalo ka kya jawab degi tu? Kya kahegi ki kyu rukana chahti thi tu yaha?

Daya- ye aap baar baar kaha kho jati hai?

Niyati- kuch nahi. Dard to ab kum hai isliye to yaha tak chal kar aai hoo.

Daya- haa per aapko dekh ke lagta nahi ki aapko kabhi moch aai bhi thi.

Niyati- are kaha na ki dard hai to hai. Ab kya her time bed pe baithi rahu tabhi maanoge tum. Ab chalo tumhe jana hai na.

Daya- haa. Chalta hoo.

Daya aage badta hai or Niyati use dikhane ke liye dheere dheere chalti hai lekin ghabrahat me such me girne lagti hai. Daya use apni baaho me tham leta hai.

Daya- aap bhi na thik se chal nahi sakti kya? Kya zaroorat thi itna jaldi jaldi chalne ki? Ab gir gayi na. Chot lagi hai dard hai to aaram se chalna chahiye na.

Niyati- abhi to tum keh rahe the ki mujhe chot lagi hai is baat pe tumhe yakeen nahi.

Daya- thoda doubt hua tha. Per aap gir gayi na to mujhe yakeen ho gaya ki aapko chot lagi hai.

Niyati- Matlab agar main nahi girti to main jhoothi hoti.

Daya- maine aisa to nahi kaha. Chaliye aapko room tak pahucha du.

Daya Niyati ko room tak pahuch deta hai.

Daya- dard ho raha hai?

Niyati- haa.

Daya- laiye main malish kar du.

Niyati (shocked) nahi. Main... main thik hu.

Daya- are laiye main malish kar deta hu aapko aaram milega.

Niyati- nahi. Tumhe jana hai na to tum jaao main thik hoo.

Daya- are chala jaunga. Pehle aapko marham laga ke malish kar deta hoo.

Niyati- (ye ise phir se kya ho gaya. Khud hi merepairo me malish karna chahta hai mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha.)

Daya- laiye apna pair aage kijiye.

Niyati- maine kaha na main thik hoo. Tum jaao.

Daya- are subah hi to aapne kaha tha ki malish karne se aapko aaram milta hai phir abhi kyu mana kar rahi hai? Maine subah kuch aisa kar diya tha kya jo aapko bura laga?

Niyati- nahi aisa to kuch nahi hai.

Daya- to dijiye apna pair main malish kar du.

Daya Niyati ke pairo me malish shuru karta hai.

Daya- aapk pair kitne khubsurat hai. Itne khubsurat pair maine kisi ke nahi dekhe.

Niyati- haaaa!

Daya- main to bus ye puch raha tha ki aap kya lagati hai apne pairo me jo aapke pair itne kubsurat hai. Dil karta hai bus inhe aise hi thame rahu. Wo ek dialog hai na "Aapke pair itne haseen hai inhe zameen pe mat rakhiyega maile ho jayege"

Niyati Daya ki baate sun ke ghabr jati hai.

Daya ki baato se ghabrai niyati daya se kehti hai.  
>NIYATI- ho gaya. Dard kum ho gaya. Rehne do.<br>DAYA- Itni jaldi. Are abhi to malish shuru ki thi. Kuch der or malish kar deta hu.  
>NIYATI- nahi. Ho gaya. Tumhe jana tha na to tum jaao.<br>DAYA- are lekin.  
>NIYATI- tum jaao na. Main thik hu. Jaldi nahi jaoge to jaldi wapus kaise aaoge.<br>DAYA- aap itna keh rahi hai to thik hai. Main chala jata hu. Per aap apna khyal rakhiyega. Or agar koi bhi zaroorat ho to pls mujhe call kijiyega.  
>NIYATI- haa. Ab tum jaao.<br>DAYA- Main bahar se lock kar ke jaunga. Aap yahi aaram kijiye.  
>NIYATI- Thik hai.<p>

Daya chala jata hai. Niyati Daya ke badle behave se bahut pareshan hai.  
>NIYATI- ye to kuch jyada hi ho gaya. Daya kaisi harkate kar raha hai. Itna kaise badal sakta hai wo. Pehle to mere chune se bhi use aitraz tha or aaj khud. Niyati kuch to gadbad hai. Kuch to chal raha hai iske dimag me. Lekin kya? Kuch bhi ho Niyati tujhe sambhal ke rehna hoga.<p>

After 3 h Daya wapus aata hai. Wo dekhta hai ki Niyati Kamre me so rahi hai. Wo uske side me jakar baith jata hai or uske hath se book lekar alag rakhta hai. Wo kuch der tak Niyati ko dekhta rehta hai.  
>DAYA- aaj pehli baar ise itne karib se dekha hai. Bahut khubsurat hai ye. Or utni hi masoom bhi hai. Bina makeup ke inka ye khila khila sa roop kaun nahi hoga jo inka diwana ho jaye. Maine kab socha tha ki ek din main inke baare me aisa feel karne lagunga. Main to humesha se inse ladne me hi laga raha or pata hi nahi chala ki kab main inhe pasand karne laga. Or kab mujhe inse pyaar ho gaya. Abhi sahi kehta hai mujhe inse pyaar shayad pehle se tha. Ladai jhagde ke piche kahi na kahi pyaar chupa tha jiska ehsas mujhe in kuch dino me hua hai.<p>

Tabhi niyati karwat badlati hai. Or daya thoda piche hatata hai.  
>DAYA- ye kya kar raha hu main? Kyu kar raha hu? Kyu pareshan kar raha hu main inhe? Pyaar me pehle tum pehle tum ki shart to nahi hoti na. Agar main unse apne dil ki baat nahi keh sakta to zaroori to nahi ki main unse pehle izhar karwau. Hum dono apne dil ki baat ek dusare se nahi keh pa rahe hai to ho sakta hai abhi waqt nahi aaya hoga. Jaise hume pyaar ho gaya izahaar bhi ho hi jayega. Accha hai na hume or waqt mil jayega apne pyaar ki gehrayi ko samjhne ka.<p>

Niyati ek or karwat leti hai or daya ke hath pe apna haath rakh deti hai. Daya shocked reh jata hai per niyati ko abhi bhi sukun se sote dekh wo smile karta hai. Daya dheere se apna haath Niyati ke hath se nikal ke waha se uth ke jane lagta hai. Jaane se pehle ek baar palat kar Niyati ko dekhta hai. Phir bahar chala jata hai. Daya ke jane ke baad niyati apni aankhe kholati hai. Niyati ke hotho pe sukun bhari smile hai. Wo uth ke baith jati hai. Niyati apne bag me se apni diary nikal ke usme likhti hai.

Niyati- Aaj life me pehli baar mujhe aisa laga jaise duniya me mujhe koi aisa insan mil gaya hai jispe main aankhe band kar ke bharosa kar sakti hu. Koi aisa jiske sath chalte huye kabhi bhi mujhe khone ka daar nahi hoga. Agar main kabhi girne lagu to wo mujhe tham lega. Agar kabhi meri aankhe bhar aaye to mujhe husa dega. Koi aisa jiske sath zindagi ka her raasta aasani se kut jayega. Aisa bhi nahi lagta ki agar wo nahi mila to zindagi ji nahi paungi lekin aisa lagta hai agar wo na ho to zindagi zindagi ke jaisi nahi rahegi. Wo shaksh jisne mujhme aise naye ehsas jagaye hai uska naam hai Daya. Haa Daya. Kabhi kabhi hasi aati hai ye soch kar ki kis tarah se main usase lada karti thi. Kaise use pareshan karne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chhodati thi. Or aaj aisa lagta hai agar uske chehre pe koi pareshani nazar aa jaye to meri jaan si nikal jayegi. Ye waqt jo humne sath me gujara hai wo meri zindagi ke sabse yaadgar lamhe hai. Pata nahi main tumse ye kab keh paungi ki I luv u Daya.

Daya kamre me aa jata hai or Niyati use dekh kar diary chupa leti hai. Per daya diary dekh leta hai.  
>Daya- uth gayi aap. Main aapko uthane hi aaya tha.<br>Niyati- kuch kaam tha?  
>Daya- haa. Wo main bahar se khana pack kara ke laya tha. Kha lijiye warna thanda ho jayega.<br>Niyati- tum chalo main aati hu.

Daya ke jane ke baad Niyati hall me aati hai. Daya table pe khana serve kar chuka hota hai.  
>Niyati- chinies wow. My favorit.<br>Daya- shuru kijiye.  
>Niyati- per Abhijeet ne to kaha tha ki tumhe aisa khana kuch khas pasand nahi phir tum ye le ke aaye ho.<br>Daya- wo main itne dino se daal chawal kha ke boar ho gaya tha to socha aaj taste kuch change kiya jaye.

Daya ka jawab sun ke niyati smile karti hai. Dono khana shuru karte hai.  
>Niyati- thanks.<br>Daya- ye kyu?  
>Niyati- tum mere liye ye sab le kar aaye jabki tumhe ye khas pasand nahi.<br>Daya- aapse kisne kaha ki main ye aapke liye le ke aaya.  
>Niyati- Kuch baatein bina kahe bhi samjhi ja sakti hai.<br>Daya- thanks.  
>Niyati- ab ye kyu?<br>Daya- Meri ankahi baato ko samjhne ke liye.

Dono halki smile karte hai. Daya waha se chala jata hai.  
>Niyati- ye aise hi accha lagta hai. Cute caring sensetive person. Pata nahi change kyu ho gaya tha? Ye mujhse ladta hua hi accha lagta hai.<p>

Daya wapus aata hai. Uske haath me ek packet hai.  
>Niyati- ye kya hai?<br>Daya- ye main aapke liye laya tha.  
>Niyati- per kyu?<br>Daya- wo maine shop me ye dekha to mujhe aapka khayal aa gaya. Or maine aapke liye ye le liya. Waise bhi mehman ko ghar se khali hath nahi bhejte na. Or aap to kal ja rahi hai hai to maine socha ki aapko koi gift de du. To gift samjh ke hi agar aap ise rakh lengi to mujhe accha lagega.  
>Niyati- thanks.<br>Daya- mujhe kuch idea nahi hai is baare me to mujhe jo sahi laga maine le liya. Pata nahi aapko pasand aayega ya nahi.  
>Niyati- tumne itne dil se kharida hai to accha hi hoga.<p>

Niyati packet le ke room me le ja ke use open karti hai. Usame bahut khubsurat red color ka suit hota hai. Niyati ko wo suit bahut pasand aata hai.


	17. Chapter 16

In Night Niyati hall me Tv start karne ki kosis kar rahi hai. Lekin wo start nahi hota. Tabhi daya bahar se aata hai.

Niyati- aa gaye tum. Kaha the itni der tak?

Daya- haa wo bus pados me gaya tha. Kuch kaam tha aapko?

Niyati- dekho na is TV ko main kab se start karne ki kosis kar rahi hoo ho hi nahi raha.

Daya- ek min main dekhta hoo.

Daya Tv check karta hai per usase bhi on nahi hota.

Daya- Lagta hai koi wire loos ho gayi hai. Main abhi thik kar deta hoo.

Daya TV ka ek wire thik karne jata hai or achanak flactuation hota hai. Daya ko halka jhtka lagata hai.

Daya- aaouch.

Niyati- Daya kya hua? Current lag gaya kya?

Daya- haa halka sa. But I m ok.

Niyati- sambhal ke.

Daya fir se wire thik karne jata hai or fir se flactuation hota hai. Iss baar light chali jati hai or ghar me adhera ho jata hai.

Daya- ye light ko kya ho gaya. Aap jaha hai wahi baithi rahiye main abhi aata hoo.

Daya bahar jata hai. Kuch der me wapus aata hai.

Daya- pure mohalle kilight chali gayi hai. Lagta hai kahi short circit ho gaya hai. Ab to kal subah hi kuch hoga.

Niyati- tab tak kya hum andere me rahenge?

Daya- nahi candle hai na. Main dhoondhta hoo.

Daya candle dhoondhne ki kosis karta hai per andhere ki wazah se wo table se takra jata hai.

Daya- maine bhi candle pata nahi kaha rakh di hai. Ek to andhere me kuch dikh bhi nahi raha.

Niyati uthati hai or hall ki khidki open kar deti hai. Daya palat ke Niyati ki taraf dekhta hai or dekhta reh jata hai. Chaand ki halki roshni me Niyati use bahoot khoobsurat lgti hai.

Niyati- kya hua?

Daya- kuch...kuch nahi.

Niyati- candle mili.

Daya- n...nahi dhoondhta hoo.

Kafi dhoondhne ke baad Daya ko candle mil jati hai.

Daya- Candle to mil gayi. Lekin ise jalau kisase? Machin kaha rakh di hai?

Niyati- tumhare paas lighter nahi hai?

Daya- main cigrate nahi pita.

Niyati- maloom hai. Per her wo insan jiske paas lighter ho zaroori nahi ki wo cigrate pita ho. Kuch log aisi emergency ke liye bhi apne paas lighter rakhte hai.

Daya- janta hoo. Per mer paas nahi hai. Or machis kaha rakhi hai ye bhi yaad nahi.

Niyati- koi baat nahi. Mere paas lighter hai.

Daya- aap cigrate piti hai!

Niyati- abhi kaha tha na ki her wo insan jiske paas

Daya- samjh gaya. To jaiye lighter le ke aaiye.

Niyati lighter le ke aati hai. Andhere me Niyati ke room se Daya ko kuch girne ki aawaz aati hai.

Daya- kya hua? Aap thikto hai.

Niyati- haa. Main thik hoo per pata nahi kuch gir gaya.

Kuch girne ki aawaz dubara se aati hai.

Daya- ye din ke ujale me chije girati chalti hai andhere me pata nahi kamre me kya toofan le aayi hongi.

Kuch time baad Niyati lighter leke aati hai. Niyati Lighter se candle jalati hai. Per hawa ki wazah se candle bujhne lagti hai. Daya or Niyati dono candle ko bojhne se bachane ki kosis me apne apne haath se dhakne ki kosis karte hai. Is chakkar me Niyati ke haath ke uper Daya ka haath aa jata hai. Niyati Daya ki aankho me dekhti hai. Daya bhi Niyati ki or dekhta hai. Dono kuch der keliye pause ho jati dheere se apna haath Daya ke haatho se Nikal leti hai per daya use hi dekhta rehta hai. Candle Daya ke haath pe pighal ke gir jata hai. Daya ka hath jal jata hai. dekh ke Niyati uska haath apne haath me le ke usase puchti hai.

Niyati- kaha dhyan tha tumhara? Jal gaya na haath.

Daya kuch nahi kehta. Niyati Daya ki jali hui ungli pe apne hoto se blow karti hai. Tabhi Bg me song play hota hai **"Bheenge Hoth tere"**

Niyati Daya ki or hairani se dekhti hai. Daya bhi hairan sa use dekhta reh jata hai.

Niyati- ye ganaa.

Daya- maine nahi chalaya shayad paros me chal raha hai.

Niyati- Itni tez.

Daya- wo... wo... light nahi hai na to shayad paros me sab radio sun rahe hai. Main abhi band karwa ke ata hoo.

Niyati- rehne do.

**"****Jaam ke barsa de mujhper ghataye"**

Niyati Daya ka haath chhod deti hai. Dono kafi akward sa feel karte hai.

**"****Kabhi mere sath koi raat gujar, tujhe subah tak main karu pyaar"**

Niyati- main ... main oilment le ke aati hoo.

Daya- na...nahi main thik hoo. Jalan bhi nahi ab.

Niyati uth ke jaane lagti hai per andhere me ladkhadati hai or Daya ke uper gir jati hai. Dono ek dusre ke kafi close hote hai.

**"****Saanse aanch teri, taan aag tera, **

**Cheene neend meri loote chain mera"**

Daya Niyati dono ki heartbeat or breat speed incease ho jati hai.

**"****Kala jaadoo kare lambe baal tere.**

**Aankhe jheel teri dore laal tere"**

Niyati ke baal daya ke chehre ke uper fail jate hai. Daya unhe dheere se apne chehre se hatata hai. Daya ki nazre niyati ki nazro se milti hai.

**"****Kabhi mere sath koi raat gujar, tujhe subah tak main karu pyaar"**

Niyati shy feel karti hai or apni nazre chura leti hai. Wo uth ke daya se alag hoti hai.

Niyati- main kamre me ja ke dekhti hoo kya gira hai.

Daya- main bhi chalta hoo. Warna andhere me or bhi cheeje gir jayengi.

Dono kamre me jate hai. Niyati zameen pe giri cheeje uthati hai. Daya bhi uski help karta hai.

**Aankhe keh rahi, jo na hum kahe.**

**Use sun le tu, jo na lab kahe.**

Ek saman uthate waqt Daya ka haath Niyati ke haath ke uper pad jata hai or wo use dekhe jata hai. Dono eye lock me kho jate hai.

**Tu na soye aaj, Main na sou aaj.**

**Tujhe dekhu aa, tujhme khou aaj.**

Niyati apna haath Daya ke hatho ke niche se hatane ki kosis karti hai. Daya bhi uska haath chod deta hai.

**Kabhi mere saath koi raat gujar. Tuhe subah tak main karu pyaar.**

Dono uthne ki kosis karte hai per ek dusre se takra jaate hai.

Dono ek dusare ko dekhte reh jate hai. Gana end hone pe dono ko hosh aata hai or dono ek dusre se alag hote hai.

Daya- aap so jaiye bahut raat ho gayi hai.

Daya itna keh ke jaane lagta hai per niyati uska hath pakad leti hai.  
>NIYATI- daya.<br>DAYA- ji.  
>NIYATI- daya wo.. Wo aaj tum yahi ruk jaao na.<br>DAYA- main yaha. Per kyu?  
>NIYATI- wo mujhe andhere me akele rehne se daar lagta hai.<br>DAYA- lekin main yaha is room me kaise reh sakta hu. Main is room me candle jala ke rakh deta hu andhera nahi hoga to aapko daar bhi nahi lagega. Or main bagal ke kamre me hi to hu.  
>NIYATI- daya pls.<br>DAYA- main or aap ek kamre me. Main koi risk nahi lene wala. Pata chala Kal subah aap uth kar kahengi ki maine situation ka advantage uthaya.  
>NIYATI- main aisa kuch nahi karane wali. Or main kaun sa tumhe apna bed share karne ko keh rahi hu. Main sirf tumhe room share karne ko keh rahi hu.<br>DAYA- accha, to main kaha sounga?  
>NIYATI- Tum is chair pe so jana. Waise bhi tum cid walo ko to aisi situation me rehne ki aadat hai.<br>DAYA- are wah. Bahut khub.  
>Niyati bed pe baith jati hai or daya chair pe baith jata hai.<p>

DAYA- waise jab tak aap yaha aayi nahi thi tab tak mujhe lagta tha ki aap bahut strong hai or aap bhi to baar baar kehti thi ki aap kisi se nahi darti. Lekin aap to badi kamzor nikali. Aap itni si goliyo se darti hai or andhere se bhi.  
>N- andhere se to bahut sare log darte hai agar main daar gayi to kaun sa gunah kar diya. Or dawaiya wo to itni kadwi hoti hai ki use khane ka maan kiska karega.<br>DAYA- thik hai. Ab aap so jaiye main yahi baitha hu.

Niyati bed pe let jati hai. Daya bhi chair pe aankhe band kar ke baith jata hai. Niyati kuch time baad aankhe khol kar daya ko dekhne lagti hai.  
>Niyati- aaj ka pura din nikal gaya. Ab to raat bhi gujar rahi hai. Per daya ne apne dil ki baat nahi kahi. Kal mujhe jana hai or pata nahi uske baad is afsane ka kya anjam hoga. Kahi daya ke dil me mere liye jo jajbe paida huye hai wo kho na jaye. Nahi main ye risk nahi le sakti. Is pehle tum pehle tum ke chakkar me kahi mere pyaar ki kahani adhuri na reh jaye. Nahi niyati tu apna pehla pyaar aise nahi kho sakti. Agar daya apne pyaar ka izhar nahi kar sakta to tu hi kar de. Wo Ikrar na kare per Inkar bhi nahi karega. Jyada se jyada waqt mangega jawab dene ke liye. Haa niyati kar de izhar apne pyaar ka. Jo hoga dekha jayega. Keh de, keh de daya se apne dil ki baat.<p>

DAYA- (with closed eyes) kya soch rahi hai?  
>NIYATI- (shocked voice) main.. Nahi to main kaha kuch soch rahi hu?<br>DAYA- jab koi insan bed pe letane ke baad bhi na so paye to iska matlab ye hai ki uske dimag me kuch chal raha hai.  
>NIYATI- sahi keh rahe ho. Daya wo .. Wo mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai.<br>DAYA- kahiye.  
>NIYATI- wo.. Wo mujhe na.. Koi chot nahi lagi thi. Maine natak kiya tha.<br>DAYA- (in calm tone) janta hu.  
>Niyati daya ki baat sun ke shocked reh jati hai. Or uth ke baith jati hai.<br>NIYATI- tumhe pata tha. Per kaise?  
>DAYA- aap bhool rahi hai ki main ek CID officer hu or ek cid officer se kaha gaya jhooth jyada der tak chupta nahi. Aapki harkato se mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki aapko koi chot nahi lagi thi.<br>NIYATI- tumhe pata chal gaya tha phir bhi tumne kuch nahi kaha. Per kyu?  
>DAYA- ajeeb hai aap. Ek to aapne jhooth bola uspe sorry bolne ke badle aap mujhse sawal jawab kar rahi hai.<br>NIYATI- (in innocent voice) sorry. Ab to batao ki tumne such janane ke baad bhi mujhe kuch kaha kyu nahi.  
>DAYA- kyunki main aapke jhooth ke piche ki wazah janana chahta tha. Janana chahta tha ki aapne ye natak kiya kyu.<br>NIYATI- kyunki main yaha se jana nahi chahti thi.  
>DAYA- per kyu? Aisa kya pasand aa gaya aapko is ghar me?<br>NIYATI- tum.

A small smile appears on daya lips which he hide smartly.  
>DAYA- kya?<br>NIYATI- haa tum. Tum pasand aa gaye mujhe.  
>DAYA- Main kya koi saaman hu jo aapko pasand aa gaya.<br>NIYATI- are bewkoof itna kuch keh diya phir bhi nahi samjhe. Tum mujhe pasand aa gaye matlab I love You U idiot.


	18. Chapter 17

A big smile appears on Daya face. Niyati Daya ko smile karte dekh hairan si reh jati hai.

Niyati- kya hua?

Daya- kuch nahi.

Niyati- to smile kyu kar rahe ho?

Daya- aise hi.

Niyati- aise hi are maine tumse jo kaha tumne suna ki nahi.

Daya- suna na.

Niyati- jo jawab to do.

Daya- kis baat ka?

Niyati- are maine tumhe I Love U kaha. Iska matlab main tumse pyaar karti hoo. Is baat ka jawab to do.

Daya- thank u.

Niyati- Thank u. Wah pehli baar kisi ne I love U ke jawab me thank u kaha hoga. Are I love u ke jawab me bhi koi thank u kehta hai.

Daya- to kya kahu?

Niyati- wahi jo jawab me bolate hai.

Daya- kya bolate hai?

Niyati- I love u too.

Daya- thank u.

Niyati- fir se thank u. Tum... tum mujhe pareshan kar rahe ho na.

Daya- nahi to. Meri itni himmat ki aapko pareshan karu.

Niyati- to fir ye kya hai? Maine ladki ho ke tumse apne pyaar ka izahar kar diya or tum ho ki sirf thank ubole ja rahe ho.

Daya- aap jaisi khoobsurat ladki ne mujhe pyaar karne layak samjha to thank u to bolunga na.

Niyati- mazak mat karo. Mujh mere I love U ka jawab do.

Daya- iska jawab me kya kehte hai?

Niyati- tumhe nahi pata. Itne bhi bhole nahi ho tum.

Daya- mujhe such me nahi pata. Mujhe kaun sa her aati jati ladki ye kehti rehti hai jo mujhe pata hoga. Waise aap hi kehti hai na ki main buddhu ram hu to is buddhu Ram ko kya pata ki ye sab kya hota hai.

Niyati feels realy embarres hear this from Daya mouth.

Niyati- Main kab tumhe ye kaha?

Daya- wah, ek to chori uper se sinajori aap jaisi khoobsurat ladkiyo ki yahi aadat hoti hai. Jhooth bolane me to aapne master digree le rakhi hai. Maine khud apne in kaano se suna tha aapko meri tarif me ye kehte huye.

Niyati- tumne ye kab suna?

Daya- jab aap aaine me dekh kar apne aap se baatein kar rahi thi.

Niyati- to tumne sab sun liya.

Daya- sab kuch.

Niyati- to tum jante the ki main tumhare baare me kya sochti hoo.

Daya- ji bilkul.

Niyati- phir kehte kyu nahi ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho ya nahi. Haa ya na kuch to kaho.

Daya- aap kya sunana chahti hai?

Niyati- main. (little shy)

Daya- haa aap. Jo aap sunana chahti hai main wo kehne ki kosis karunga.

Niyati- (shocked) kosis karoge?

Daya- haa. Ab agar aap wo baat kehne ko kahengi jo main nahi kehna chahta to aapka dil rakhne ke liye mujh wo baat kehne ki kosis to karni padegi na.

Niyati- kuch mat kaho tum. Mujhe kuch nahi sunana. Mr. Daya mere dil me tumhare liye jo bhi feelings thi wo maine tumhe bata di. Ab tum apne jawab ke saath yaha se dafa ho jaao. Mujhe ab koi matlab nahi tumhe jawab se. Kal main yaha se chali jaungi uske baad tum apne raaste main apne raaste. Good night.

Daya- Main such me is kamre se chala jaau? Aapko akele andhere me daar nahi lagega?

Niyati- nahi. Main so jaungi. Tum saamne rahe to main so nahi paungi.

Daya- haa mujhe pata hai.

Niyati- kya pata hai?

Daya- yahi ki main hoo hi itna khoobsurat or smart ki mere samne rehte ladkiyo ki neend ud jati hai.

Niyati- tum or khubsuart. Kabhi aina nahi dekha kya?

Daya- roz dekhta hu. Wo bhi kehta hai Daya u r too smart and sexy.

Niyati- accha. Tumhare ghar ke aaine bhi tumhari tarah jhoothe hai. Tumhe kabhi tumhari asali shakal dikhai hi nahi.

Daya- Miss. Sirf aaina nahi dusre bhi mujhse yahi kehte hai ki main her ladki ki aankho ka khwab hoo.

Niyati- ye zaroor tumse tumhare dost ne kaha hoga. Use hi tumhara dil rakhne ke liye jhooth bolane ki aadat hai.

Daya- ye jhooth hota to aap ke dil me mere liye kuch kuch nahi hota.

Niyati- Mera dimag khrab ho gaya tha jo main tumhe pasand karne lagi. Isme bhi tumhari hi koi chal hogi. Tumne zaroor khane me kuch mila ke mujhe khilaya hoga warna main or tumhe pasand karu. Ye ho hi nahi sakta. Koi baat nahi main kal yaha se chali jaungi na fir tumhara ye jadoo kaam nahi karega. Or mera dil dimag sab apne kaaboo me hoga.

Daya- aap to bhadak gayi. Hota hai jab koi pasandida chij haath aate aate reh jati hai to hum usi cheej me khrabi nikalne lagte hai.

Niyati- dekho jyada hawa me udne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Abhi maine tumse jo kuch bhi kaha na use bhool jaao. Galti tthi meri samjhe. Aaj ke baad is baat ko na tum yaad karoge na ain.

Daya- ji accha. Good night.

Niyati- hooh. Meri neend udane ke baad good nigt bol ke chala gaya.

Daya apne room me ja ke so jata hai. Idhar niyati ko neend nahi aati.

Niyati- kya zaroorat thi mujhe use appne dil ki baat batane ki? Kis tarh mazak bana raha tha wo. Jawab to kuch diya nahi ulta meri halat ke maze le raha tha. Bilkul patthar dil hai. Use pehle se pata tha ki main use pasand karti hoo phir bhi usane ek lafaz nahi kaha. Chalu kahi ka. Or jab maine bola to husne laga. Tu hi bewkoof hai niyati. Apnibeizzati apne aap karwai hai. Ab wo apne room me baitha has raha hoga ki aakhir main usake chakkar me pad hi gayi. Koi baat nahi main kal yaha se chali jaungi or apne kaam me apna pura dhyan laga dungi. Phir daya or uske pyaar ka bhoot khud mere sir se utar jayega.

(little sad tone) Lekin pehli baar pyaar hua tha mujhe. Koi accha laga tha. Dil jiske naam se dhadkane laga tha. Per ... per use to meri koi kadar nahi na meri feelings. Mazak bana ke rakh diya meri feelings ka. (tear in her eyes and voice) Mera pehla pyaar mazak ban ke reh gaya. Shayad main.. main galat thi. Daya mujhse pyaar nahi karta. Use bus main pasand thi. Uski pasand pyaar tak nahi pahuchi. Wo apni feelings ko le kar clear hai. Use mujhse pyaar nahi. Ab mujhe bhi ye sab bhool kar aage badhna hoga.

Idhay Daya apne room me leta Niyati ke sath hui conversation ke baare me soch raha hai.

Daya- aaj ka din Dr. Pradhan sari zindagi nahi bhulengi. Aaj maine unhe dikha diya ki hum CID wale bhi kuch kum nahi. Boar nahi hote hum. Mati or shrarate bhi kar sakte hai. Aaj maine unhe jitna pareshan kiya hai i m sure utna pareshan wo kabhi nai hui hongi. Bada maza aaya unke epressions dekh ke jab wo mujhse I love u ka jawab maang rahi thi or maine unhe thank u bola. Ab saari raat nahi soyengi wo. Koi baat nahi itne din main aadhi adhuri neend soya hu to wo ek raat na so paye to kya hua. Waise bhi agar main unhe I love u bol deta tab bhi to khushi me unhe neend nahi aati. Waise na to aise sahi aaj to inki neend uda di maine.

Zaroor gusse me mujhe galiya de rahi hongi. Unhe kya pata ki maine unhe kal style me I love u bolane ka plan banaya hai. Wo aaj mujhe kuch kehti na kehti main kal unse apne dil ki baat zaroor keh deta.

In mid night Niyati ki neend khulati hai. Kamre me andhera hota hai or use daar lagta hai. Wo uth ke candle or machis dhundati hai. Use kamre me akele daar lagta hai isliye wo candle jala ke Daya ke kamre ki taraf jati hai. Wo dekhti hai ki Daya soya hua hai.

Niyati- Mera dil tod kar kitne maze se soya hua hai. Huh zalim jallad kahi ka.

Niyati daya ke bed ke kareeb aati hai tabhi Daya ki neend khul jati hai.

Daya- churail... churail...

Niyati- Daya... main hoo.

Daya- aap.

Niyati- haa main. Tum chillaye kyu? Main tumhe churail dikhti hoo?

Daya- ab aadhi raat ko aap aise bikhre baalo me hatho me candle liye mere saamne aayengi to main aapko churail nahi to kya pari samjhunga.

Niyati- tum to ek CID officer ho or churail se darte ho.

Daya- ekhiye main bahut gehri neend me tha. Aapke aane ki wazah se meri neend achanak khul gayi. Or aapko aise achanak saamne dekh ke main daar gaya. Waise aap yaha aadhi raat ko kar kya rahi hai?

Niyati- main... main wo..

Daya- dekhiye mana ki aap mujhe pasand karti hai mujhse pyaar karti hai. Aapka maan nahi lagta mere bina iska matlab ye nahi ki aap bahane bana bana ke mere paas aayengi. Dkhiye apni haad me rahiye aap. Main ek sharif CID officer hoo or aise itni raat ko kisi ladki ka mere kamre e hona sahi nahi hai.

Niyati- apne khyalo ki gaddi ko break lagao Mr. Sharif officer. Main yaha tumhe dekhne nahi aai. Main to yaha isliye aai hoo kyunki mujhe andhere me akele daar lag raha tha. Tumhe bataya to tha mainbe.

Daya- or mujhe kamre se bhagaya bhi tha aapne. Warna main bechara to aapki khatir chair pe sone ko ready tha.

Niyati- Bechara huh. Kaise maze le raha hai mere halat ke. Kal jab main chali jaungi tab shayad ise ehsas ho meri kami ka.

Daya- kuch kaha aapne?

Niyati- kuch nahi.

Daya- to ab kya?

Niyati- kya?

Daya- mera matlab kya puri raat aise hi jaag ke bitani hai.

Niyati- nahi. Main sone ja rahi hoo.

Daya- or main.

Niyati- tum us room se chair le aao or isi room me so jaao.

Daya- badi meharbani aapki. Aapne mujhe bahut acch rasta tarika bataya. Bade maze se sounga main aaj.

Niyati- ab thank u bolane me time mat waste karo. Jaao jakar chair le ke aao or jaldi so jaao. Mujhe kal subah jaldi jana bhi hai.

Daya chair leke aata hai or dono so jate hai.


	19. last chapter

Next morning

Niyati uth ke hall me aati hai to Daya use nahi dikhta. Wo idhar udhar use dhoondhati hai per wo use nahi milta. Thode time baad daya aata hai.

Daya- are uth gayi aap. Main ande lene gaya tha. Socha aaj aapko aakhiri baar apne haath ka breakfast khila du.

Niyati- mera dil jala hua hai or ise ande ki padi hai. Dil to kar raha hai ki saare ande isake sir pe hi phod du.

Daya- aap fresh ho jaiye main aapke liye nasta banat hoo.

Niyati- nahi mujhe nahi chahiye. Main ghar ja ke nashta karungi.

Daya- are aise kaise. Main itna bura mejban bhi nahi jo mehman ko apne ghar se bhookhe pet bheju. Aap nasta kar lijiye fir main khud aapko chod ke aaunga.

Niyati- thik hai.

Daya- suniye aap mere liye chai bana dengi main tab tak akhbar padh lu.

Niyati- abhi to keh raha tha ki main utna bura mejban nahi or abhi dekho mehman se coffy banwayega.

Daya- kya hua? Jaldi jaiye mujhe akhbar padhte huye subah ki chai pine ki aadat hai.

Niyati- ji bilkul.

Niyati kitchen me ja ke apne or daya ke liye chai bana ke lati hai. Chai pine ke baad.

Niyati- main ja ke fresh ho jati hoo fir nikalna bhi hai.

Daya- ji tab tak main naasta bana deta hoo.

Niyati- tum ready nahi hoge?

Daya- main.. main to 20 min me ready ho jata hoo. Aapko time lagega na. To aap jaiye. Or haa aap wo suit pehan lijiyega jo main aapke liye laya tha. Agar aap mere diye dress me mere ghar se jaye to mujhe accha lagega.

Niyati- haa pehan lungi.

Niyati fresh ho ke daya ka diya suit pehan ke bahar aati hai. Daya kitchen me roti banane ke liye aata ready kar raha hota hai. Uski nazar Niyati pe padti hai to wo use dekhta reh jata hai. Lekin Niyati ek rumal se apni aakhe saaf karne me lagi hai.

Niyati- aah meri aankh.

Daya- (uske paas aakar) kya hua?

Niyati- pata nahi aankho me kuch chala gaya hai.

Daya- laiye main dekhta hoo.

Daya apne haath se Niyati ka chehra pakad kar uski aankho me blow karta hai. Kuch time me Niyati ki aankh thik ho jati hai.

Niyati- ho gaya. Thank... Daya tumhare hath.

Daya- kya hua?

Daya ki nazar apne haath pe padati hai jispe aata laga hai. Fir wo Niyati ke face ki taraf dekhta hai jispe uske hatho ka laga aata lag gaya hota hai. Daya ke face ke badle expression dekh ke Niyati samjh jati hai ki aata uske face pe bhi lag gaya hai.

Niyati- (gusse me)- Daya kya kiya tumne?

Daya- Main to aapki madad karne aaya tha.

Niyati- madad ki ya fir mere pure face pe aata laga diya. Abhi abhi naha ke aayi thi main.

Daya- to kya hua face saaf kar lijiyega. Waise aata laga ke aap or bhi khubsurat lag rahi hai.

Niyati- accha.

Niyati gusse se kitchen me jati hai. Daya bhi uske piche piche pahuch jata hai.

Niyati- to tum bhi laga lo aata or ban jaao khubsurat.

Niyati daya ko aata lagane lagti hai. Daya use rokta hai pr Niyati nahi manti. Daya uska haath pakad ke piche kar deta hai or use wall ki taraf push karta hai. Ab dono bilkul close hote hai.

Niyati- chhodo mujhe.

Daya- taki aap mujhe aata laga sake.

Niyati- tumne bhi to lagaya tha.

Daya- jaan boojh kar to nahi lagaya na. Aap to mere sath aate wali holi khelane ko ready hai.

Niyati khud ko chhudane ki kosis karti hai per Daya ki strong pakad se wo khudko nahi chhuda pati. Is chakkar me wo Daya ke or close aa jati hai. Niyati fir se kosis karti hai or is baar dono itne close ho jate hai ki unke face ek dusare se bus 5 inches ki doori pe hote hai. Dono ke beech eyelock hota hai. Niyati ki heartbeat badh jati hai. Daya Niyati ki aankho me kho sa jata hai.

Niyati- chhodo mujhe pls.

Daya- or na chhodu to?

Daya Niyati ke or kareeb badhta hai. Niyati aapni aankhe close kar leti hai. Daya ek haath se Niyati ke dono hath pakadta hai or dusre haath se paas rakha rumal utha ke usase Niyati ke chehre se halke halke aata saaf karta hai. Niyati is pal me kho si jati hai. Kuch time baad Daya Niyati ko chhod deta hai.

Daya- ho gaya.

Niyati Daya ki aawaz sun kar aankhe kholati hai.

Daya- aapke chehre se aata saaf kar diya maine.

Niyati bahut embarres sa feel karti hai. Wo thanks keh ke waha se jaane lagti hai.

Daya- Dr. Paradhan.

Niyati- hu.

Daya- mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai.

Niyati-(kahi ye apne dil ki baat to nahi kehne wala. Ho sakta hai raat bhar socha ho or iska jawab haa me bdal gaya.

Daya- wo main..

Niyati- haa bolo.

Daya- wo main... o main aapse kehna chahta tha ki.. I m sorry.

Niyati jiska face Daya ke dil ki baat sunane ke naam se glow kar raha tha wo bujh jata hai.

Niyati- tumhe mujhse ye kehna tha?

Daya- haa.

Niyati- per kyu?

Daya- wo kal maine aapko bahut pareshan kiya na. Wo movie dekhte waqt or uske baad bhi. Aapke saath bahut badtamizi ki maine. Yakin maniye main aisa hoo nahi wo sab to maine sirf aapko pareshan karne ke liye kiya tha. I hope aap mujhe maaf kar dengi.

Niyati- haa. Tumne galat kiya. Bahut pareshan kiya mujhe. Koi or hota to main use kabhi maaf nahi karti. Per tum... mera matlab tumne mujhe apne ghar me rakha. Meri itni help ki isliye maine tumhe maaf kiya.

Daya- thank u.

Niyati- tumhe or kuch nahi kehna.

Daya- nahi bus yahi kehna tha.

Niyati-(gusse me) to mujhe ghar chhod do. Beuro jaane me late ho jayegi.

Daya- per nashta.

Niyati- main ghar p kar lungi. Waise bhi aata to pura gir gaya. Ab kitchen saaf kar ke fir se nashta banane me tumhe bahut time lagega. Or ab main tumhara or koi ehsan nahi lena chahti.

Daya- accha. Main change to kar lu. Waise aap aaj such me bahut khubsurat lag rahi hai.

Niyati- mere saath flirt karne ki kosis mat karo. Main abhi bhi wahi Dr. Paradhan hoo.

Daya- flirt nahi kar raha. Sacchi. Aap is suit me bahut khubsurat lag rahi hai.

Niyati- thanks. Ab jaldi change kar ke aao warna main khud chali jaungi.

Daya- nahi. Main 10 min me aata hoo.

After some time Dya Niyati ko uske ghar tak pahucha deta hai.

Niyati- tumhari her help ke liye thanks or bye.

Daya- are darwaze se hi bye bolengi. Andar nahi bulayengi. Isi bahane aapka ghar bhi dekh lunga.

Niyati- ab tumne khud hi khud ko invite kar hi liya hai to aa jaao.

Niyati apne ghar ka darwaz kholati hai or wo dekhti hai ki uski raaho me phool biche hai. Pura ghar decorated hai. Wo us phoolo ki raah pe chalte huye uper pahuchti hai. Uska room uske favorite flowers se decorated hai. Uske bed ke thik saamne ek board laga hai jispe likha tha "Will U be My Valentine? Daya"

Niyati ye sab dekh ke shocked reh jati hai. Uski aankho me aansu aa jate hai. Wo bhagti hui niche aati hai. Hall me Daya haath me rose liye khada hai. Uske chehre pe ek naughty si smile hai.

Daya- ab aap chahe to mujhe iske jawab ke liye kal tak ka wait karwa sakti hai.

Niyati- mera jawab to tumhe kal rat hi mil gaya tha. Wo to tum the jo bhaw kha rahe the.

Daya- main bhaw nahi kha raha tha. Taiyari kar raha tha. Ab aap specail hai to aapko specail tarike se paropose karna tha na. Waise kaisa laga?

Niyati- bahut accha. Lekin tumne ye sab kiya kab?

Daya- kal.

Niyati- tumne itna sab akele kaise kiya?

Daya- Mere paas ek jiin hai. Jo mera her kaam kar deta hai bus ek phone ghumane pe.

Niyati- abhijeet.

Daya- haa. Wo nahi hota t mujhe kabhi pata hi nahi chalta ki main aapke liye kya feel karta hoo.

Niyati- to fir tumne mujhe ab tak kaha kyu nahi?

Daya- kya?

Niyati- yahi ki I love u.

Daya- kitni baar I love u bolengi aap mujhe. Kal se kitni baar sun chuka hu.

Niyati- tum bahut bure ho kab se sirf mujhse I love u bulwaye ja rahe ho. Apne dil ki baat mujhse nahi khte.

Daya- mere dil ki baat aapko meri aakho me kabhi dikhayi nahi di.

Niyati- Nahi. Mujhe tumhari juban se sunana hai. Waise bhi tum mere saamne aate hi nazre chura lete the.

Daya- I love u. Main aapse bahut pyaar karne laga hoo. Meri zindagi me bahar ki tarah utar kar aane ke liye aapka bahut bahut shukriya. Mujhe aapse jyada kuch nahi chahiye main sirf ye chata hoo ki aap meri tanhaiya door kar de. Main ye nahi chahta ki aap mere gumo ko baat le per ye zaroor chata hoo ki aap meri khushiyo ki wazah bane. Main aapse kabhi ye nhi kahunga ki aap kya kare kya na kare balki aapka jo maan ho aap wo kijiye or agar koi problem hui to main hoo na aap tak kisi musibat ko nahi pahuchane dunga.

Daya ki baatein sun ke Niyati ki aankho me aansu aa jate hai.

Daya- kya hua?

Niyati- kuch nahi. Thank u. Mujhe itna specail feel karaneke liye. Phir bhi mujhe tumse ek complain hai.

Daya- ab kya kiya maine?

Niyati- ye kya aap aap laga rakha hai. Aisa lag raha hai koi student apni teacher se baat kar raha ho.

Daya- to thik hi to hai love ke mamale me aap meri teacher hi to hai.

Niyati- nahi tum mujhe Niyati or tum keh ke bulao. Apna apna sa lagta hai.

Daya- thik hai. Ab se main tumhe Niyati keh ke bulaunga. Per sirf akele me. Kaam ke waqt Dr. Pradhan. Main nahi chahta ki bakiyo ko humare baare me pata chale. Sab bahut tease karenge mujhe.

Niyati- chalega. Waise tum...

Daya- ek min...

Niyati- kya?

Daya- ye aise kaise tum tum keh ke baat kar rahi ho. Izzat se baat karo. Saheb hone wale pati hai tumhare. Aap keh ke bulao.

Niyati- accha. Ji huzoor. Aaj se kaniz aapko aise hi bulayegi.

Daya Niyati dono hasne lagte hai.

Niyati- ab aage kya?

Daya- aage matlab?

Niyati- matlab propose kar diya ab kya karoge?

Daya- ab. Ab beuro jaunga.

Niyati- oh ho. Isi liye to main tumhe Buddhu ram kehti hoo. Tumne band baja barat movie dekhi hai na. Usme I love u bolane ke baad kya karte hai.

Daya- oh... to wo karna hai. Aap to badi tez hai. Mujhe to laga tha ki shadi tak intzaar karna hoga. Koi baat nahi. Abhi main in mamlo me thoda kaccha hu aapke sath reh reh ke pak jaunga. Abhi to aapki farmaish puri kar deta hoo.

Daya Niyati ko kiss karne ke liye uske kareeb jata hai per Niyati use dhakka de deti hai.

Niyati- ye sab karne ko nahi kaha tha. Main to hug karne ki baat keh rahi thi.

Daya- ohh tab mera kya fayda.

Niyati- badmaash.

Niyati Daya ko ek punch marti hai or use hug karti hai. Dono ek dusre ko hug karte hai.

After some time they break their hug.

Daya- ab main chalta hoo. Aap bhi beuro aa jaiye. Waise bhi Abhijeet bechaini se mera intzaar kar raha hoga ye janane ko ki kya hua.

Niyati- to tum use sab bataoge?

Daya- haa sab kuch. Usi ka to idea tha ye sab.

Niyati- to use meri taraf se bhi thank u bol dena.

Daya Niyati ko bye bolke jane lagta hai. Per Niyati use aawaz deti hai. Daya ke rukane ke baad Niyati uske paas pahuch ke uske gaal pe ek soft kiss deti hai. Ek cute smile appears on Daya face.

Niyati- ye is baat ka saboot hai ki mere dil me tumhare liye jo bhi hai wo saccha hai. Jo tumhari jagah hai wo humesha tumhari hi rahgi. Wada karo mujhse ki tum is dil ko kabhi nahi todoge. Kabhi mujhe akela nahi chhodoge.

Daya- placed his hand on Niyati hands "Wada"

**~~The End~~**

**Thanks everyone for ur support ur reply and ur love. Thank u so much.**


End file.
